Ragione e sentimento
by zucchero filato
Summary: La storia inizia quando Albert e Candy vivono ancora insieme. Ho scelto di guardare gli avvenimenti con gli occhi di Albert. La storia prosegue poi oltre il finale dell'anime e del manga.
1. Chapter 1

Buio

Buio

Voci confuse

Buio

Senso di vertigine

Ancora buio…

"Dove sono?"

Una voce nella mente…

Buio

…e nebbia..

…e nausea…

Voci confuse, di bambini…

Poi ancora buio..

Non capiva se quelle voci fossero reali oppure solo nella sua mente…

D'improvviso un'immagine: una cascata di riccioli biondi e due occhi verdi…ma chi era quella ragazza?

Ancora buio e vertigine…ma da quanto tempo era in questo stato?

Non riusciva a ricordare nulla, una nebbia fitta lo circondava…improvvisamente un nome "CANDY?" e rivide quel viso incorniciato di capelli biondi, con un dolcissimo sorriso, la testa inclinata da un lato, con quell'espressione che lui conosceva bene…era Candy ma l'immagine che ora aveva negli occhi era quella di bambina, con quel vestitino a righe rosse…ma quando l'aveva vista così? Non riusciva a ricordare.

Di nuovo buio, perse nuovamente i sensi…

Ancora suoni, li sentiva veramente o erano illusioni, brandelli di ricordi? Stavolta gli sembrava di udire le cornamuse che suonavano e gli apparvero i visi di tre ragazzi, uno biondo come il grano, uno con i capelli neri e gli occhiali, il terzo con i capelli come l'oro brunito, vestivano il kilt e il tartan, tutti con lo stesso disegno…cercò di sforzarsi di ricordarne i nomi, di capire se li conosceva ma NIENTE! Gli sembrava di aver indossato anche lui quell'abito e la cornamusa gli sembrava familiare…perché?

Ancora un tempo che sembrava interminabile poi ancora immagini..

Candy allo Zoo di Londra, con un ragazzo…come si chiamava? Terence? Sì, Terence…

Si sforzava di ricordare ma ecco ancora la nausea e la nebbia, gli girava terribilmente la testa e non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi…

D'improvviso un'altra immagine: un roseto immenso, una grande villa chiara, risa cristalline nell'aria tiepida, un bambino biondo, molto piccolo che gli correva incontro e dietro a lui una donna bellissima con gli occhi azzurri ed il viso delicato…nel vederla sentì le lacrime ma avvertì nuovamente quel senso di nausea che lo rigettò nella nebbia…

Si sentiva troppo debole, si riaddormentò.

Ancora immagini, come in un sogno, la savana sconfinata, branchi di leoni, gazzelle, antilopi, un piccolo villaggio, un'infermeria, alcuni bambini che gli sorridevano tra le lacrime per la paura del dottore, una delle donne che lo chiamava per nome: Albert…

Allora lui si chiamava Albert? Perché qualcosa non tornava?

Altre immagini.

Una grande sala, con enormivetrate, una scrivania vicino alle finestre, una grande libreria lungo la parete, una serie di ritratti di donne ed uomini appesi alle pareti, con le cornici riccamente intagliate e dorate, alcuni si somigliavano tra loro, un grande tavolo rotondo, con un servizio per il the in argento, vasi cinesi sulla consolle, un lampadario dorato di Murano appeso al soffitto che spandeva la sua luce nella penombra della sera: tutto in quella sala indicava l'enorme ricchezza dei proprietari. Alcuni uomini vestiti di scuro parlavano tra loro, vicino alla scrivania, ignorandolo, quando improvvisamente si aprì la porta ed entrò una donna dall'aspetto severo, alta, già avanti negli anni, i capelli grigi raccolti sulla nuca, un cammeo bianco sul vestito. La donna, entrando, lo guardò un attimo accennando un saluto e si rivolse agli uomini che la salutarono con un inchino –"Signori, siamo qui per discutere di William, vogliate accomodarvi"

"Zia?", pensò, ma in quel momento non ricordò altro.

All'improvviso un treno carico di persone, una luce accecante ed un boato e si ritrovò seduto sul letto, nello spogliatoio del ristorante in cui lavorava…piano piano tutti i pezzi della sua vita si andavano incastrando nella sua memoria come le tessere di un puzzle.

"Albert, ti senti bene?", la porta si aprì.

"Sì grazie. Da quanto tempo sono qui? Cos'è successo?"

"Stavi lavando i piatti quando improvvisamente sei caduto a terra tenendoti la testa, poco dopo sei svenuto e ti abbiamo portato qui…", disse Joseph, il capo cuoco.

"E quant'è che sono qui?"

"Sarà un quarto d'ora, venti minuti. Cominciavamo a stare in pensiero, stavamo per chiamare il dottore"

"Tutto bene, grazie", disse Albert alzandosi "ma se non vi spiace preferirei andare a casa.."

"Tutto ok, vai pure, sei ancora molto pallido".

Albert si tolse il grembiule che ancora aveva addosso, prese il maglione ed uscì.

"Un quarto d'ora", pensò, "mi è sembrata un'eternità…era come se uscissi da un sonno profondissimo"

Non fece caso a dove andava, aveva bisogno di camminare, riordinare le idee, i fili spezzati del ricordo e i sui passi lo condussero allo zoo, si stese su un prato a pensare: ora sapeva chi era, ricordava tutto ma adesso veniva la parte più difficile, decidere cosa fare.

Le ore passarono quasi senza che lui se ne accorgesse, sprofondato nei suoi pensieri, in quei ricordi che finalmente aveva…stava facendosi sera.

La prima immagine che aveva ricordato era quella di un musetto pieno di lentiggini che gli sorrideva dolcemente. Quanti ricordi legati a Candy, quanto era cresciuta dalla prima volta che l'aveva rivista alla cascata nella tenuta degli Andrew…"E ora? Candy sarà disposta a tenermi con lei anche se sono guarito? O non sarà più possibile? Forse no.."

Puppe lo stava tirando per il maglione…

"Vuoi tornare a casa, vero? Ok, andiamo, per ora non le dirò nulla"

_Credits _

_Tutti i personaggi del manga/anime di Candy Candy, presenti in questa Fanfiction, gli avvenimenti ed alcune frasi riportate appartengono di diritto all'autrice Kyoko Mizuki, alla Toei Animation and Fabbri Editori che curano e distribuiscono il manga/anime in Europa._

_Il materiale proposto in questa fanfiction è mostrato a solo scopo divulgativo e non è intesa alcuna violazione di copyright._

_Tutti i diritti per ciò che è sotto copyright appartengono all'autrice Kyoko Mizuki, alla Toei Animation and Fabbri Editori e non vengono dall'autrice zucchero filato ripresi con scopi di lucro ma solo a fini amatoriali._

_I personaggi originali creati da zucchero filato appartengono all'autrice che ne detiene i diritti d'autore; ogni citazione od utilizzo di tali personaggi è sottoposta alle leggi sul diritto d'autore e tutelati in quanto opere originali d'ingegno._


	2. Chapter 2

Tornando a casa Albert la trovò svenuta, riversa sui giornali che parlavano di Terence e della sua scomparsa, aveva pianto tanto da addormentarsi.

Albert sentì il cuore farsi piccolo mentre la portava a letto, asciugandole le lacrime; non riuscì a trattenersi dall'accarezzarle dolcemente i capelli, l'avrebbe riempita di baci e coccole se questo fosse bastato per non vederla più piangere…

Sapeva quanta sofferenza c'era nel suo cuore diviso a metà in questo momento.

"Ora non posso certo andare via", pensò tra se, "ha ancora bisogno di me, forse ora più che mai".

Convinto che Candy ormai dormisse, Albert rimase a lungo alla finestra, cercando di fare ordine anche nei sentimenti.

Un uomo senza passato è un uomo senza futuro: i mesi trascorsi con Candy, senza sapere chi fosse, erano stati meravigliosi ma i dubbi erano diventati via via più forti, come i suoi sentimenti.

Quella ragazza diceva di conoscerlo bene ma ignorava qualunque cosa della sua vita: lui non le aveva raccontato nulla della sua famiglia, ora capiva perché…

Sapere il motivo di tanto mistero comunque non lo aiutava a tenere a bada quello che stava provando: -In realtà le voglio bene come ad una sorella, in fondo somiglia molto a Rose Mary, le sono molto riconoscente per quello che ha fatto per me, probabilmente nessun'altro l'avrebbe fatto…e poi ha un cuore d'oro, come si fa a non volerle bene? - pensava tra sè; ci sono persone che sono molto brave a mentire a se stesse, soprattutto riguardo ai propri sentimenti. La realtà era che nei giorni in cui lui era senza memoria aveva imparato a conoscerla bene, aveva imparato ad amarla, come una sorella diceva lui, aveva cercato di non farsi sopraffare da questa nuova tenerezza per lei perché aveva paura di scoprire che qualcosa della sua vita passata gli avrebbe impedito di rimanerle vicino. E così era stato…

Albert si sentiva strano, in un certo senso fragile: sapeva che ora non avrebbe più potuto sottrarsi al dovere che l'attendeva ma nello stesso tempo avrebbe voluto che nulla cambiasse; si disse che tacere ancora per un po' la sua identità non avrebbe potuto far male a nessuno, almeno non a Candy e a se stesso; si disse che avrebbe voluto restare ancora con lei anche se lui ai suoi occhi era solo un fratello, gli sarebbe bastato.

Una tiepida giornata di primavera un ragazzo si presentò a Casa Andrew, a Chicago, chiedendo di vedere George, l'uomo di fiducia della famiglia.

"Attenda qui", gli disse una cameriera "Chi devo dire?", e intanto lo stava squadrando dalla testa ai piedi.

"Gli dica solo che Albert lo sta cercando"

"Chissà cosa vuole", pensò, salendo le scale, poco convinta dall'aspetto un po' trasandato del giovane.

Poco dopo la porta si aprì di colpo ed un George insolitamente agitato entrò per poi quasi svenire alla vista dell'ospite.

"Catherine, la prego, non ci sono per nessuno e non voglio essere disturbato in alcun modo, salgo nello studio grande."

"Va bene, signore.

"E ci porti un the, grazie.

Aspettò che la porta si chiudesse.

"William!", non riuscendo a dire altro per l'emozione gli andò incontro per abbracciarlo.

"George, sei rimasto senza parole!"

"William, non sai quanto ti abbiamo cercato, non c'era alcuna traccia di te, le ultime notizie ci sono arrivate dall'Italia, poi nulla, cosa è successo?"

Si abbracciarono ancora, George non riusciva a parlare ma anche William aveva qualche difficoltà.

Quel ragazzo gli era caro come un figlio, glielo avevano affidato quando la madre era morta e praticamente l'aveva cresciuto lui, lontano da occhi indiscreti; William lo trattava come un padre, per lui era stato un amico, un confidente, una guida; in privato, quando nessuno poteva sentirli si davano del tu; in pubblico, soprattutto con la signora Elroy, George usava il lei per rivolgersi al ragazzo.

Salirono al piano superiore, nello studio dalle grandi vetrate.

Albert gli raccontò cosa era successo nell'ultimo anno: il viaggio in Italia, l'incidente, la perdita della memoria, l'ospedale, l'incontro con Candy, lei che si prende cura di lui.

"Qualche giorno fa mi sono sentito male e la memoria è tornata di colpo…mi sono preso ancora qualche giorno per riprendermi ed alla fine ho deciso di venire a cercarti, speravo che fossi qui, non avevo voglia di incontrare per prima la zia.."

"La signora Elroy era molto in pensiero per te, non abbiamo fatto altro che cercarti ed il pensiero che fossi morto in Italia ha aleggiato su questa casa in tutti questi mesi…"

"Me ne dispiace davvero…George, ti prego, non dire nulla del ruolo di Candy in questa storia, sai che la zia non la sopporta e non approverebbe il comportamento che ha tenuto nei miei confronti, anche se animato dalle migliori intenzioni… sai che lei dà molta importanza alle apparenze" e fece una smorfia.

"Certamente, capisco. Le diremo che si sono presi cura di te in un istituto fuori Chicago. Cosa pensi di fare ora?"

"Bisognerà intanto dire alla zia che sono ancora vivo e vegeto. Per il momento, però, vorrei avere ancora un po' di tempo per sistemare tutto, non ho ancora detto a Candy che sono guarito e nel momento in cui lo farò dovrò andarmene, ora non può ancora sapere…"

"Va bene ma c'è bisogno che torni a curare gli affari di famiglia, in questo anno me ne sono occupato io, con il fatto che nessuno sa chi sei, ma cominciano a spargersi voci sulla tua salute malferma e c'è il rischio che molte cose non vadano per il verso giusto…"

"Eh, eh, la mia salute malferma. Già! Pensano tutti che sia un vecchietto.", ghignò William, riprendendo poi serio "Lo so, non posso sottrarmi a lungo a questi doveri ma vorrei fare le cose con calma, mi sento come se fossi uscito da un sonno lunghissimo e ho bisogno di un po' di tempo. Per rimettermi a posto. Prepara la zia alla notizia ed organizza un incontro, a Lakewood, senza servitù ne altri spettatori, solo noi tre, così potremo parlare liberamente e decidere il da farsi"

Dopo il the i due uomini si salutarono, concordando i dettagli del loro successivo incontro.

Albert tornò a casa da Candy ma la situazione, di giorno in giorno stava peggiorando.

Candy, malgrado lo sforzo di sembrare allegra, aveva un perenne velo di malinconia sugli occhi che diventava ancora più scuro quando qualcosa le ricordava Terence.

Lei sapeva che non l'avrebbe più rivisto, non poteva, lui doveva restare con Susanna: dedicarsi al teatro l'avrebbe aiutato a dimenticare il dolore e lei, che ne era la causa ma anche la vittima.

La morte di Stear aveva aumentato la tristezza di Candy, le sembrava che le persone più care continuassero a morire senza che lei potesse farci nulla: aveva solo 18 anni e aveva già perso due persone care, assistendo impotente al loro destino…anzi erano tre.

Candy cercava di pensare a Terence come ad una persona morta: la morte è definitiva, glielo aveva detto anche lui, quel giorno a cavallo, e pensare in questi termini le sembrava che potesse aiutarla a fare del ricordo di Terence qualcosa di dolce e malinconico come quello di Anthony.

Albert la guardava soffrire: avrebbe dato anche la vita per vederla felice ma nulla sembrava poter lenire quel dolore, forse solo il tempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Da qualche minuto stava passeggiando nel roseto che stava sfiorendo, sommerso dai ricordi di quando era bambino: era tanto che mancava dal quel posto, tante cose erano cambiate ma sembrava che nel roseto il tempo non passasse, sembrava che le persone che gli erano state care sarebbero potute apparire da un momento all'altro, come se non se ne fossero andate, come se non fossero morte.

Era talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri da non essersi accorto dello scompiglio che aveva portato la sua presenza; il signor Whitman, il giardiniere, quando l'aveva visto aveva fatto cadere tutto quello che aveva in mano e nel cercare di raggiungerlo era incespicato nella carriola, cadendo e facendola cadere rumorosamente.

"Mio Dio! E' proprio lei signorino William?"

Si ritrovò davanti un ometto basso, barba e capelli candidi, piccoli occhiali tondi, completamente coperto di polvere che lo guardava con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

Un lampo e si rivide ragazzino intento ad aiutare il giardiniere.

"Signor Whitman! Come sta? La fanno ancora lavorare?", Albert lo accolse con un grande sorriso ed un abbraccio; quell'uomo aveva fatto parte della sua infanzia solitaria e Albert lo ricordava con grande affetto.

"Benedetto ragazzo, ma è davvero lei! Ma che fine hai fatto! Ma come è diventato grande! Quando sei arrivato?", disse confuso.

"Da quando in qua mi dà del lei?"

"Beh, ora però sei un uomo…io non so…lei è sempre il padrone.."

"Sono sempre William, quello che l'aiutava a portare la terra e il concime…" e gli fece l'occhiolino ridendo.

"E quello che portava tutti quegli animali e me li faceva nascondere nel capanno e nella serra, alla signora Elroy veniva sempre un accidente quando se li trovava davanti, non li poteva vedere", disse il signor Whitman facendo anche lui un occhiolino di rimando.

"Signor William", la voce di George

"Vengo" e al giardiniere che lo guardava con aria interrogativa "Non posso più scappare, ormai", facendo una smorfia buffa e il segno di tacere il loro incontro.

Salì lo scalone della grande villa di Lakewood come un condannato sarebbe salito al patibolo, sapeva che da lì in poi non sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro.

Bussò.

"Avanti", disse George.

Zia e nipote si rivedevano dopo più di tre anni, l'ultima volta era stata a Londra quando, con la scusa di fare visita ai nipoti che studiavano alla Royal Saint Paul School, lo aveva raggiunto per cercare di convincerlo a prendere ufficialmente in mano le redini della famiglia; lui non aveva voluto saperne e poco dopo era partito per l'Africa, deciso a fare ancora esperienza e a vedere il mondo.

Ora erano di nuovo insieme, "la resa dei conti", pensò Albert, "Finalmente farai quello che dirò io", pensò Elroy, "Non vorrei essere nei suoi panni", pensò George e non si riferiva ad Albert.

La zia Elroy era la sorella di suo padre, non si era mai sposata: perché nessuno l'aveva voluta, dicevano le male lingue, perché non c'era nessuno alla sua altezza, aveva detto una volta lei.

La signora era sempre inappuntabile, abiti sempre molto severi, nessun gioiello se non un candido cammeo appuntato poco sotto il collo, che portava solo perché appartenuto a sua nonna, modi di fare da signora dell'alta società a cui lei teneva particolarmente: giudicava gli altri per la loro capacità di rispettare l'etichetta e le convenzioni sociali, era una delle poche cose che riteneva importanti. Un unico valore: l'onore ed il rispetto per la famiglia.

"Cara zia, la trovo bene", le disse baciandole con leggerezza la mano.

"William, bentornato. Spero che stavolta sia per sempre", disse Elroy con una punta di acido.

Albert fece finta di non accorgersi del tono.

"Temo zia che dovrò assumere il ruolo che mi spetta ma… senza fretta", disse fissandola negli occhi e lei fu costretta a distogliere lo sguardo, non era mai riuscita a reggere lo sguardo del nipote, nemmeno quando lui era più piccolo.

Gli Andrew erano una famiglia nobile, molto ricca, molto antica e molto rispettata, in America come in Inghilterra.

William Albert Andrew era sempre stato un bambino dolce, generoso, buono, indipendente, testardo fino alla cocciutaggine, con un senso di giustizia innato che faceva sì che spesso si scontrasse con la zia e con Lilith, una delle sue tre sorelle, e i loro pregiudizi senza senso.

La sfortuna aveva voluto che i suoi genitori morissero quando lui era ancora piccolo e la sorella di suo padre assunse il ruolo di capo famiglia in sua vece, fin quando non fosse cresciuto a sufficienza da prendere in mano le redini della famiglia e i suoi affari.

Era cresciuto con la zia Elroy, circondato da tutori, con l'unica compagnia della sorella maggiore, Rose Mary che si era trasferita a Lakewood dopo la nascita di Antony.

Anche lei se n'era andata, quando Antony era ancora piccolo, e la villa era diventata sempre più grande e più vuota fino a quando non arrivarono i due fratelli Cornwell e i due Legan, figli delle altre due sorelle di William: in quel periodo lui aveva già preso un'altra strada, frequentava il collegio a Londra e poco dopo si sarebbe iscritto all'Università.

Lui non era l'unico Albert Andrew e non era nemmeno l'unico della famiglia ad avere un fortissimo desiderio di libertà: sua madre amava molto quello zio strampalato che aveva deciso di buttare alle ortiche la fortuna e il nome del casato per andare a vivere in Sud America, tra le vette andine. Quando lui era nato lei lo aveva chiamato Albert, malgrado la disapprovazione della zia Elroy che non voleva sentir parlare di quel fratello che era il disonore della famiglia, fratello di cui aveva cercato di cancellare il nome in ogni modo.

L'omonimia con lo zio strampalato fu però molto comoda quando i genitori di William morirono, perché la famiglia fece credere a tutti che gli affari sarebbero stati curati da lui, poco amante degli svaghi mondani e poco incline a socializzare e frequentare Chicago; poco importava che mancasse il nome William, l'inganno era riuscito bene.

Degli affari si era occupata la zia Elroy, aiutata da George e William era stato mandato a studiare a Londra, dove sarebbe stato protetto dai pettegolezzi e dalle curiosità dell'alta società di Chicago.

George era l'uomo di fiducia della famiglia Andrew: orfano, era stato raccolto dal padre di William e cresciuto come un figlio. Aveva modi compassati e degni del miglior gentiluomo. La signora Elroy si fidava completamente di lui anche se a suo tempo non aveva approvato la decisione del fratello. George era cresciuto imparando molto bene le regole e le abitudini della famiglia e ricambiava l'affetto del signor William sr con una fedeltà assoluta. Quando lui era venuto a mancare aveva sentito come un onore ed un dovere il compito di occuparsi del piccolo William e la signora Elroy aveva trovato che affidargli il bambino fosse la cosa migliore da fare: sarebbe cresciuto con un gentiluomo da cui imparare le buone maniere.

William, crescendo, cominciò ad affiancare sempre più la zia e George nella gestione degli affari di famiglia; il poco tempo che gli restava durante le vacanze estive lo trascorreva girando con George nei dintorni di Chicago, a Lakewood o nei paesi intorno al lago Michigan.

La zia e George si erano accorti ben presto che William, non solo aveva il nome del reietto Albert, ma stava via via sviluppando lo stesso carattere indipendente, molto determinato e poco incline ad adeguarsi alle regole dell'alta società.

George lo guardava crescere e si ritrovava sempre più spesso a pensare che quel ragazzo avrebbe dato del filo da torcere all'arcigna signora e, sotto sotto, ghignava, senza far trapelare nulla sul viso sempre composto.

Dopo che era andato via dalla casa che divideva con Candy, Albert si era trasferito a Lakewood. Nella grande tenuta sul lago non c'era nessuno in quel periodo: anche i domestici rimasti erano pochissimi, solo due, il giardiniere e un cuoco che la zia aveva insistito per inviare laggiù.

Albert passava le giornate a studiare gli incartamenti degli affari di famiglia dell'ultimo anno e mezzo: ne aveva la nausea.

Ripensava spesso a Candy, al fatto di aver dovuto sparire così in fretta: non avrebbe potuto dare spiegazioni, non in quel momento. Aveva comunque chiesto a George di controllare regolarmente Candy senza che lei se ne accorgesse, per essere sicuro che tutto andasse bene, che non avesse problemi: l'aveva sempre fatto, avrebbe continuato a farlo, solo che ora una nostalgia acuta lo invadeva ogni volta che aveva notizie di lei e restava per ore a fissare il roseto fuori dalla finestra, incapace di fare altro.


	4. Chapter 4

"Qualcosa non va

"Qualcosa non va?", gli chiese George

"Nulla…solo che non credo che questa sia la vita che voglio fare", rispose Albert, "ma devo."

George lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

"Stavo meglio in Africa", aggiunse con un sorriso triste.

"Con il tuo permesso vado a far preparare il pranzo con un po' di anticipo, nel primo pomeriggio arriverà la signora Elroy"

"Perché viene qui?",chiese Albert sospettoso, non gli piaceva avere a che fare con la zia ed il fatto che arrivasse fino a Lakewood lo lasciava interdetto.

"Non ha voluto dirmi nulla, mi ha solo fatto recapitare un messaggio con cui mi pregava di avvisarti e di impedirti di trovare una scusa per non vederla."

"La zia si è fatta scaltra",disse ridendo Albert.

Più di una volta Albert, sapendo dell'arrivo della zia non si era fatto trovare: un paio di volte era uscito a cavallo per tornare solo a tarda notte o addirittura il giorno successivo, un'altra volta era andato a pescare con George lasciando la zia sul bordo del lago ad aspettarlo fino alla sera e lui era tornato alla villa attraverso uno degli altri cancelli. La zia era andata su tutte le furie salvo poi tacere ed abbassare lo sguardo quando lui aveva iniziato a fissarlo con quei suoi occhi color del cielo.

La signora Elroy salì in auto rimuginando su ciò che aveva da dire al nipote, ammesso che l'avesse trovato.

-Alla sua età dovrebbe smetterla di comportarsi come un ragazzino capriccioso- pensava- e dovrebbe iniziare a pensare di trovare una moglie, una signorina adeguata al buon nome e al rango degli Andrew. Cathrine Lewis è la persona adatta. Devo fare in modo che William l'accetti, è capace di fare uno dei suoi colpi di testa e devo prevenirlo, non posso permettere che sposi qualcuno che non sia all'altezza della famiglia.-

Quell'argomento i due l'avevano già affrontato molto tempo prima a Londra e fu una delle poche volte che William perse le staffe, la sola idea di sposare qualcuno solo per interesse o per denaro gli faceva venire il voltastomaco e non avrebbe mai permesso che accadesse a lui: piuttosto sarebbe rimasto solo se non avesse trovato una donna da amare o questa non avrebbe potuto appartenergli.

Albert sospettava che la zia venisse per forzarlo a presentarsi in società, invece l'argomento fu il matrimonio.

"Perché devo cercare moglie? Sto così bene con George…"

"Smettila di scherzare non è il momento!"

"Zia, le ripeto che non intendo cercare moglie. Per il momento sono più che sufficienti i pensieri che mi danno gli affari di famiglia"

"William non devi preoccuparti di cercarla…"

"Ah sì? E perché?",la guardò sarcastico,"è lei che viene a cercare me?"

"Ho trovato la persona giusta per te."

"E chi è?"

"Non la conosci",aggiunse, "…ancora"

"Come fa a sapere che l'amerò?",le chiese acido

"Non sto parlando d'amore, sto parlando di matrimonio. La sua è una delle famiglie più in vista di New York, sono molto ben inseriti nell'alta società di Chicago e lei è una perfetta signorina: educata gentile, anche molto bella e tu sei un ottimo partito, perché non dovrebbe volerti."

Elroy, fino a quel momento, aveva parlato cercando di non guardare negli occhi il nipote, sapendo che se l'avesse fatto non sarebbe più riuscita a parlare. Ora però fu costretta a guardarlo: il silenzio ostinato con cui le stava rispondendo non lasciava presagire nulla di buono.

Si voltò e fissò William che la stava fissando a sua volta con gli occhi scintillanti, i pugni chiusi ed un atteggiamento minaccioso "Non voglio più affrontare quest'argomento",disse con voce molto bassa e molto lentamente, scandendo le parole, "sarò io a decidere se, quando e con chi mi sposerò. Non intendo accettare imposizioni da lei e da nessun altro, sono inaccettabili. Non provi nemmeno a combinare un qualunque appuntamento con questa signorina o con qualunque altra le verrà in mente."

Uscì senza salutare, senza lasciare alla signora Elroy la possibilità di replicare.

Albert si era infuriato più del dovuto con la zia perché quando lei aveva iniziato a parlare di matrimonio la prima immagine che era passata innanzi agli occhi era quella di Candy e lui l'aveva scacciata con rabbia

-E lei cosa farà poi?- pensò Albert.

-Ma che ti viene in mente? come una sorella per me!- gli rispose William

Era bravissimo a raccontarsi le bugie ma quel viso continuava a tornare e tormentarlo nei sogni.

George, che aveva assistito alla scena per volere di Albert, poco ci mancò che si mettesse a ridere: la signora aveva fatto il brutto e il cattivo tempo in quella casa in assenza del signorino, ora aveva pane per i suoi denti.

Passò l'inverno, arrivò la primavera: gli affari di famiglia lo avevano costretto a partire per New York. Era il primo viaggio dopo il suo ritorno e non aveva alcuna fretta di arrivare a destinazione, malgrado le sollecitazioni di George.

Si fermarono strada facendo a Rockstown, un piccolo paese nello stato di New York, per pranzare: c'era un solo ristorante ma il profumo che usciva era invitante.

Albert, per niente intenzionato a rimettersi subito in auto con quell'aria di primavera in giro, decise di fare una passeggiata nel paese.

Respirava l'aria profumata e lasciava vagare la mente.

Guardava distrattamente le vetrine del piccolo negozio quando vide un abito rosso "A Candy piacerebbe",pensò e d'impulso lo acquistò, pensando di farle recapitare l'abito da George; certo, le sarebbe arrivato da parte dello zio William e non di Albert ma non aveva importanza. Con la scatola sotto il braccio riprese a gironzolare; si fermò soprapensiero davanti alla tenda un po' rovinata di un teatro da quattro soldi, qualcosa aveva attirato la sua attenzione, gli ci volle un po' ma poi mise a fuoco il cartellone "La rivelazione di Broadway-Il grande Terry", non poteva credere ai suoi occhi!

Entrò.

In quel momento il teatro era vuoto, lo spettacolo sarebbe andato in scena almeno un'ora dopo. Chiamò a voce alta qualcuno della compagnia ma nessuno gli rispose, stava per uscire quando una voce femminile lo fermò "Chi sta cercando?"

"Vorrei parlare con Terence, sono un amico. "

"Non so proprio dove sia, probabilmente da qualche parte a bere",gli rispose con una smorfia di disgusto la donna, una signora robusta che ancora indossava gli abiti di scena "Ogni giorno mi fa fare una brutta figura, quell'ubriacone!"

"Sa dove abita?"

"No, non parla mai di se, arriva per lo spettacolo e se ne va subito dopo dire una parola più del copione"

"Capisco, grazie lo stesso, buongiorno"

"Devo dirgli qualcosa?"

"Non è necessario, grazie"

Albert uscì pensieroso: farlo sapere a Candy sarebbe stata la cosa giusta? Come fare? Solo Candy avrebbe potuto aiutare Terence in quel momento ma lei non sarebbe mai partita per venire lì, anche se lui l'avesse avvisata con una lettera.

Poi ricordò con quale tenacia Candy lo aveva cercato quando lui se n'era andato dall'ospedale e e quando era uscito in cerca di un lavoro, aveva vagato per tutta la città. Più di una volta lei gli aveva ripetuto che, se ne fosse andato di nuovo, sarebbe tornata a cercarlo perciò entrò all'ufficio postale e spedì l'abito all'indirizzo di Chicago; con un po' di fortuna probabilmente Candy sarebbe arrivata a Rocktown in tempo.

Pur sapendo di fare la cosa giusta ebbe una stretta allo stomaco: sapeva come si sarebbe sentita Candy nel vedere Terence in quelle condizioni ma era l'unica cosa da fare per aiutare i due amici a ritrovarsi. Sapeva di fare la cosa giusta ma la malinconia gli avvolse il cuore.

Era appena uscito dall'ufficio postale quando George lo richiamò all'ordine: sospirando salì in auto e ripartirono alla volta di New York.


	5. Chapter 5

L'ennesimo scontro con la zia Elroy questa volta si era risolto con un pareggio.

"Non intendo ancora fare l'ingresso ufficiale in società, è una cosa a cui non tengo. Verrà l'ora e l'occasione ma non adesso."

"William, ragiona, non si può continuare così, è necessario che tu sia presente agli impegni che implica il tuo ruolo di capo famiglia…"

"Come quei fantastici ricevimenti in cui ci si scambiano i pettegolezzi di tutta Chicago e dintorni?",disse guardandola ironico.

Elroy, come al solito, cercava di non guardare troppo a lungo il nipote negli occhi per non rischiare di rimanere senza parole.

"Le sedute del consigli di amministrazione delle Banche o delle società in cui gli Andrew hanno interessi, ad esempio. Certo, anche qualche tua comparsa ai ricevimenti aiuterebbe a mantenere i rapporti con i soci, consolidare le alleanze politiche, i rapporti con le altre famiglie e…"

"E?"

"E magari potresti conoscere qualche signorina che potrebbe interessarti…",aggiunse Elroy cercando di mantenere la calma.

William alzò gli occhi al cielo, sapeva che era un atteggiamento che faceva infuriare la zia ma non riuscì a trattenersi.

"William! La devi smettere di comportarti come un ragazzino! Questa storia deve finire! Hai trent'anni ed è l'ora che tu la smetta! Per il tuo compleanno organizzeremo un ricevimento che segnerà il tuo ingresso in società e annunceremo anche il tuo fidanzamento!"

"Cosa?! Fidanzamento?! Zia, mi scusi ma non mi sembra di averle detto che mi sono innamorato di una ragazza e che intendo sposarla!"- William questa volta era furibondo-"Le avevo detto che non aveva intenzione di affrontare ancora questo argomento! Forse non sono stato chiaro!"

L'anziana signora non aveva mai visto il nipote così in collera: non aveva alzato il tono anzi, se possibile, aveva parlato con voce ancora più bassa, ma l'aveva fatto in modo tale che non lasciava adito ad equivoci.

"Capisco", disse la signora Elroy dandogli le spalle, "allora per il tuo compleanno ci sarà solo il ricevimento per il tuo ingresso in società"; non intendeva mollare su questo punto.

William si rendeva conto che ormai non avrebbe potuto più rimandare di molto quella rogna e sospirando disse: "Va bene, ma niente manovre alle mie spalle, altrimenti sparisco di nuovo, e sa che ne sarei capace."

Lei lo sapeva ma intanto aveva ottenuto un punto a suo favore.

Dopo che la zia se ne fu andata Albert scese in giardino, aveva bisogno di prendere una boccata d'aria, quelle "conversazioni" con la zia lo lasciavano sfinito.

Sapeva anche lui che non avrebbe più potuto sottrarsi ai suoi doveri, tra cui quelle noiose feste, ma sperava di riuscire a ritagliare ancora un po' di tempo, aveva bisogno di pensare, soprattutto dopo che la zia aveva messo il dito nella piaga.

-Allora, ti decidi a trovare moglie?-

-Per il momento non mi interessa-

-E perché?-

-Perché no-

-Non sarà a causa di Candy?-

William e Albert si parlavano di nuovo: uno era il ragazzo che, spinto dalla generosità e dalla tenerezza per quella bambina che tanto somigliava alla sorella, aveva adottato Candy e l'aveva vegliata perché potesse crescere serenamente, l'altro era l'uomo senza memoria che aveva imparato a conoscere il cuore di quella ragazza che l'aveva aiutato in un momento tanto difficile e che ora si sentiva terribilmente solo ed immalinconito senza di lei.

-Cosa c'entra Candy?

-Te ne sei innamorato!-

-Non è vero.-

-E perché ti viene in mente lei quando tua zia parla di matrimonio?-

-Perché penso a cosa farà se io avessi una famiglia cui pensare e non potessi starle vicino come merita.-

-Tutte storie, anche lei si farà una famiglia.-

-Ora sta troppo male, ha bisogno di me.-

-Sei tu che hai bisogno di lei.-

-Non è vero…e comunque non c'è nessun'altra che mi interessi per il momento.-

-Nessun'altra? Allora vedi che Candy ti interessa!-

-Piantala!-

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da George che era arrivato con dei documenti da firmare e alcuni contratti.

-Ne parleremo un'altra volta.-

-No! Sta zitto!- finì di pensare.-

Alla fine Albert se n'era andato davvero, all'alba di una fredda mattina d'inizio inverno, con la neve che aveva iniziato a cadere..neve, sempre neve, sembrava quasi che l'inverno segnasse la fine di ogni cosa ma la natura tornava a vivere in primavera…Candy sperava che anche il suo cuore sarebbe tornato a vivere dopo tanti mesi di tristezza.

Il pensiero dei problemi di Terence era ora affiancato da quello sulla sorte di Albert: che fine aveva fatto? Dov'era ora? Cosa stava facendo? Lavorava? Chi erano quegli uomini con cui era stato visto?

Si era tuffata nel lavoro, aveva cercato in tutti i modi di trovare la forza e una ragione per sorridere ancora ma tornare a casa la sera era una sofferenza: non c'era nessuno ad aspettarla, non Albert, non Puppe, solo una casa vuota e silenziosa che le sembrava troppo grande.

Il carattere solare di Candy sembrava essersi eclissato; Archie ed Annie che la vedevano di rado maggiormente potevano notare i cambiamenti che si stavano verificando in lei: Annie quasi non la riconosceva più, Candy aveva più volte rifiutato gli inviti a passare qualche pomeriggio con loro, era sempre più pallida, magra con un velo di tristezza sugli occhi e nei gesti che faceva seriamente preoccupare i due amici.

Spesso si svegliava di notte, di soprassalto, a causa degli incubi e istintivamente cercava conforto in Albert che non c'era.

Spesso sognava di Terence, della loro separazione, bastava niente, un allusione, una parola udita, un gesto per farle sentire una stretta terribile allo stomaco e le lacrime ricominciavano a scendere.

I giornali poi e i pettegolezzi in strada erano per lei una vera tortura: sembrava che l'argomento preferito di tutti fosse proprio Terence e la sua carriera.

Sperava sempre di tornare a casa e trovare Albert a preparare la cena, sperava di incontrarlo per strada (quante figuracce aveva fatto fermando i passanti che in qualche modo le ricordavano il ragazzo), sperava che improvvisamente se lo sarebbe trovato davanti uscendo dall'ambulatorio del dottor Martin…ma niente..l'unica cosa che sembrava poter fare era aspettare….e questo la faceva impazzire. Si sarebbe sentita meno sola se lui fosse rimasto.

Ora ci si era messo pure Neal a tormentarla con questa storia dell'appuntamento.

Ne aveva a sufficienza dei suoi capricci di ragazzino viziato ma niente l'aveva preparata all'annuncio della zia Elroy: "Sposerai Neal".

Era furibonda mentre attraversava il bosco per raggiungere Lakewood; meno male che c'era George dalla sua parte!Le aveva detto finalmente dove poteva trovare lo zio, sperava che anche lo zio William lo fosse, che quello che le avevano raccontato i Legan e la zia Elroy non fosse vero.


	6. Chapter 6

Dopo il viaggio a New York Albert era tornato a stare a Lakewood, lontano dalla folla e dalla vita cittadina.

Amava molto passare la mattinata nel salone delle grandi vetrate, si vedeva l'alba da lì e la luce dorata lo inondava fino quasi a mezzo giorno.

Quella mattina era di nuovo immerso nello scambio di battute tra William ed Albert.

-Cosa pensi che farà quando saprà chi sei?-

-Beh magari ne sarà felice.-

-E se ti dichiarassi cosa credi che farebbe?-

-Beh, magari…-

-Forse ricambierebbe ma sarebbe solo riconoscenza verso lo zio William.-

-Non voglio neanche sentirla questa!-

-Invece devi: avresti dovuto dirle che l'ami prima di farle sapere chi sei, solo così avresti la risposta che cerchi, solo così sapresti se ti ama per quello che sei o solo perché sente riconoscenza verso di te.-

-Lei non farebbe mai una cosa del genere e poi sono ancora in tempo.-

-Non lo sei più.-

Si accorse con un tuffo al cuore che era proprio la voce di Candy che gli stava parlando.

Immerso nei suoi pensieri non si era accorto dell'arrivo della ragazza. Lui sedeva nella grande poltrona verde e oro, rivolto verso le vetrate, Candy non poteva vedere il suo volto da lì.

Era letteralmente paralizzato: non era preparato a questo; aveva concordato con George che avrebbe parlato con Candy poco prima del ricevimento. Se lei era qui doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave, solo George e sua zia sapevano che lui era lì e solo George poteva averle detto dove trovarlo.

Candy si fermò, con la voce incrinata dal pianto iniziò a parlare.

"Zio William, io sono Candy, la ragazza che lei ha adottato, forse non avrei dovuto venire senza preavviso…ma c'è una cosa di cui devo assolutamente parlarle!"

Albert restò immobile, stava ancora cercando le parole.

"Zio William…"…

"Lei è stato tanto buono con me, zio…e le voglio molto bene! Non dimenticherò mai quello che lei ha fatto per me! Però…però questa volta non posso proprio ubbidire al suo ordine…so che io le devo tutto..ma lei non può chiedermi di sposare Neal perché..io NON VOGLIO!"

Ad Albert girò la testa: farle sposare Neal! Ma non se l'era nemmeno mai sognato! Quel verme viscido! Se avesse potuto gli avrebbe rotto il naso ben più di una volta! C'era sotto qualcosa…sua zia o quella vipera di sua sorella!

"Io ho tanta ammirazione per lei, veramente! Lei non mi aveva mai visto eppure ha voluto adottarmi lo stesso…Ho sempre pensato a lei come ad una persona giusta e saggia, che considera i sentimenti degli altri…BEH…io questo Neal proprio non lo sopporto! Accetterò qualunque altro castigo, ma per favore non mi costringa a sposarlo!"

Albert continuava a restare bloccato sulla poltrona senza avere la forza di alzarsi, in testa aveva un sacco di confusione: che dire a Candy? Come spiegare la sua doppia identità? Aveva paura che non appena avesse visto chi era sarebbe scappata via senza lasciargli spiegare…

"Mi ha sentito? Zio? Non mi sono sbagliata..? Lei è lo zio, vero?"

Albert si costrinse ad alzarsi, cercò di ricomporsi.

"È per dirmi questo che sei venuta, Candy?"

Lei restò senza parole.

"Scusami…se ho taciuto finora!", le disse con dolcezza, sorridendole; in fondo era felice di riaverla davanti a se, anche se quell'incontro era del tutto inaspettato.

* * *

"Vieni"

"Dove andiamo?"

"Alle scuderie"

"Perché?"

"C'è un regalo per te."

"?"

Erano passate circa due settimane da quando Candy aveva scoperto la vera identità dello zio William. La grande villa degli Andrew a Lakewood scintillava sotto il sole: era un edificio maestoso, circondato da un grande parco all'inglese, con un giardino all'italiana che dava a nord-est ed il magnifico roseto di Anthony che si adagiava a sud-ovest, circondando il viale d'ingresso ed arrivando fino al cancello delle rose. Due grandi terrazze davano sui due giardini, con grandi scale di marmo bianco che scendevano maestose seguendo le due ali della villa. Le scuderie si trovavano al di là del giardino all'italiana, sul lato nord del parco.

Arrivarono di fronte al basso edificio in legno che ospitava i cavalli e vide lo stalliere tenere alla cavezza un cavallo grigio chiaro, con piccole screziature leggermente più scure, con una testa piccola ed elegante, dai grandi occhi scuri, le narici dilatate, le orecchie attente, una folta criniera ed una coda lunghissima, portata alta, quasi fosse una bandiera. Gli zoccoli non sembravano nemmeno toccare terra quando camminava.

Candy era rimasta senza parole.

"È meraviglioso, è il cavallo più bello che abbia mai visto!!"

"Ero sicuro che ti sarebbe piaciuto.", lui sorrideva soddisfatto.

"È questo il mio regalo?", Candy sgranò ancora di più gli occhi.

"Sì, è giovane, ha circa tre anni. È un cavallo arabo, una razza antichissima allevata nei deserti tra Africa ed Asia. Sono cavalli molto intelligenti, docili, veloci. E sono splendidi. Avrei voluto regalarti una giraffa, sono così simpatiche ma non credo che la zia avrebbe accettato di fare un buco nel tetto delle scuderie per tenerla qui" e le strizzò l'occhio.

Lei rise.

"Come si chiama?"

"Glielo devi dare tu il nome…"

"È un sogno, lo chiamerò Sogno", poi divenne seria, "ma alla Casa di Pony…"

"Resterà qui, tutte le volte che vorrai potrai venire a trovarlo.."

Candy abbracciò Albert per ringraziarlo e corse a fare conoscenza con il nuovo amico.

Candy aveva infine deciso di tornare alla Casa di Pony, voleva allontanarsi da Chicago, sentiva di dover dare uno scopo alla propria vita. L'aveva fatto scegliendo consapevolmente di allontanarsi da tutto ciò che le ricordasse Terence, l'aveva fatto anche se sapeva che Albert le sarebbe mancato molto: non avrebbe potuto vederlo così facilmente.

Le giornate alla Casa di Pony erano piene, badare ai bambini richiedeva molta energia e questo le dava poco tempo per pensare, anche se il cuore continuava ad essere molto lontano da lei, a New York. I pettegolezzi di rado raggiungevano il piccolo orfanotrofio sulla collina e Miss Pony e Suor Maria badavano bene a non fare allusioni di alcun tipo: avevano visto la reazione di Candy quando Jimmy le aveva chiesto notizie di Terence, era scappata via piangendo e loro non avevano avuto il coraggio di chiederle nulla.

Il dottor Johnson, il medico condotto, passava una volta alla settimana da loro, per sincerarsi che tutto andasse per il meglio. Stavano prendendo il the insieme quando il dottore:

"Miss Pony, crede che potrà prestarmi Candy qualche volta?", facendo un occhiolino alla ragazza.

"Perché?"

"Avrei bisogno di un'infermiera quando faccio il giro dei pazienti, potrebbe essermi molto utile"

"DAVVERO?!", Candy non stava nella pelle, badare ai bambini le piaceva ma le mancava molto il suo lavoro e non aveva mai pensato di aiutare il dottore.

"Sì, Candy, se tu sei d'accordo mi farebbe piacere. Ovviamente non voglio sottrarti a Miss Pony e Suor Maria più del dovuto, so che sei tornata per dare loro un mano ma avrei bisogno di te per le medicazioni e soprattutto per i parti, potresti imparare a fare l'ostetrica. Non posso pagarti molto purtroppo."

Candy sgranò gli occhi! Far nascere un bambino! Un lampo davanti agli occhi, come quella notte sul treno, lei, Terence ed un bimbo in fasce, abbracciati. Le vennero le lacrime agli occhi ma nessuno capì il vero motivo, tutti pensarono che fossero di gioia.

"Allora va bene?"

"Sì, quando iniziamo?"

"Passo domani a prenderti, verso le 6:30. Il giro delle fattorie lo faccio molto presto."

"Va bene, a domani, ora se mi vuole scusare, ho alcune cose da fare…". Dopo aver stretto la mano al dottore Candy uscì di corsa e andò sul grande albero in cima alla collina.

Non riusciva a vedere il paesaggio attraverso le lacrime: quell'immagine che era balenata davanti ai suoi occhi era così dolorosa ed irraggiungibile che riusciva a sentire solo il pulsare del sangue nelle tempie. Klin venne a sfregare il musetto sulla sua guancia, uggiolando piano. "Se solo Albert fosse qui, mi sento così sola" e continuò a piangere silenziosamente.


	7. Chapter 7

"Si può sapere come hai fatto convincermi a venire qui? Lo sai che non mi piace questo tipo di feste, soprattutto quando tra duecento invitati ce ne sono solo sei, anzi sette, che mi fa piacere vedere!" e gli mise un finto broncio mentre attraversavano il roseto sotto il sole dorato di fine giugno. Candy aveva un abitino bianco e rosso a maniche corte e le braccia ed il viso abbronzato risaltavano ancora di più, i capelli erano raccolti un una coda alta con un gran nastro rosso e scintillavano sotto il sole almeno quanto quelli Albert che lei teneva a braccetto.

"E si può sapere chi sono queste sette persone?", le rispose ridendo spingendole via la fronte con un dito.

"Umh vediamo: i Legan, la zia Elroy…"

"Siamo solo a cinque, non sai più contare? Credo che tu abbia fatto l'elenco sbagliato!!"

"Hai ragione, ma poi ti monti la testa se comincio l'elenco con te!" e gli fece una linguaccia.

Albert si sentiva felice. Dopo quella brutta storia del matrimonio di Candy con Neal che l'aveva costretto ad una presentazione anticipata alla famiglia, Candy era tornata alla casa di Pony per dare una mano con i bambini ed ora era riuscito a convincerla a partecipare al ricevimento che la zia aveva organizzato per il suo compleanno.

"Non penserai mica che ti avrei permesso di lasciarmi solo ad annoiarmi a questa festa? Ci annoieremo insieme!". Albert rideva, i suoi occhi si confondevano con il cielo terso di quel pomeriggio di giugno e suoi capelli dorati erano mossi dalla stessa brezza che accarezzava le rose; portava una camicia di lino di un azzurro chiaro che faceva risaltare ancora di più i suoi occhi e la sua carnagione e lasciava indovinare il fisico asciutto e muscoloso.

Candy si sorprendeva sempre più spesso a guardare Albert con aria incantata, quando l'aveva conosciuto non avrebbe mai immaginato chi potesse essere in realtà ma, soprattutto, non avrebbe mai pensato che fosse così bello, "Come una statua greca", le aveva detto una volta Annie arrossendo.

"Allora, che facciamo? Andiamo a prepararci? Fra non molto arriveranno gli invitati e noi siamo ancora vestiti così…se non ci togliamo di qui anche i domestici ci sgrideranno, devono preparare i tavoli e noi gli stiamo tra i piedi". In effetti in giardino c'era un grande via vai indaffarato: Albert aveva voluto che la cena si tenesse in giardino, il ballo invece si sarebbe tenuto nel grande salone a piano terra della villa.

"Vieni..ti faccio vedere il vestito che ho preso per te!!" e la trascinò correndo in casa.

Candy non aveva più partecipato ad un ballo dal giorno della festa di maggio e ora si stava guardando allo specchio mentre Annie, arrivata con Archie da poco meno di un'ora, stava cercando di avere ragione dei suoi riccioli ribelli. Patty era in arrivo con nonna Martha.

"L'abito che ti ha regalato Albert è magnifico, non ho mai visto niente di più bello, farai morire tutte d'invidia!" ed aveva ragione.

L'abito da sera era di duchesse di seta blu scura cangiante, tempestato di brillantini sullo scollo che le lasciava completamente scoperte le spalle. I brillanti si diradavano verso la vita per poi infittirsi nuovamente sul bordo della gonna leggermente svasata e sulla piccola coda: sembrava fatto con un pezzo di cielo stellato. Sempre di seta blu erano i lunghi guanti che le arrivavano oltre i gomiti mentre era di organza blu cangiante in argento la stola che le avrebbe ombreggiato le spalle.

"Sembri una principessa", le aveva detto Annie quasi senza fiato.

"Ehi, dov'è il nastro?"

"Niente nastro stasera, ti ho messo due pettini d'argento a fermare i capelli sulla nuca, il resto li lasci sciolti sulle spalle.", Candy le fece una linguaccia ed Annie le rispose con un'altra.

In quel momento entrò Archie.

"Fiiiiu, sei uno splendore! Farai girare la testa a tutti gli uomini stasera!"

"Smettila di prendermi in giro!", gli rispose Candy con una linguaccia, ma arrossì.

Albert bussò sulla porta aperta: aveva un completo bianco avorio per il pomeriggio, per la sera avrebbe indossato un elegantissimo frac; non vedeva Candy dall'ingresso perché Annie ed Archie la coprivano.

"Ehi non mi hai ancora detto chi sono le sette pers…" e rimase senza parole quando Candy si alzò e si fece avanti, la seta della gonna che frusciava.

"Allora?", gli chiese con un sorriso, inclinando la testa da un lato con fare dolce "come mi sta?"

"….."

"Albert?"

"…."

"Posso dire in sua vece che stai benissimo! Che ti avevo detto Candy? Il primo a restare senza parole è stato proprio Albert!", le disse Archie ridacchiando.

"Albert, tutto bene?", gli chiese Annie.

Fece un profondo respiro "Sì, tutto ok! E tu non mi prendere in giro!", disse minacciando scherzosamente Archie.

Aveva avuto bisogno di cinque minuti buoni per riprendere l'uso della parola: Candy era bellissima, più di quanto non lo fosse mai stata e quell'abito la faceva davvero sembrare una principessa e molto più donna: fosse stato per lui avrebbe passato la serata a guardarla.

"Manca ancora una cosa, vieni con me!"

"Vi aspettiamo di sotto", disse loro Archie cingendo la vita di Annie con un braccio e dandole un bacio sulla tempia. Erano elegantissimi anche loro, Archie con un abito di seta grigia, anche lui avrebbe messo il frac più tardi, Annie con un abito azzurro chiaro, in organza, con la gonna a piccole balze. Si sarebbero sposati tra meno di un mese.

"Dove stiamo andando?"

"Vieni", le rispose con aria di mistero.

Salirono le scale, percorsero il lungo corridoio ed arrivarono nello studio privato di Albert: la stanza era coperta su tre lati da una libreria continua di legno scuro, alta fino al soffitto, una grande finestra dava sul lago. Aveva l'odore buono del legno e dei libri. Albert aprì un piccolo armadio, nascosto dai volumi, che conteneva una cassaforte. Candy lo guardava con aria interrogativa.

Albert ne trasse un astuccio rivestito di velluto blu, con il sigillo degli Andrew impresso sul coperchio, e glielo pose in mano.

"Apri!"

A Candy tremavano le mani: rimase a bocca aperta quando vide il contenuto.

"Sono gioielli che sono appartenuti alle donne della famiglia da almeno quatto generazioni: è giusto che ora li porti tu."

"Ma…"

L'astuccio conteneva una piccola tiara in oro bianco, con brillanti e zaffiri, talmente delicata ed elegante da sembrare un arabesco, una collana, anch'essa in oro bianco, con un unico zaffiro incastonato al centro di una trama sottilissima che la faceva somigliare ad una ragnatela coperta di rugiada ed una coppia di orecchini, semplicissimi, solo due grandi zaffiri solitari, tagliati a cuore, montati in oro bianco. Nella penombra dello studio, illuminato dal tramonto, i gioielli sembravano di brillare di luce propria.

"Ora capisco il perché dell'abito blu…", disse sorridendo dolcemente.

Albert prese solo la collana e passando le braccia intorno al collo gliela allacciò.

Sorrise. Si disse la meraviglia che aveva davanti agli occhi meritava tutto il fastidio della festa.

"Andiamo…"

"Albert…"

"Sì…"

"Io…"

Si guardarono negli occhi, Albert si perse negli occhi smeraldo di lei, Candy lo guardava incapace di capire quello che stava provando…restarono così, mani nelle mani per diversi minuti, ciascuno incatenato e perso nell'onda di sentimenti contrastanti che stava provando.

"Grazie…", disse arrossendo.

"Di che?", le rispose baciandola sulla fronte.

"Del bene che mi vuoi."

"Vale anche per me."

Si abbracciarono. Lui aveva paura di stringerla troppo e che così si accorgesse di quanto il cuore gli batteva forte, aveva un nodo in gola e sperava di riprendersi in tempo per fare i convenevoli ufficiali. Non avrebbe voluto lasciare la penombra accogliente dello studio ma doveva farlo. Si consolò pensando che avrebbe ballato con lei per tutta la sera.


	8. Chapter 8

**9° capitolo**

Archie era appoggiato allo stipite di una delle quattro grandi porte finestre che davano sulla balconata sovrastante il roseto. Fuori i domestici avevano finito sparecchiare e togliere i tavoli della cena. Si sentiva l'aria tiepida della notte ed il profumo delle rose e dei lillà del giardino.

Annie aveva raggiunto Patty dall'altra parte della sala e lui era rimasto lì a prendere un po' di fresco vicino alla finestra. Gli tornò alla mente il giorno del primo ballo con Candy, quando ancora c'erano Anthony e Stear e gli occhi gli diventarono lucidi.

"Ehi fratello, chiudi quella bocca o penseranno che sei diventato un pesce!"

E Archie chiuse la bocca che ogni tanto rimaneva aperta guardando Candy: ora stava ballando con Albert al centro della sala.

"Hai ragione fratello ma Candy è uno splendore", disse fra se e se; rendersi poi conto che la voce che aveva udito era reale e girare di scatto su se stesso fu un tutt'uno.

Il dottor Martin, poco distante, vide Archie sbiancare ed appoggiarsi saldamente allo stipite.

"Pensi che potremmo fare ancora un ballo?"

"Perché no? Così non devo ricominciare con i soliti discorsi!"

"William", lo chiamò la zia.

Si girò verso di lei con aria interrogativa.

"Perché non inviti la signorina Lewis per il prossimo ballo?". Non era una richiesta, era un ordine.

Si girò verso Candy facendole una faccia disperata ed una smorfia e dicendole sottovoce "Se prendo te e George…bel giochetto mi avete tirato!"

"Vai pure, vado a cercare Annie e Patty.". Lui la vide allontanarsi con un gran sorriso sulle labbra, camminando leggera tra gli invitati.

Prima di riuscire ad arrivare dall'altra parte della sala Candy fu intercettata dal dottor Martin che, con aria misteriosa fece cenno di seguirlo.

"Dottor Martin, si può sapere dove stiamo andando?"

"Nelle scuderie."

"Perché?"

"C'è una cosa che devi vedere…devi promettermi che non sverrai."

Il pensiero corse subito a Terence, aveva sempre paura di trovarselo davanti malato o in fin di vita, non era tipo da mezze misure; anche se era tornato a recitare la sua carriera andava benissimo lei leggeva la tristezza nelle foto che lo ritraevano ed era sempre in apprensione.

Candy seguì il dottore alle scuderie senza dire più una parola.

Nella penombra delle scuderie Candy vide Archie di spalle che stava parlando con qualcuno. Quando lì sentì entrare si voltò ma continuava a coprire il misterioso ospite.

"Archie che c'è? Perché così tanto mistero? Annie e Patty inizieranno a preoccuparsi se non ci vedono"

"Patty?!"

L'uomo dietro Archie si alzò.

"Patty è qui?"

Candy si mise le mani dinnanzi alla bocca.

Davanti e lei c'era Stear, diverso da come lo ricordava, diverso ma era pur sempre lui, VIVO!

Gli buttò le braccia al collo piangendo e ridendo allo stesso tempo. Poi cercò di riprendere il controllo di se e si allontanò leggermente per osservarlo: era pallidissimo, i capelli lunghi come non li aveva mai portati, arruffati e sporchi, gli abiti gli cadevano addosso come se fossero di parecchie taglie più grandi, era magro da fare spavento, si indovinavano le clavicole sotto la camicia, ma quello che più aveva colpito Candy era il viso. I bellissimi occhi di Stear splendevano ancora ma il viso era in parte sfigurato, come le mani, dalle ustioni.

"Ma cosa ti è successo?", gli chiese accarezzandogli il viso.

"L'aereo in fiamme…"non aggiunse altro.

"Ci racconterai quando ti sarai ripreso."

Candy guardò il dottor Martin.

"Il ragazzo sta bene, deve solo mangiare e metter un po' di carne su quelle ossa, ora è solo molto debole."

Archie e Candy tirarono un sospiro di sollievo all'unisono e guardandosi negli occhi si sorrisero.

"Vado a chiamare Patty…" e fece per uscire di corsa.

"No!"

"Ma…morirai dalla voglia di vederla…"

"Non voglio che mi veda così!" e indicò la cicatrice, "Sono orrendo! Come mi può volere in questo stato?"

"Ma se non ha fatto che piangere per te in tutto questo tempo. A Patty non importa nulla di questa" e cercò di accarezzargli il viso ma Stear le fermò la mano lanciandole uno sguardo gelido ed allo stesso tempo disperato.

"Piangeva per lo Stear che sono stato, non per questa maschera."

"Perché non lasci a lei la scelta? Dentro non sei cambiato, sei sempre lo stesso…"

"Ti sbagli, preferisco che continui a sapermi morto.", lo sguardo di Stear era disperato e triste.

I tre amici si guardarono.

"Candy và a chiamare Albert, almeno lui deve sapere. Alla zia è meglio non dire nulla per il momento, si alzerebbe un polverone durante la festa ed è meglio evitarlo. Noi restiamo qui, nessuno verrà a cercarci nelle scuderie, almeno per ora. Non dire nulla alle ragazze, anzi cerca di evitare di incontrarle.", Lei annuì.

Candy fece il suo ingresso nella sala e stava cercando Albert con gli occhi quando si sentì afferrare la mano.

"Mi concedi un ballo?"

Era Neal. Infastidita dal contatto e dalla richiesta gli rispose secca di no e continuò a cercare Albert con lo sguardo. –Ma dove si è cacciato?-

"Ma non ti fai problemi ad accettare le attenzioni dello zio!", ribattè lui velenoso.

"Come ti permetti!"

"Si vede chiaramente che stai facendo di tutto per ingraziartelo!"

"Non ti permettere!", gli occhi di Candy divennero due fessure.

"Perché no? Sei riuscita a farti dare anche i gioielli di famiglia, quelli spettavano di diritto a me!", intervenne Iriza, affiancando il fratello.

"Mi sembra di aver capito che se mi date ancora fastidio non sarete più invitati agli eventi mondani della famiglia" e li squadrò gelida, "e, quanto ai gioielli, non mi sembra che tu sia una Andrew."

"Non ti preoccupare che prima o poi le pagherai tutte!", le disse Neal.

"Ah", fece Iriza con noncuranza, anche se stava schiumando di rabbia per la risposta che Candy le aveva dato, "Se stai cercando lo zio è sulla terrazza con Cathrine, non ha fatto altro che parlare con lei tutta la sera, deve piacergli molto"

Candy scoccò un'occhiata di sufficienza ad Iriza e al fratello e si diresse verso la terrazza. Ancora prima di arrivare notò due figure nella penombra, una era chiaramente di Albert, in piedi vicino alla balaustra e l'altra, accanto a lui, era di una ragazza, con il braccio languidamente appoggiato a quello di lui e molto vicina, quasi gli stesse sussurrando qualche segreto.

Candy provò una fitta al cuore: le parole di Iriza l'avevano offesa e cercò di non badare al quel senso di fastidio che stava provando nel vedere Albert in atteggiamento così –intimo-, si disse, con quella ragazza.

"Scusate", disse bussando sul vetro per annunciarsi.

La reazione della signorina Lewis non lasciava dubbi sul fatto che fosse stata disturbata in un momento poco favorevole. Albert invece le rivolse un grande sorriso.

"Dimmi Candy"

"Posso parlarti un attimo? In privato."

"Certo. Mi scusi signorina Lewis" e le baciò con leggerezza la mano.

"William, ti prego, non devi scusarti, se è un impegno urgente…", gli rispose languida dandogli sfrontatamente del tu e lanciando uno sguardo carico d'odio verso Candy che non se ne curò minimamente, era troppo presa dalla notizia che doveva dargli.

"Mi hai salvato", le disse in un orecchio mentre si avviavano verso il salone ma lei quasi non lo sentì perché aveva già iniziato a parlare.

"Dobbiamo andare nelle scuderie, senza che ci veda nessuno"

Lui la guardò con aria interrogativa "Che andiamo a fare nelle scuderie? Hai finalmente deciso di farmi fuggire da questa noia?"

"Albert, è accaduta una cosa molto importante ma non te la posso dire qui, ci sono troppe orecchie. C'è una persona che devi vedere, è nelle scuderie, ci vediamo lì, vieni subito" e si allontanò da lui come per andare verso lo studio grande.

Lui ebbe un crampo allo stomaco –Terence? Che lui sia qui? Non è possibile, Candy sarebbe molto più agitata ma dev'essere successo qualcosa di grave comunque…-

Mentre scendeva dalla scalinata ovest continuava a rimuginare sul perché di tanto mistero ma niente di ciò che pensava si era anche vagamente avvicinato a quello che vide nelle scuderie.

"Stear!!"

Lo abbracciò, era così felice di vederlo vivo che anche lui non aveva fatto caso al suo aspetto, al suo viso.

"Sia ringraziato il cielo, sei vivo, ci devi raccontare come hai fatto, la zia sarà contentissima di vederti e anche George"

Stear però lo guardò con aria interrogativa, non capiva, non poteva sapere.

"Perché? Ma tu? Io non…"

Archie invece comprese e a turno gli amici lo informarono di quello che era successo dopo l'ultima lettera che gli era arrivata al fronte.

"Ora capisco, anche il motivo per cui Candy sembra una principessa"

Si ripeté la scena di prima.

"Vado a chiamare Patty…" ed Albert fece per uscire.

"No!"

"Ma…non vuoi vederla?"

"Non voglio che mi veda così! Sono orrendo! Come mi può volere in questo stato?"

Solo allora si rese conto dell'aspetto del nipote, di quanto fosse l'ombra dello Stear che era stato.

"Ha pianto tanto per te in tutto questo tempo, è giusto che sappia che sei vivo."

"Piangeva per lo Stear che sono stato, non può volere un mostro."

"Non sei un mostro, sei solo stanco e fortemente provato, perché non le dai la gioia di vederti?"

"Mi hai visto bene?!", gridò Stear.

"Sì", gli rispose pacato Albert, "quello che conta in una persona è quello che ha dentro. Se ami davvero qualcuno non ti importa dell'aspetto che ha, dei cambiamenti che ha subito, non ti importa niente, solo di averla accanto."

"Preferisco che continui a sapermi morto", sembrava un'idea fissa, la voce era spenta, atona.

Al discorso di Albert gli occhi di Candy si annuvolarono, il pensiero corse a Terence, avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per averlo vicino; solo il dottor Martin si accorse delle nubi che passavano sul cuore della ragazza, le strinse una mano sorridendole, lei ricambiò grata.

Albert decise che era meglio non forzare le cose. Guardò il dottor Martin con aria interrogativa che gli fece un cenno di assenso.

"Stear, hai bisogno di rimetterti in forze, andrai con il dottor Martin per stanotte, così potrai fare un bagno caldo, mangiare e riposare tranquillamente. Domani parleremo di tutto e decideremo il da farsi. Non posso tacere la cosa alla zia Elroy, deve sapere che sei tornato. Ha passato momenti molto difficili quando è arrivata la notizia della tua morte e ne soffre ancora ora. Quanto a Patty ne parleremo ancora, credo che abbia il diritto di sapere."

E rivolto ad Archie e Candy "Noi ce ne torniamo alla festa e facciamo come se niente fosse: non è il momento per fare annunci ufficiali. Domani parlerò con la zia, la devo preparare alla notizia, è capace di sentirsi male. Dottor Martin lei aspetti qui, mando George e la faccio accompagnare in auto; se per lei va bene stanotte dormirete nel casino di caccia che si trova dall'altra parte del lago, è ad una mezz'ora da qui."

Stear stava accarezzando la testa di Sogno, come se i loro discorsi non lo interessassero. I tre amici provarono una stretta al cuore; a Candy ricordò l'espressione che aveva Albert quando era arrivato in ospedale, glielo disse mentre salivano la scalinata che dal roseto portava alla grande terrazza. Candy aveva lo sguardo basso, Albert le dava il braccio ed Archie camminava poco davanti a loro, meditabondo.

"Povero fratello.."

"Vedrai che andrà tutto a posto", gli disse Albert, "il fatto che sia vivo è un miracolo e dobbiamo ringraziare Dio per questo. Guarda che se fai quella faccia si accorgeranno di tutto!"

"Non dire nulla ad Annie perché non sarebbe in grado di non dirlo a Patty", lo esortò Candy.

"Entro prima io, voi aspettate un attimo prima di…" e non finì la frase perché aveva fatto gli ultimi gradini di corsa ed era entrato nella sala.

"E se noi ce ne andassimo?"

"Ricominci?"

"Hai fili di paglia nel vestito e nei capelli."

"Li puoi togliere per favore?"

Più di un invitato li vide nella penombra del terrazzo, molto vicini l'uno all'altra, lui che le accarezzava i capelli…i pettegolezzi non sarebbero mancati il giorno successivo.


	9. Chapter 9

"È inaccettabile!"

"Zia non vedo tutto questo scandalo!!"

"Tutta la città ne parla!"

"Zia la prego…"

"Ti rendi conto che hai ballato solo con lei per tutta la sera e non hai degnato nessuno di uno sguardo!"

"Veramente abbiamo ballato insieme solo alla fine della serata", puntualizzò William, "la prima parte della serata l'ho passata dandole il braccio."

"William!", tuonò la signora Elroy "non fare finta di non aver capito! E poi vi hanno visto, soli, in disparte, sulla terrazza al buio! I giornali di stamattina non parlano altro che di voi!"

Lui non aveva voglia di farsi fare la ramanzina dalla zia ne tanto meno di farsi rovinare il ricordo della più bella serata della sua vita e la lasciò strillare facendo finta di stare ad ascoltare ciò che lei diceva mentre la sua mente vagava nei ricordi ancora freschi del ricevimento. Non gli importava molto di quello che avevano scritto i giornali.

"William! Mi stai ascoltando?"

"Sì zia, ma ora scusate, ho degli impegni di lavoro."

"Ti ho fatto una domanda…"

"Può ripeterla?"

La zia pensò che ci voleva un sacco di pazienza con quel ragazzo certe volte.

"Come hai trovato Cathrine Lewis? È una ragazza molto bella e molto ben educata.."

Lui si sforzò ma non riusciva a ricordare il suo viso…

"Simpatica…"abbozzò.

"L'ho invitata oggi a prendere il the con noi, viene apposta per te."

-No, ci risiamo- pensò, ma non riuscì ad evitare l'appuntamento, anche se era in ansia per Stear.

Aveva mandato George a vedere come stava il ragazzo e lui gli aveva riferito che si era addormentato subito dopo il pasto e a mezzogiorno stava ancora dormendo. Doveva essere esausto. Il dottor Martin gli aveva mandato un biglietto per dirgli che non avrebbe avuto problemi a fermarsi qualche giorno per assistere il ragazzo, solo aveva bisogno che qualcuno mettesse un cartello sulla porta della Clinica Felice.

Albert aveva fatto telegrafato a Chicago perché il maggiordomo di casa Andrew, Johan, provvedesse alla cosa.

La signorina Lewis era arrivata puntuale alle 5, con il parasole ben aperto, per evitare di arrossare la candida pelle. Il the fu servito in veranda, all'ombra dell'edificio; faceva molto caldo, era quasi luglio ed Albert si era presentato vestito di lino, pantaloni bianchi e camicia azzurro chiaro. La zia era vestita con l'immancabile vestito grigio e lui si domandava come facesse a non sciogliersi dal caldo, così come la loro ospite, completamente chiusa nell'accollato abito bianco.

Pensò a Candy, l'aveva lasciata nelle scuderie che si stava occupando del cavallo che le aveva regalato per il suo compleanno, un regalo arrivato tardi per causa di forza maggiore ma a cui lui teneva particolarmente.

La conversazione divenne presto noiosa, cappellini, vestiti, pettegolezzi; lui cercava di tenere il filo del discorso per non sembrare maleducato ma avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per essere anche lui nelle scuderie.

Ad un certo punto la zia esordì con un "Scusatemi, vi lascio soli, non mi sento molto bene, fa troppo caldo" e lui la odiò, ora doveva concentrarsi a fare conversazione e non ne aveva alcun desiderio.

Si era alzato insieme alla zia per salutarla ed era rimasto in piedi, interdetto su cosa fare. Si alzò anche Cathrine.

"William..."

"Sì, miss Cathrine?"

"Mi domandavo se per caso non volesse mostrarmi il vostro roseto, mi hanno raccontato che è meraviglioso e ne sento il profumo da qui", la veranda dava sul lago mentre il roseto era sull'altro lato della villa anche se, in effetti, il suo profumo si poteva sentire tutto intorno ad essa.

"Certamente, da questa parte" ma William non poté più muoversi, Cathrine gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo e lo stava baciando!

Dopo un attimo di smarrimento ed estremamente imbarazzato allontanò la ragazza gentilmente, inspirò profondamente e le disse "Ci deve essere stato un equivoco"

"La zia mi ha detto che sei molto timido…"

"Ci deve essere un equivoco", ripeté lui, imbarazzatissimo.

"E tua nipote mi ha detto che non hai fatto altro che parlarle di me, che ti piaccio molto…"

"Ci deve essere un equivoco", ripeté lui-"e poi quale nipote?"

"Ma Iriza.."

"Capisco…ma…"e non riuscì a finire perché se la ritrovò di nuovo con le braccia al collo che cercava di baciarlo. Nello stesso momento sentì la porta a vetri della veranda sbattere.

Si voltò di scatto e vide Candy correre via.

-Maledizione!- pensò e scrollò via Cathrine, "Mi scusi", le disse gelido e corse cercando di raggiungere Candy.

Archie stava salendo lo scalone per raggiungere Annie che lo stava aspettando con Patty e nonna Martha per andare a fare un giro sul lago; era appena tornato dalla casina di caccia, dove era andato di nascosto.

Candy lo urtò mentre scendeva di corsa le scale senza fermarsi.

"Candy che succede?", era chiaramente sconvolta, aveva gli occhi pieni di pianto e non l'aveva nemmeno visto. Fece per andarle dietro ma lei era già uscita dal portone della villa.

Era indeciso se salire le scale o seguirla quando vide arrivare Albert, aveva un'aria allarmata.

"Hai visto Candy?"

"È uscita di corsa, era sconvolta, sembrava stesse piangendo, che è successo?!"

"Un'altra delle grandi idee di Iriza e tua zia! Dove stai andando?"

"Vado a prendere Annie, Patty e la nonna per un giro sul lago."

"Mi dai una mano a cercarla? Devo trovarla."

Archie non aveva mai visto Albert così agitato, anche se non era riuscito a capire cosa fosse successo.

In quel momento sentirono il suono degli zoccoli sul selciato e videro sfrecciare via Candy su un cavallo grigio.

"Ha preso Sogno!", mormorò Albert; era un animale difficile da tenere, ci doveva ancora far la mano e il fatto che avesse scelto proprio quel cavallo lo rese ancora più apprensivo.

"Senti, prendo il cavallo anch'io e le vado dietro, vai da Annie e non dire niente, altrimenti staranno in pensiero, ti faccio sapere qualcosa più tardi"

Mentre i due uomini parlavano sulle scale arrivò Cathrine che squadrò Albert dalla testa ai piedi senza dire una parola, con l'aria di chi aveva subito un'offesa mortale.

Archie guardò prima la ragazza poi lo zio con aria interrogativa, lui gli rispose scuotendo la testa come a dire "Lascia perdere, non chiedere nulla, è meglio."

-Perché stai scappando così, Candy? È giusto che Albert abbia una vita sua, mica può starti dietro per sempre? Sei una stupida, non dovevi fare così? Lo fai sentire in colpa! E se gli piacesse sul serio? Non dovevi fare così!- ma continuava a piangere.

Il cavallo correva veloce, lei non guardava la strada, lasciava che fosse lui a decidere dove andare.

Dopo un po' Sogno rallentò e alla fine si fermò a pascolare in un prato…senza che lei se ne rendesse conto il cavallo l'aveva portata nei pressi della casa nel bosco in cui Albert viveva quando l'aveva conosciuto.

Albert aveva vagato per ore e non sapeva più dove guardare.

Si era preso mezz'ora di tempo per andare a controllare Stear ed il dottor Martin gli aveva detto che si era svegliato, aveva mangiato qualcosa ed era tornato a dormire; evidentemente doveva essere a pezzi. Tornò alla villa e trovò Archie nel salotto piccolo, si vedeva che lo stava aspettando. Ad un suo sguardo interrogativo rispose scuotendo la testa.

Poi ebbe un'idea: in un solo posto non aveva guardato, si diede una manata sulla fronte ed uscì senza dire una parola, lasciando Archie di stucco.


	10. Chapter 10

La luce dell'alba filtrava tenue attraverso le persiane. Candy aveva pianto tanto da essersi addormentata. Era entrata nella casa nel bosco: quanti ricordi! Era sempre più abbandonata a se stessa. Lei non aveva voglia di tornare alla villa, almeno non subito. Non riusciva a calmarsi.

Non ricordava di essersi assopita ma ora, nel dormiveglia, si rendeva conto che doveva essere l'alba.

Aveva addosso l'abito di cotone del pomeriggio eppure non aveva sentito freddo mentre dormiva senza una coperta.

Nel dormiveglia sentì l'odore familiare dei cavalli, le sembrava di essere ancora nella stalla dei Legan, - Com'è possibile? Mi sarò addormentata vicino a Sogno...- ma insieme a quello c'era un odore più sottile, qualcosa che la faceva star bene, le dava calma perché le ricordava una persona che le aveva riempito la vita per alcuni mesi.

Si stava svegliando sempre più e continuava a non capire come mai ci fosse il profumo del mirto in quella casa –Albert usava spesso un dopobarba con questo profumo- pensò.

Si svegliò del tutto e poco ci mancò che gridasse, riuscì a trattenersi per un attimo: accanto a lei c'era proprio Albert, ancora addormentato, la testa accanto alla sua, appoggiata sul braccio destro come cuscino mentre con il braccio sinistro le circondava la vita. Aveva appoggiato sopra di loro una della coperte dei cavalli per non sentire l'umido della notte e l'altra l'aveva usata come materasso.

Stava ancora dormendo, la luce dell'alba stava illuminando il suo viso che aveva un'espressione infinitamente dolce. Non voleva svegliarlo: aveva un nodo in gola, non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarlo lì, come al solito si era preso cura di lei.

Candy rimase immobile, seguendo con gli occhi i tratti regolari e delicati di quel viso che le era familiare, era cambiato molto da quando l'aveva conosciuto, così simile ad Anthony e così diverso. Si domandò come avrebbe potuto essere Anthony da adulto: avrebbe somigliato ad Albert come gli somigliava da ragazzo? Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, alla fine lui si mosse leggermente ed aprì gli occhi, le sorrise "Buongiorno."

"Buongiorno."

"Se volevi fare una vacanza nel bosco potevi dirmelo, ci saremmo attrezzati meglio…"

Lei non rispose, abbassò gli occhi, senza muoversi.

"Perché sei scappata a quel modo ieri pomeriggio? Ti ho cercato ovunque, ero in pensiero, hai preso Sogno e mi hai fatto preoccupare ancora di più, cosa è accaduto?"

"Scusami, non avrei dovuto…io..non so cosa mi è preso, scusami…"

Lui la fissò negli occhi e lei si sentì trapassare l'anima: a volte lui sembrava in grado di leggere dentro di lei come fosse un libro aperto.

"Mi hai visto con Cathrine, vero?"

Annuì "Scusami."

"Non devi scusarti…io e Cathrine…non…"

Gli chiuse le labbra con un dito: "Sarei contenta se tu trovassi una ragazza che ti voglia bene, te lo meriteresti e lei sarebbe una persona davvero fortunata", ricacciò indietro le lacrime e si stampò un gran sorriso sulle labbra ma lui non sembrava convinto.

"E allora perché la cosa ti ha sconvolto tanto?"

"Beh…una cosa stupida!", si diede un pugno in testa e si mise a ridere.

"Ehi! Non far finta di niente, non mi hai ancora dato una risposta."

"Te l'ho detto, è una cosa stupida…", lui la guardava ancora in attesa di una risposta, non si erano ancora mossi, Candy si era soltanto leggermente girata verso di lui.

Nessuno dei due sembrava rendersi conto di quanto fossero vicini in quel momento, di quanto intimo fosse quel modo di restare abbracciati, nessuno dei due sentiva il bisogno di allontanarsi l'uno dall'altra.

"Ho pensato che, se avrai una famiglia tua, avrai meno tempo per me e…sono stata stupida, ci sono rimasta male, so che il tempo per me lo troverai lo stesso anche se tua moglie sarà un po' gelosa, ma…". Stavolta fu lui a chiuderle le labbra con un dito, la baciò sulla fronte e la strinse forte, restando con il viso affondato nei suoi capelli. "Per te ci sarà sempre tempo", le sussurrò; Candy non poté vedere il velo di tristezza che si adagiò sui suoi occhi. Lei aveva detto quella che le sembrava la verità ma c'era qualcosa che continuava a stridere nella sua anima quando si ripeteva il perché della sua reazione.

Candy si abbandonò a quell'abbraccio che aveva l'odore del mirto, il profumo di Albert, l'unica persona che riusciva a farla sentire bene, in pace con se stessa.


	11. Chapter 11

La luce dell'alba filtrava tenue attraverso le persiane. Candy aveva pianto tanto da essersi addormentata. Era entrata nella casa nel bosco: quanti ricordi! Era sempre più abbandonata a se stessa. Lei non aveva voglia di tornare alla villa, almeno non subito. Non riusciva a calmarsi.

Non ricordava di essersi assopita ma ora, nel dormiveglia, si rendeva conto che doveva essere l'alba.

Aveva addosso l'abito di cotone del pomeriggio eppure non aveva sentito freddo mentre dormiva senza una coperta.

Nel dormiveglia sentì l'odore familiare dei cavalli, le sembrava di essere ancora nella stalla dei Legan, - Com'è possibile? Mi sarò addormentata vicino a Sogno...- ma insieme a quello c'era un odore più sottile, qualcosa che la faceva star bene, le dava calma perché le ricordava una persona che le aveva riempito la vita per alcuni mesi.

Si stava svegliando sempre più e continuava a non capire come mai ci fosse il profumo del mirto in quella casa –Albert usava spesso un dopobarba con questo profumo- pensò.

Si svegliò del tutto e poco ci mancò che gridasse, riuscì a trattenersi per un attimo: accanto a lei c'era proprio Albert, ancora addormentato, la testa accanto alla sua, appoggiata sul braccio destro come cuscino mentre con il braccio sinistro le circondava la vita. Aveva appoggiato sopra di loro una della coperte dei cavalli per non sentire l'umido della notte e l'altra l'aveva usata come materasso.

Stava ancora dormendo, la luce dell'alba stava illuminando il suo viso che aveva un'espressione infinitamente dolce. Non voleva svegliarlo: aveva un nodo in gola, non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarlo lì, come al solito si era preso cura di lei.

Candy rimase immobile, seguendo con gli occhi i tratti regolari e delicati di quel viso che le era familiare, era cambiato molto da quando l'aveva conosciuto, così simile ad Anthony e così diverso. Si domandò come avrebbe potuto essere Anthony da adulto: avrebbe somigliato ad Albert come gli somigliava da ragazzo? Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, alla fine lui si mosse leggermente ed aprì gli occhi, le sorrise "Buongiorno."

"Buongiorno."

"Se volevi fare una vacanza nel bosco potevi dirmelo, ci saremmo attrezzati meglio…"

Lei non rispose, abbassò gli occhi, senza muoversi.

"Perché sei scappata a quel modo ieri pomeriggio? Ti ho cercato ovunque, ero in pensiero, hai preso Sogno e mi hai fatto preoccupare ancora di più, cosa è accaduto?"

"Scusami, non avrei dovuto…io..non so cosa mi è preso, scusami…"

Lui la fissò negli occhi e lei si sentì trapassare l'anima: a volte lui sembrava in grado di leggere dentro di lei come fosse un libro aperto.

"Mi hai visto con Cathrine, vero?"

Annuì "Scusami."

"Non devi scusarti…io e Cathrine…non…"

Gli chiuse le labbra con un dito: "Sarei contenta se tu trovassi una ragazza che ti voglia bene, te lo meriteresti e lei sarebbe una persona davvero fortunata", ricacciò indietro le lacrime e si stampò un gran sorriso sulle labbra ma lui non sembrava convinto.

"E allora perché la cosa ti ha sconvolto tanto?"

"Beh…una cosa stupida!", si diede un pugno in testa e si mise a ridere.

"Ehi! Non far finta di niente, non mi hai ancora dato una risposta."

"Te l'ho detto, è una cosa stupida…", lui la guardava ancora in attesa di una risposta, non si erano ancora mossi, Candy si era soltanto leggermente girata verso di lui.

Nessuno dei due sembrava rendersi conto di quanto fossero vicini in quel momento, di quanto intimo fosse quel modo di restare abbracciati, nessuno dei due sentiva il bisogno di allontanarsi l'uno dall'altra.

"Ho pensato che, se avrai una famiglia tua, avrai meno tempo per me e…sono stata stupida, ci sono rimasta male, so che il tempo per me lo troverai lo stesso anche se tua moglie sarà un po' gelosa, ma…". Stavolta fu lui a chiuderle le labbra con un dito, la baciò sulla fronte e la strinse forte, restando con il viso affondato nei suoi capelli. "Per te ci sarà sempre tempo", le sussurrò; Candy non poté vedere il velo di tristezza che si adagiò sui suoi occhi. Lei aveva detto quella che le sembrava la verità ma c'era qualcosa che continuava a stridere nella sua anima quando si ripeteva il perché della sua reazione.

Candy si abbandonò a quell'abbraccio che aveva l'odore del mirto, il profumo di Albert, l'unica persona che riusciva a farla sentire bene, in pace con se stessa.


	12. Chapter 12

Candy scrisse una lunga lettera a Miss Pony e a Suor Maria, spiegando loro il perché del suo trattenersi a Lakewood: voleva restare fino a quando Stear non si fosse ristabilito, nel corpo e nello spirito; era estremamente depresso, si era rifiutato categoricamente di far sapere a Patty della sua presenza, aveva passato due giornate dormendo e vagando con gli occhi spenti nella stanza. Albert era stato categorico, non poteva farsi vedere fino a quando non avesse parlato con la zia e Stear era talmente apatico che non aveva fatto fatica a restare in casa. Sperava, inoltre, di riuscire a convincerlo a vedere Patty: prima o poi avrebbe dovuto saperlo, questo glielo aveva detto chiaramente.

Archie ed Annie sarebbero dovuti rientrare in città subito dopo la festa ma il ragazzo aveva trovato una scusa per restare: "Tanto non abbiamo impegni urgenti, restiamo qualche giorno, almeno fino a quando non vanno via Candy e Patty. E poi i preparativi per il matrimonio sono a buon punto."

Annie fu felice di restare, non vedeva da tanto le amiche e Patty e la nonna erano state ufficialmente invitate da Albert a restare: "Almeno per una settimana, avete fatto un viaggio così lungo dalla Florida che è un vero peccato che non possiate restare un po' più a lungo."

Tre giorni dopo la festa Candy, Albert ed Archie si recarono al casino di caccia: per non dare troppo nell'occhio Albert e Candy uscirono a cavallo insieme come facevano spesso, Archie invece, complice il fatto che per Annie faceva troppo caldo, uscì a cavallo da solo.

Si ritrovarono davanti al casino di caccia.

Il dottor Martin si aggirava intorno alla casa, chiaramente annoiato e alla ricerca di qualcosa da fare.

Albert si mise a ridere, Candy lo guardò interrogativa poi capì: nel casino di caccia, normalmente inutilizzato, non c'era whisky nel alcun tipo di superalcolico ed il povero dottore era in preda ad una sorta di crisi d'astinenza.

"Prometto che le porto una bottiglia domani!", disse Albert ridendo mentre scendeva da cavallo.

"No, grazie! Le tue sono sempre annacquate!", gli rispose Martin con un mezzo grugnito.

"Dov'è Stear?", Archie era arrivato in quel momento, affiancando il suo cavallo a quello di Candy.

"Sta ancora dormendo. Ha mangiato qualcosa ed è tornato a dormire. È molto debole…e depresso."

"Perché state parlando di me?"

Si girarono tutti, Stear era in piedi sulla porta.

Candy si avvicinò a Stear e gli scoccò un bacio sonoro sulla guancia, lui la guardò in tralice.

"Sono così felice di vederti!", gli disse con un sorriso luminoso.

Stear abbassò gli occhi.

"Suppongo siate venuti a cercare di convincermi."

"Stear, non puoi negare a Patty la gioia di vederti", gli rispose Albert.

"Stear, ti ricordi quando morì Anthony?", gli disse Candy.

"Che c'entra Anthony?", chiese Archie senza capire, mentre Albert stava annuendo.

"C'entra", rispose lei, "ti ricordi che ciascuno di noi avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per riaverlo vivo, ti ricordi quanto tempo ho passato a piangere la sua morte perché sapevo che niente sarebbe stato più come prima, che niente me l'avrebbe ridato?", il suo viso si stava arrossando mentre si infervorava, gli occhi lucidi al ricordo di Anthony e del dolore che aveva provato, "Per quanto tempo avete pianto anche voi, per quanto tempo ha pianto Archie quando dalla Francia ci è arrivata la notizia della tua morte! Sono convinta che anche cieco, mutilato o Dio solo sa in quale altro modo, niente potrebbe offuscare la gioia di Patty di saperti vivo, di averti davanti, di poterti parlare."

"Anche Terence me l'ha detto…"

Candy sbiancò.

"Terence? Quando hai visto Terence?", Candy si era avvicinata a Stear e lo stava tirando per la giacca, gli occhi lucidi di pianto.

"Quando l'hai visto? Dov'era? Come stava?", aveva il viso stravolto. Albert provò una fitta al cuore.

Stear la guardò, un po' incerto, poi iniziò a raccontare.

"Quando la nave è arrivata a New York io non sapevo dove andare, non avevo ancora deciso se tornare qui o fare una vita come quella che faceva una volta Albert. Ho passato diversi giorni alla Casa di Accoglienza per i reduci di guerra, lì potevo dormire, avevo un pasto caldo. Una sera mentre vagavo per la città ho sentito qualcuno che mi chiamava, ho pensato ad uno scambio di persona ma poi Terence mi ha raggiunto, abbiamo iniziato a parlare davanti ad una birra. L'ho visto terribilmente stanco, mi ha raccontato tutto, di te, di Susanna, della vostra separazione, della sua solitudine, della decisione di riprendere in mano la sua vita e rendersi degno di te e del fatto che era la prima volta che parlava di tutto questo con qualcuno. "

Candy piangeva in silenzio aggrappata a Stear, le sue parole l'avevano riportata a quella terribile notte a New York, in quell'orribile teatro a Rockstown, alla tristezza che lei leggeva nel viso di lui sui giornali.

Archie e il dottor Martin assistevano al dolore della ragazza senza sapere che fare; Albert sentiva di non riuscire nemmeno più a respirare bene, aveva sperato che il tempo avesse lenito le ferite nel cuore di Candy ma si era reso conto che invece sanguinavano ancora.

"Candy perché l'avete fatto?!", gridò Stear.

"Stear, non è stato facile, ma non c'era altra strada, se ti ha raccontato tutto sai il perché, ma…", deglutì, cercò di asciugarsi le lacrime con il dorso della mano, " tra te e Patty non c'è niente di tutto questo, sono convinta che tutto tornerà come prima, non gettare via tutto, fa troppo male!"

Continuava a fissare il ragazzo, tremava dalla testa ai piedi. Albert si avvicinò a lei, le posò le mani sulle spalle.

"Candy ha ragione, non c'è motivo per cui Patty non debba sapere."

La ragazza intanto aveva nascosto il viso nella giacca di Albert e aveva ripreso a piangere in silenzio.

"Pensaci bene fratello", gli disse Archie, "guarda Candy e pensa che per Patty è la stessa cosa, c'è stato un momento in cui desiderava solo morire per poterti raggiungere, ovunque tu fossi, pensaci bene!"

Stear chinò il capo in silenzio.

Albert fece cenno ad Archie di non insistere. Quando Candy si calmò un poco i tre ragazzi presero i cavalli e tornarono alla villa separatamente come erano arrivati.

Nei giorni successivi Archie andò più volte a trovare il fratello, voleva controllare il suo stato di salute ma cercava anche di convincerlo: il tempo stava stringendo, Patty e la nonna sarebbero andate via da lì a due giorni e la zia Elroy sarebbe arrivata da Chicago per il fine settimana.

Due giorni dopo la discussione con Stear, Candy ancora pensava alle sue parole, a quello che lui le aveva detto di Terence: non riusciva a darsi pace. Si era svegliata presto, aveva di nuovo sognato la loro separazione a New York. Ancora in vestaglia era scesa nel salotto piccolo al secondo piano, sperava di trovare Albert, sperava che lui avesse parole che l'aiutassero a stare meglio. Entrò nel salotto e si accorse che c'era già qualcuno seduto davanti a caminetto spento, qualcuno che stava piangendo.

"Annie!"

"Candy!"

"Che ci fai qui così presto? Perché piangi?"

Lei non rispose e riprese a piangere.

"Annie, dimmi cosa succede..." e si sedette accanto a lei abbracciandola.

"Candy, io…non so se…io…Archie…non so cosa ha Archie…"

"Perché?", chiese Candy facendosi vigile.

"È dal giorno della festa che è strano, è sempre soprapensiero, mi risponde in modo vago, non mi dice dove va…"

"Sarà in pensiero per i preparativi del matrimonio…", provò ad abbozzare Candy, sapeva cos'era che tormentava Archie ma non voleva e non poteva dirlo; il carattere troppo emotivo di Annie avrebbe finito per cedere davanti a Patty.

"No, no, no…se fosse come dici tu mi avrebbe detto qualcosa…no ci deve essere qualcos'altro…perché sparisce così? Tutti i pomeriggi…Candy io, io…credo che abbia un'altra…" ed arrossì violentemente, grosse lacrime le scesero sulle guance già bagnate.

Candy non resistette, scoppiò a ridere.

"Candy, perche' ridi? Perche' mi prendi in giro???!!!"

"Annie, Archie non ha un'altra!", Candy non riusciva a smettere di ridere.

Annie era sempre più contrariata, si alzò di scatto e corse via.

Candy la inseguì nel corridoio: "Annie vuoi fermarti, Annie!"

"Lasciami in pace!"

"Annie! Annie, fermati! Archie non ha un'altra! Annie fermati!"

Avevano raggiunto le scale che scendevano al primo piano, Annie si fermò: "Se non ha un'altra dimmi dove va e cosa fa tutti i pomeriggi!"

Candy guardò con tenerezza Annie, non era cambiata molto, la sua paura di perdere Archie a causa di un'altra ragazza non era cambiata.

"Annie, se ti calmi te lo dico ma devi promettermi di non dire nulla a Patty, di non lasciarti sfuggire nulla, non per il momento."

Annie la guardò con aria interrogativa.

"Cosa c'entra Patty adesso? È con lei che esce a cavallo?!"

"Ma no sciocchina, ascolta, mi prometti di non dirle nulla?"

Annie fece sì con la testa.

"La sera della festa qualcuno è tornato, qualcuno che non avremmo mai pensato di poter rivedere, Archie va da lui tutti i giorni, al casino di caccia, Annie, Archie va da Stear…"

Annie mise le mani sulla bocca ma il grido che Candy udì non l'aveva emesso lei, proveniva dal fondo delle scale.

Candy ed Annie si guardarono "Patty!"

Scesero veloci le scale ma la ragazza era già uscita in giardino.

"Vado a cambiarmi e prendo Sogno, tu cercala nel parco."

"Va bene"

Pochi minuti dopo entrambe si erano cambiate d'abito, la grande villa dormiva ancora.

Nel dormiveglia sia Albert che Archie udirono il galoppo veloce di un cavallo sul selciato e poco dopo la voce di Annie che chiamava Patty.

"Forza bello, dobbiamo trovare Patty, forza!", Candy incitava il cavallo, dovevo essere ormai passate due ore, cominciava a sentire la fame, non aveva quasi toccato cibo la sera precedente, non aveva fatto colazione ed il caldo cominciava a farsi sentire.

Ormai si stava rassegnando a tornare alla villa ad avvertire Albert ed Archie quando vide arrivare quest'ultimo al galoppo.

"Candy, finalmente ti ho trovato! Vieni, è tutto a posto, Annie ha trovato Patty, era vicino all'imbarcadero."

"Grazie al cielo! Come sta?"

"È sconvolta ma vuole vedere Stear a tutti i costi, Albert le ha promesso che l'avrebbe portata da lui."

"Bisogna avvisarlo…", disse girando il cavallo.

"No, Albert dice che è meglio se se la sbrighino da soli!"

"Ma Stear si arrabbierà…"

"Quella testa dura di mio fratello! È uno stupido a fare così…forse ha ragione Albert, passato il primo shock forse le cose andranno a posto. Vieni, torniamo a casa."

Stear passava lunghe ore seduto a guardare fuori, fissando un punto nel vuoto, lo sguardo assente. Martin aveva provato più volte a farlo parlare ma lui si era chiuso in se stesso, una rabbia sorda gli avviluppava il cuore e la mente, rabbia per se stesso, per quello che aveva fatto.

Era partito con le più nobili delle intenzioni, non aveva ascoltato Patty, non aveva ascoltato Archie, ne Albert ne Candy. Era convinto che andare ad arruolarsi fosse la cosa migliore da fare per difendere il proprio paese, per difendere Patty e Candy e tutti coloro che amava, non voleva essere solo il ragazzo ricco capace solo di inventare scherzi.

Sapeva volare, sapeva riparare un aereo, poteva essere utile.

Glielo avevano ripetuto tante volte, ma lui non aveva voluto ascoltare: andare in guerra significa rischiare di essere feriti, rischiare di morire, non gli avevano detto, non ci aveva pensato neppure lui, che andare in guerra significa uccidere, soprattutto uccidere.

Quando Dominique era tornato morente, lui aveva iniziato a capire la vera natura della guerra, aveva sbagliato ad arruolarsi, aveva ragione Albert quando diceva che la vita andava rispettata, chi moriva non era il nemico ma un altro uomo come te, come i tuoi amici, come tuo fratello.

La guerra è quando la vita di un uomo non vale più niente, uccidi per non essere ucciso, diventi solo un numero sul bollettino della giornata.

Non era riuscito ad uccidere il suo nemico ma qualcuno non si era fatto scrupolo di colpirlo.

Il suo aereo era precipitato, una barca di pescatori l'aveva recuperato incosciente, aggrappato ad un pezzo della carlinga. Se non fosse caduto in acqua le fiamme dell'aereo l'avrebbero ucciso: era rimasto comunque ustionato, sul lato destro del viso, sul torace, sulle mani.

L'avevano curato in un piccolo ospedale di provincia, era stato tra la vita e la morte per settimane, le ustioni erano gravi, lui non aveva più voglia di vivere, era stato terribile.

Alla fine l'avevano rimandato a casa, su una nave ospedale, rimpatriato a forza. Non aveva smesso di pensare un attimo a Patty ma era convinto che non potesse offrirle più nulla, si vergognava di essersene andato ed averla lasciata sola, senza una parola, convinto di essere nel giusto. Aveva perso la voglia di scherzare, di inventare, tutto gli sembrava privo di senso.

Aveva visto le lacrime di Candy, di Archie, persino gli occhi lucidi di Albert, erano tutti felici di vederlo, nessuno aveva fatto caso al suo corpo, nessuno, ma lui non riusciva a guardarsi allo specchio, non riusciva a vedersi uguale a prima, vedeva solo un buco nero nella sua vita.

Terence l'aveva convinto a tornare a Chicago, quanta disperazione aveva visto nei suoi occhi per la mancanza di Candy, aveva pensato che per Patty era la stessa cosa, ma ora che era lì non era più convinto di aver fatto la cosa giusta, sarebbe stato meglio se fosse diventato un vagabondo lontano da lì…poteva sempre fuggire…non ne aveva la forza, schiacciato com'era dalla vergogna, dal senso di impotenza che l'attanagliava.

Negli incubi rivedeva la morte di Dominique, il suo aereo in fiamme, Patty che lo chiamava, la lacrime nascoste di Terence, i singhiozzi di Candy e si svegliava sempre più stanco.

Era seduto sugli scalini, il tepore del sole del mattino era piacevole: era tanto che non si lasciava andare, che non si faceva cullare dal vento e dagli uccelli, i soli suoni che aveva sentito nelle orecchie per settimane erano quelli dei motori degli aerei e delle mitragliatrici, le grida e i lamenti dei feriti.

Sentì il rumore lontano di un'auto che stava arrivando; restò ad aspettare, pensava fosse Archie, veniva ogni giorno, di solito nel pomeriggio, a cavallo, magari quel giorno aveva deciso di usare l'auto e venire al mattino.

Lui aprì gli occhi solo quando la vettura si fermò: vide Albert scendere e aprire la portiera del passeggero.

"Patty!"mormorò con gli occhi sbarrati.

La ragazza era scesa e si stava aggrappando al braccio di Albert, non vedeva nulla, aveva le lacrime che le riempivano gli occhi. Era pallida e magra, molto più magra di quando lui se ne era andato.

Era stato lui a ridurla così? Sembrava quasi un fantasma.

Lui si alzò: "Perché l'hai portata qui?"

"L'ha scoperto da sola."

Stear si voltò dall'altra parte, non voleva parlarle, non riusciva a guardarla, schiacciato dalla vergogna.

Si sentì prendere per la camicia, era Albert, aveva un'espressione molto poco amichevole.

"Ascoltami bene, Stear! Patty ti vuole molto bene, ha sofferto le pene dell'inferno, non puoi rifiutarti di parlare con lei, non puoi farla soffrire ancora di più, per cui ora smettila di comportarti da vigliacco, non gettare via l'unica cosa bella della tua vita, l'amore di una ragazza come lei!"

Stear non conosceva quell'aspetto del carattere di Albert, rimase senza parole, non l'aveva mai visto essere così duro.

"Va bene", disse rassegnato, "le parlerò…solo questo, io non…", e abbassò gli occhi a terra.

Albert tornò verso l'auto, disse a Patty che l'avrebbe aspettata e poi andò a cercare Martin.

I due ragazzi restarono soli, si guardarono per un po' da distante poi Patty non resistette più e corse ad abbracciare Stear; lui si sentì invadere lentamente dal calore di quell'abbraccio e, per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, sorrise debolmente.

Patty singhiozzava con il viso nella sua camicia, passarono minuti che sembravano eternità, poi, infine, lei lo guardò negli occhi, non riuscivano a parlare, nessuno dei due riusciva a parlare; Patty fece una cosa che lui non si sarebbe mai aspettato: si alzò in punta di piedi e lo baciò sulle labbra, un bacio leggerissimo, un soffio, ma bastò perché Stear, già confuso, iniziasse a piangere come un bambino, si piegò sulle ginocchia, accasciandosi a terra: "Perdonami", fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire.

Patty lo abbracciò stretto, la testa contro la sua. "Amore mio", disse con un soffio di voce ma sufficiente affinché lui la sentisse.

***

Il sole stava lentamente scendendo dietro gli alberi che circondavano la villa.

Quando Candy era a Lakewood andava tutti giorni a quell'ora nelle scuderie a strigliare Sogno, a portagli qualche carota, talvolta gli faceva fare quattro passi attaccato alla cavezza, se quel giorno non erano usciti. Gli stallieri avrebbero potuto farlo per lei ma quella era una cosa che l'aiutava a non pensare a tutto quello che stava accadendo intorno a lei.

L'incontro tra Stear e Patty non sembrava aver dato i frutti sperati: si erano visti, si erano parlati ma poi lui sembrava aver eretto un muro tra se e il mondo, non le permetteva di aiutarlo.

Stear la preoccupava, non reagiva all'apatia, sembrava non avesse alcuno scopo per vivere.

Patty era stata costretta a tornare in Florida per riaccompagnare la nonna a sbrigare alcuni affari senza sapere cosa fare per aiutare l'uomo che amava a ritornare a vivere.

Archie ed Annie erano tornati a Chicago per preparare le nozze imminenti, mancavano meno di due settimane.

La zia Elroy era svenuta quando aveva avuto la notizia del ritorno di Stear e aveva voluto a tutti i costi vederlo; era appena partita, accompagnata da James,per tornare in città.

Nella grande villa erano rimasti lei e Albert; Stear ed il dottor Martin erano ancora nel casino di caccia, quella era l'ultima notte che avrebbero passato lì.

Albert era a Chicago da tre giorni, aveva dovuto presenziare ad alcune riunioni delle Banche e di alcune società della famiglia; sarebbe tornato da lì a poco, forse in tempo per la cena.

Stava strigliando il cavallo che cercava di mordicchiarle la giacca dell'abito da cavallerizza quando sentì un rumore di passi sulla ghiaia.

Si voltò con un gran sorriso, pensando fosse Albert ed invece si trovò Neal davanti.

"Ciao."

"Che fai qui?"

"Sono venuto a vedere il meraviglioso cavallo di cui parla tutta la famiglia…"

Candy strinse gli occhi: "Non hai mai visto un cavallo?"

"Veramente volevo vedere te", si appoggiò alla porta della scuderia incrociando le braccia.

"Ti ho già detto di girarmi alla larga, e te l'ha detto anche Albert."

"Bisogna fare quello che ordina lo zio, eh? Sempre! A te cosa ha ordinato? Tu cosa gli hai ordinato?"

"Cosa stai dicendo?"

"Lo sai che sono davvero sorpreso di come tu riesca ad ingraziarti le persone?"

"Falla finita!" e fece per uscire dalla stalla ma Neal le sbarrò la strada, prendendole un polso e stringendolo con forza.

"Lasciami!", disse con rabbia Candy cercando di liberarsi, ma lui la spinse indietro.

"Sai che sono ancora arrabbiato per mi hai piantato in asso davanti a tutti alla nostra festa di fidanzamento?"

"Sei impazzito, ti avevo già detto che non ne volevo sapere di te!", si accorse che lui aveva bevuto, "lasciami in pace!"

"Tutta colpa sua se ora non sei mia moglie! Ti voleva per lui!"

"Lasciami stare! Non ti avrei sposato comunque! Cosa vorresti insinuare?! Mi fai schifo!", gli gridò sulla faccia ma lui divenne ancora più minaccioso ed una luce spietata si accese nei suoi occhi. Candy cominciò ad aver paura ma cercò di non farlo vedere, Neal era un vigliacco e aver paura di fronte a lui significava fare il suo gioco.

"Vuoi sposare lui, eh? Prima Anthony, poi Terence ma ti è andata male, adesso lo zio! Se davvero una sgualdrina Candy! E ho intenzione di trattarti come tale…", gli occhi di Neal si chiusero fino a diventare due fessure.

Candy cominciò ad essere terrorizzata ma cercava ancora di dominarsi.

"Neal, smettila! Cosa pensi di fare? C'è un sacco di gente nella villa!", cercava di parlare indietreggiando per arrivare al box dove c'era Sogno, sperava di riuscire ad aggrapparsi alla sua criniera mentre il cavallo partiva.

"Non ti sentirà nessuno, sono tutti dall'altra parte dell'edificio e il tuo caro zio non c'è e nemmeno George…"

Neal si stava avvicinando sempre più minaccioso, lei si girò di scatto, aprì la porta del box, riuscì a salire sul cavallo e ad uscire nel corridoio centrale ma Neal l'afferrò per la vita, tirandola giù dall'arcione mentre Sogno usciva dalla stalla nitrendo e scalciando.

Candy cercava di divincolarsi con tutta la forza che aveva ma lui era più alto e più forte e la fece andare a sbattere contro la parete di fondo della stalla, prendendole entrambi i polsi e bloccandola poi contro il muro con tutto il proprio peso.

Candy ansimava forte, ormai in preda al terrore, le lacrime agli occhi.

"Ora finalmente mi darai il bacio che aspetto da tempo", disse Neal con voce sinistra, "e non solo…"

Candy tentò di resistergli ma lui la stava schiacciando con tutto il suo peso e lei non aveva modo di muoversi; si sentiva svenire, non riusciva nemmeno più a gridare, alla fine Neal riuscì a baciarla mentre lei, semi soffocata dal peso del ragazzo e dal terrore, vide tutto nero e svenne.

"Tutto bene William?"

"Sì, George, grazie."

"La signorina?"

"Non ha ancora ripreso i sensi…Hai fatto chiamare il dottor Martin?"

"Sì, ho mandato Jack a prenderlo con il calesse. Perché non la metti sul letto? Stareste più comodi entrambi, forse…"

Albert scosse la testa: era seduto sul divano della camera di Candy, con la ragazza fra le braccia e la stava cullando come fosse una bambina, dondolando leggermente. Stava tremando ancora per l'ira e lo spavento e non riusciva a smettere di pensare a cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse arrivato solo cinque minuti più tardi.

Era tornato abbastanza presto da Chicago, era salito in camera a cambiarsi e poi era sceso in cucina a chiedere di apparecchiare sulla terrazza: era una bella sera di luglio e mangiare fuori era un piacere.

Aveva poi cercato la zia Elroy per riferirle delle riunioni ma lei era già partita alla volta della città, così era sceso in giardino verso le scuderie, sapeva che vi avrebbe trovato Candy che governava Sogno.

Non era arrivato che a metà del giardino quando aveva visto il cavallo arrivare di corsa, nitrendo e sgroppando come se qualcosa l'avesse spaventato. Istintivamente lui era corso verso le scuderie per vedere cos'era accaduto ed entrando per un attimo aveva vacillato vedendo Candy a terra, svenuta, con Neal sopra di lei che cercava di strapparle ancor di più il vestito. Il resto lo ricordava come se avesse visto un film: lui che si avventa su Neal, lo solleva da terra di peso e lo scaraventa contro un box, una breve colluttazione, Neal con il naso rotto riverso a terra, incosciente per l'ultimo colpo che lui gli aveva dato con il manico del forcone; lui, con la mano insanguinata per aver preso la porta di un box invece della faccia di Neal, che lo lega mani e piedi per impedirgli di scappare; ancora lui che prende una coperta, vi avvolge Candy e la porta in casa.

Tremava di rabbia e di spavento: non era tipo da aver paura per se stesso ma, alla vista della ragazza svenuta e Neal sopra di lei, aveva sentito le gambe che cedevano ed il gelo scendergli lungo la schiena.

Quando era arrivato in casa aveva chiamato George, che era arrivato correndo: il tono di voce di William lo aveva spaventato.

Si erano chiusi nella stanza di Candy; Albert voleva togliere il vestito strappato prima che qualcuno lo potesse vedere: lei era la vittima ma se si fossero sparse voci su quello che era realmente accaduto nella stalla la sua reputazione ne sarebbe stata gravemente danneggiata, tutti avrebbero pensato che lei se l'era cercata, provocando Neal in qualche modo, e lui non voleva che accadesse.

Abbastanza imbarazzato, con un George ancora più imbarazzato che dava loro le spalle, Albert tolse il vestito a Candy, le mise un abito pulito e la avvolse in una coperta di cotone, dopo di che si sedette sul divano con lei in braccio.

"Cosa ne hai fatto di quel verme?"

"La polizia sta arrivando."

"Diremo praticamente la verità, che l'ha aggredita nella stalla, ma non aggiungiamo particolari che potrebbero compromettere Candy."

George annuì uscendo.

Albert non riusciva a calmarsi, stava ancora tremando dalla testa ai piedi, non sapeva se era rabbia o l'effetto dello spavento passato ma non riusciva a stare fermo, solo cullare Candy gli dava un po' di sollievo, ogni tanto posava la fonte sulla testa di lei, chiudendo gli occhi per cercare di allentare la tensione. Non voleva metterla giù anche perché era certo che il risveglio sarebbe stato il momento peggiore.

Era passata già quasi un'ora quando lei accennò a riprendere i sensi; il dottor Martin doveva ancora arrivare, ci voleva mezz'ora dal casino di caccia, faceva un'ora tra andata e ritorno ma Albert non voleva che nessun altro sapesse quello che era accaduto e ormai avrebbe dovuto essere lì.

Il risveglio di Candy fu piuttosto agitato: man mano che riprendeva coscienza le tornavano in mente gli ultimi istanti prima di svenire. Si vegliò di colpo e ci mancò poco che prendesse in pieno Albert con un pugno: aveva negli occhi un'espressione tale di terrore che lui sentì il proprio cuore fermarsi per la pena.

Candy piano piano mise a fuoco la scena e quando capì di essere tra le braccia di Albert scoppiò in lacrime nascondendo la testa sul suo petto.

"Va tutto bene, va tutto bene, stai tranquilla, è tutto passato, ci sono qua io. Calmati…", le sussurrava Albert stringendola ed accarezzandole i capelli, continuando a cullarla.

Candy pianse a lungo per tutto il terrore che aveva provato, poi lentamente cominciò a calmarsi ed Albert con lei.

"Va tutto bene", le ripeté lui.

Lei lo guardava senza dire una parola: non era necessario, lui era di nuovo arrivato quando lei ne aveva più bisogno.

Quando gli sembrò che la ragazza fosse un po' più calma le chiese se voleva mangiare qualcosa ma lei fece cenno di no, "Solo un po' d'acqua."

Lui la mise giù e fece per alzarsi ma lei lo tirò per la camicia: "Non andare via ho paura."

"Vado a chiedere per l'acqua, stai tranquilla non ti farà più del male!", lo disse con un tono tale che Candy si coprì la bocca con una mano, "Che gli hai fatto?"

"Vorrei poterti dire che l'ho ammazzato", le rispose con rabbia, stringendo i pugni ed alzandosi, "ma l'ho solo messo fuori combattimento ed adesso è stato arrestato."

"Non devi nemmeno pensare di fare una cosa del genere!", disse Candy sbiancando, "Ne per me ne per nessun altro."

Si guardarono negli occhi, Albert si inginocchiò davanti a lei: "Se ti avesse fatto quello che stava cercando di fare l'avrei ammazzato di certo!", il suo sguardo era duro, gli occhi azzurri erano diventati improvvisamente freddi come il ghiaccio.

Candy non aveva mai visto Albert così arrabbiato, lui che non perdeva mai la calma stava tremando di rabbia repressa.

"Oh caro Albert…"gli disse accarezzandogli il viso con le mani.

Lui l'abbracciò e nascose il viso nei capelli di lei perché non voleva che lo vedesse con gli occhi lucidi.

In quel momento bussarono.

Lui si ricompose in fretta: "Avanti!"

Era George con il dottor Martin, Candy sgranò gli occhi.

"Cosa fa lei qui?"

"Sono venuto a vedere come stai, George mi ha detto che hai avuto una piccola disavventura…"

Candy ebbe un conato di vomito a ricordo di quello che era accaduto.

"Lasciateci soli! Anche tu Albert.", disse guardandolo serio.

William stava misurando a grandi passi lo studio della villa di Chicago, quando entrarono la zia Elroy, Lilith, Iriza e il signor Legan.

Si fermò irrigidendosi e posando uno sguardo gelido sui quattro.

"Perché ci hai fatti chiamare così di fretta?", chiese Elroy visibilmente irritata, sedendo sul divano.

"Già zio, perché? E perché Neal non c'è?"

Erano passati due giorni dall'aggressione e lui non aveva ancora sbollito la rabbia per quella faccenda.

"Neal due giorni fa, più meno a quest'ora, ha pensato bene di aggredire Candy nella stalla, animato dalle peggiori intenzioni. Se non fossi intervenuto in tempo a quest'ora forse avreste un figlio, un fratello, un nipote stupratore e forse assassino. Attualmente si trova nella prigione di Stato, il processo per aggressione, perché è di questo che sarà accusato, si terrà tra un mese e mi sono premurato di fare in modo che abbia il massimo della pena e la sconti tutta", e li fissò uno ad uno con uno sguardo gelido.

"Ma zio, sicuramente lei lo avrà provocato! Ha sempre fatto così con tutti…"

"Taci Iriza!", le rispose la zia, "Tuo fratello è sempre stato uno smidollato e non mi sarei mai aspettata un'azione del genere da lui. Il fatto è molto grave."

Il signori Legan erano rimasti senza parole a fissare William; Lilith alla fine chiese "E ora?"

"Direi che il minimo che possiate fare è di mettere a tacere la faccenda evitando di fare esternazioni in pubblico su Candy. Non potremo impedire alla stampa di fare elucubrazioni sui motivi ma possiamo evitare di dare loro particolari, mi sono spiegato?" e fissò durissimo Iriza che abbassò gli occhi.

"Se e quando uscirà di prigione non voglio che sia mai" e sottolineò quella parola, "mai, nello stesso posto dove si trova Candy e questo vale anche per te Iriza, così forse la smetterete di tormentarla. Se è necessario me lo faccio scrivere anche da un giudice. Resta inteso che la prossima volta che mi toccherà intervenire a difesa di Candy contro di voi, sarete esclusi da qualsiasi diritto sull'eredità e saranno revocati anche tutti i diritti che vi siete arrogati in questi anni in mia assenza, compreso il fatto di usare il nome degli Andrew per i vostri scopi personali di arrivismo sociale."

Le ultime parole di William furono uno schiaffo in particolare per Lilith e Iriza, che schiumava di rabbia, ma non poterono far altro che uscire a testa bassa da quell'incontro, giurando vendetta.

***

L'estate volse al termine.

Dopo il matrimonio di Archie ed Annie, Albert era ripartì per i viaggi d'affari, Candy tornò alla Casa di Pony e ricominciò ad aiutare il dottor Johnson.

Passò l'autunno, arrivò l'inverno.

Albert era molto impegnato e non riusciva, come avrebbe voluto, a recarsi alla casa di Pony a trovare Candy e i bambini, scriveva però lunghe lettere raccontando dei suoi viaggi, dei miglioramenti di Stear, della clinica del dottor Martin che aveva fatto ingrandire e cui aveva dedicato una fondazione.

Le lettere di Albert le portavano sempre un gran sorriso sulle labbra ma le mancava molto.

Alla casa di Pony i pettegolezzi mondani arrivavano raramente e Candy faceva di tutto per non leggere i giornali e quello che scrivevano di Terence: ogni volta che sentiva o leggeva quel nome era una fitta al cuore.

Stava finendo l'inverno.

Erano ormai quattro mesi che non vedeva Albert e l'ultima lettera annunciava il suo ritorno: le aveva detto di aspettarlo alla Casa di Pony, sarebbe arrivato con un sacco di regali per i bambini.

Candy fu buttata giù dal letto con una palla di neve quel mattino.

Indispettita per lo scherzo si alzò brandendo il cuscino e gridando: "Se prendo quello che è stato lo sistemo io! Stavo facendo un così bel sogno!" e corse fuori dalla stanza in pigiama alla ricerca dei bambini ma si sentì afferrare per la vita e sollevare come un sacco.

"Scusa, chi vorresti sistemare?"

Albert si prese il cuscino in faccia.

"Vergognati! Ti comporti come uno dei bambini!", gli disse facendo l'offesa ma sotto sotto rideva, felice di vederlo, lui era appena arrivato, aveva ancora addosso il lungo cappotto.

"Ma io sono un bambino…troppo cresciuto. Che sogno stavi facendo?", le chiese dandole un bacio sulla tempia.

"Ora lasciami! Stavo sognando di prenderti a cuscinate!". Candy non riusciva ancora a toccare terra, lui la teneva ancora sollevata, ridendo.

"Solo se mi prometti di non prendermi a cuscinate!"

"Se non mi metti giù le prendi lo stesso", fece di rimando lei.

"Ehi, lascia stare il capo!", gridarono i bambini che, svegliati dalle voci dei due ragazzi, si erano precipitati nel corridoio e si stavano preparando ad una guerra con i guanciali.

Fu così che quella mattina la Casa di Pony fu svegliata da un allegro chiasso che durò fino a metà della mattinata quando Suor Maria perse la pazienza e sgridò grandi e piccini, condannando Albert e Candy a rimettere in ordine tutto quanto da soli perché erano stati loro la causa di tutto quel trambusto.

I due ragazzi si misero all'opera ridendo e la lotta dei cuscini riprese a fasi alterne.

George aveva cercato di restare serio e c'era riuscito fino a quando non aveva visto Albert sommerso dai più piccoli che l'avevano riempito di piume dalla testa ai piedi. Albert, sentendo la sua risata, gli aveva scoccato un'occhiata divertita: era raro che George si lasciasse andare.

Ancora ridendo, dopo che ebbero finito di fare ordine, Albert e Candy erano entrati nel salottino dove c'erano già Miss Pony e Suor Maria che conversavano con George.

"Ecco qui i bambini più grandi della casa", li apostrofò dolcemente Miss Pony. Erano contente di vedere il sorriso sulle labbra di Candy e si erano accorte dell'espressione radiosa che aveva quando Albert era con lei: entrambe speravano che quell'amicizia molto forte potesse diventare qualcosa di più profondo ma nessuna delle due aveva avuto il coraggio di confessarlo all'altra e così si trovarono a pensare la stessa cosa mentre guardavano i due ragazzi entrare nella stanza.

Dopo il primo momento in cui William le aveva messe in soggezione per il ruolo che aveva rivestito nella vita di Candy le due donne si erano accorte presto che quel ragazzo era tutt'altro che un arcigno signore a capo di una delle famiglie più potenti d'America.

Se qualcuno l'avesse visto durante i periodi in cui faceva visita alla casa di Pony avrebbe potuto pensare che fosse un ragazzo del posto oppure uno dei bambini cresciuti all'orfanotrofio.

Si alzava presto insieme loro e dava una mano a fare i lavori in casa o andava con i più grandi a governare gli animali nella stalla o nell'orto dietro la casa, li portava a pescare o a cercare funghi.

Talvolta accompagnava Suor Maria o Miss Pony a fare le commissioni o la spesa in paese e la sera dava una mano a mettere a letto i bambini. Le due donne in un primo momento si erano sentite molto in imbarazzo, avevano cercato di farlo desistere dal lavorare, dopo tutto era un ospite.

Albert aveva spiegato alle due donne che non era tipo da stare con le mani in mano e che badare ai bambini non era un lavoro ma un divertimento.

Poi Candy aveva detto loro davanti a lui: "Vi prego, fategli fare qualcosa altrimenti me lo trovo sempre tra i piedi a farmi gli scherzi o a farli ai bambini!", con un'aria comicamente disperata, mettendosi in ginocchio davanti alle due donne.

Lui l'aveva afferrata per la vita e sollevata, dandole un sonoro bacio sulla tempia, lei aveva protestato ridendo: "Se non mi metti giù ti faccio vedere io!"; la scaramuccia era finita con un inseguimento ed una battaglia a palle di neve che aveva coinvolto anche i bambini.

I due erano rientrati ridendo come matti, abbracciati. Miss Pony e Suor Maria continuavano a sperare.

"Come vanno i lavori?"

"Bene, la parte ad ovest è stata finita da circa un mese e vi abbiamo trasferito l'aula dei più grandi e lo spazio gioco per i più piccoli. La parte ad est invece la faranno dopo la fine dell'inverno: con la neve non riescono a lavorare."

"La stalla ho visto che è stata finita…"

"Sì, hanno finito la copertura poco prima che iniziasse a nevicare troppo."

"Allora domani George, per cortesia, vai a spedire un telegramma perché mandino qui i due cavallini che abbiamo preso a La Porte. Per le capre mi ha detto, Miss Pony, che possiamo chiedere al Signor Cartwrite di vendercene qualcuna, giusto?"

"Sì ma…non ti devi disturbare tanto, noi…"

Albert scosse la testa: "Nessun disturbo, a me fa piacere…"

Albert aveva voluto che l'orfanotrofio dove Candy era cresciuta fosse riparato e restaurato: aveva acquistato l'edificio ed il terreno circostante dal signor Cartwrite e stava aggiungendo due ali nuove dietro l'edificio in modo che ci fosse più spazio ed i bambini non fossero costretti a stare stretti, soprattutto in inverno, quando la neve alta spesso non consentiva di uscire. Anche la stalla nuova e più grande era stata una sua idea, in modo che ci potessero stare comodi i due cavallini che aveva comprato per il carro ed il calesse nuovi.

Aveva fatto anche di più: aveva assegnato all'orfanotrofio un vitalizio annuale per coprire tutte le spese, anche quelle impreviste, che si sarebbero potute presentare.

La Zia Elroy era andata su tutte le furie.

"Sei sempre stato una testa matta, ma ora addirittura comprare e finanziare un orfanotrofio! La Casa di Pony, poi! Non potevi sceglierne un altro?!"

"Zia cara, non sappiamo nemmeno con precisione a quanto ammonta il patrimonio della nostra famiglia, ma le assicuro che non falliremo per quel poco denaro destinato alla Casa di Pony. Sappia che mi costa di più togliere ogni volta dai guai quell'impiastro di Neal!"

Lei non aveva potuto far altro che tacere.

Albert aveva deciso di fermarsi per circa due settimane, aveva bisogno di un po' di vacanza e desiderava passare del tempo lontano dai grattacapi del lavoro: aveva detto a George di venire a riprenderlo di martedì, nel pomeriggio.

Il tempo passò velocemente, tra gli scherzi di Albert, il lavoro di Candy con il dottore, il continuo rincorrersi dei due ragazzi che cercavano di passare più tempo possibile insieme.

Era Albert, mattiniero come al solito, a svegliare Candy perché non facesse aspettare il dottore. La sera trovavano il modo di restare a chiacchierare davanti al fuoco, anche quando già tutta la casa dormiva, e raccontarsi cosa avevano fatto in quei mesi in cui erano stati lontani.

Si vedeva che erano mancati l'uno all'altra.

"Sai, a volte ripenso alla nostra casa…"

"Davvero?"

"Già…"

Erano seduti su piccolo divano nel salottino.

"Sai, a volte mi piacerebbe tornare indietro…", continuò a fissare il fuoco che danzava leggero nel caminetto.

"Non potevi fare altro…"

"Lo so ma stavo bene…", era particolarmente strano quella sera, Candy guardava il suo viso illuminato dai bagliori del fuoco, i capelli apparivano lucenti come oro, con i riflessi rossi sulle ciocche che gli incorniciavano il viso; gli occhi guardavano il fuoco ma non lo vedevano, era assorto, stava parlando più con se stesso che con lei, la testa appoggiata ad un mano.

"Qualcosa non va?", lui non sembrava averla sentita.

"No, tutto bene", ma lei lo guardò con uno sopracciglio alzato, "Mi sento solo un po' stanco della vita che faccio ora e qualche volta mi pesa stare lontano da qui, mi trovo bene, come quando vivevamo a Chicago", aveva accuratamente evitato di dire vicino a lei, "Penso che se non mi fosse tornata la memoria non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto fare una vita semplice, forse, alla fine sarei venuto qui a dare una mano a Miss Pony e Suor Maria oppure avrei trovato un altro lavoro a Chicago…", aveva di nuovo lo sguardo perso.

Candy non sapeva cosa fare, c'erano momenti in cui Albert si adombrava, la sua mente seguiva pensieri che lo rendevano silenzioso e meditabondo: da quando era arrivato alla casa di Pony accadeva sempre più spesso.

Vedere Albert così la rendeva nervosa, agitata, non sapeva bene cosa fare, non era mai riuscita a farsi dire cosa lo rendeva "triste": quello era l'unico aggettivo che le veniva in mente pensando a lui in quella situazione ma non era un aggettivo che calzasse bene ad Albert, di solito.

"Mi vuoi dire cosa c'è?", gli chiese di nuovo dolcemente, poggiando una mano sul suo braccio.

Lui parve scuotersi, si girò con un grande sorriso: "Tutto bene, piccola."

Lei continuava a guardarlo seria, poi si alzò ed andò ad accoccolarsi vicinissima a lui, contro il suo fianco, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

Albert si sentì come percorso da una scossa, gli accadeva sempre quando Candy gli si avvicinava così. Ormai aveva da tempo ammesso con se stesso di essersi innamorato di quegli occhi verdi, di quelle lentiggini, dei suoi sorrisi, dei suoi modi di fare, femminili ed acerbi nello stesso tempo, ma non si era mai dato una speranza perché sapeva che era impossibile, la guardava e l'amava in silenzio, senza rumore.

Quando Neal l'aveva aggredita il dolore fisico che lui aveva provato nel vederla stare male gli aveva fatto capire che ormai era completamente inutile tentare di resistere a quel sentimento. Ora l'unica cosa che gli interessava era proteggerla, da tutti e da tutto ma non sapeva come proteggere se stesso da lei.

La abbracciò stretta e lei si abbandonò completamente. Non dissero più una parola.

Accadeva sempre più spesso che, quando le due donne andavano a dormire, loro si fermassero davanti al fuoco: lei si acciambellava tra le sue braccia, talvolta si addormentava e lui restava a guardarla alla luce del fuoco, completamente perso in lei, talvolta giocava con i suoi riccioli, talvolta la accarezzava o semplicemente appoggiava il viso sui suoi capelli e restava a fissare il fuoco respirando il suo profumo.

Lei, così piccola in confronto a lui, talvolta, gli sembrava uno scricciolo che avesse preso troppo freddo durante un temporale.

Aveva fatto di tutto per mascherare ciò che provava ma in quei giorni aveva avvertito chiaramente che il legame forte che già li univa si stava rinforzando ancora di più: sempre più spesso lei cercava il conforto del suo abbraccio, delle sue carezze, tutto questo però lo spiazzava completamente, continuava a ripetersi che lo faceva perché lo sentiva come un fratello, come un amico, forse era perché le mancava così tanto Terence che aveva bisogno anche di abbracci, di carezze.

Un fratello, in fondo, avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa, allo stesso modo. Talvolta però non ne era affatto sicuro.

Per Candy i ritorni di Albert erano qualcosa che atteso, di desiderato, una nostalgia che era colmata solo quando lui era lì con lei: si sentiva a casa.

Anche se ormai era passato molto tempo da quando abitavano insieme, la sensazione di vuoto che provava quando lui non c'era si faceva sentire ancora, malgrado tutto l'affetto di Miss Pony e Suor Maria e l'allegra confusione dei bambini…

Quella complicità, quella vicinanza facevano bene a Candy, si sentiva meno sola e le sembrava che questo potesse aiutare Albert a lasciarsi dietro quei momenti di straniamento che talvolta aveva: quando si ritrovavano davanti al fuoco abbracciati lui aveva un'espressione così dolce e felice.

Non sapeva che quei momenti erano dovuti proprio a lei, alla confusione che lui aveva nel cuore, al non riuscire a vedere chiaramente quello che doveva fare: stava affrontando una lotta interiore, tra ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare e ciò che avrebbe voluto essere.

Albert vedeva che le nubi sul cuore della ragazza diminuivano, non erano scomparse ma diminuivano lentamente.

Lui era sempre più confuso ed il cuore piano piano, il suo cuore, iniziava timidamente a sperare, anche se non voleva ammetterlo.

Quello era l'ultimo giorno: di lì a poco il ragazzo sarebbe partito, George era già arrivato e li attendeva in casa ma Albert e Candy riuscirono a trovare il tempo di salire insieme sul grande albero in cima alla collina di Pony. Si sedettero su due rami adiacenti e ciascuno si perse nei propri pensieri ma faceva freddo e l'aria carica di neve consigliava di rientrare.

Candy lasciò vagare la mente, pensò ad Anthony, pensò a Terence che le tornava sempre davanti agli occhi: gli aveva detto addio in quella fredda notte d'inverno, se solo avesse potuto tornare indietro l'avrebbe fatto. Pensò che solo le partenze di Albert erano sempre seguite da un ritorno, anche se c'era stato un tempo in cui aveva temuto che non fosse così.

Lo guardò per un attimo, aveva di nuovo lo sguardo triste: si chiese a cosa stesse pensando, lui le leggeva dentro come fosse un libro aperto, lei non riusciva a fare altrettanto e si domandava sempre più spesso il perché. Le raccontava dei suoi viaggi, di quello che faceva quando era lontano da lei, delle persone che aveva conosciuto, talvolta si lasciava andare con molto garbo anche a qualche osservazione sulla parentela, soprattutto quella che non poteva soffrire; le raccontava dell'infanzia, di quando ancora non si conoscevano, ma dei suoi sentimenti no: dopo quell'incidente a causa di Cathrine, Candy non aveva più osato affrontare l'argomento con lui, le sembrava di essere priva di tatto, le era spiaciuto essersi comportata così stupidamente, si era accorta del suo imbarazzo, dell'agitazione in cui l'aveva messo, si era sentita invadente.

Si era accorta che lui, in apparenza sempre così sicuro, rassicurante, forte, in realtà evitava sempre di parlare di sé, dei suoi sentimenti. Non gli aveva mai sentito raccontare di avere un debole per qualche ragazza: sapeva delle manovre della zia Elroy per cercagli una moglie, lo aveva capito dopo quell'episodio con la signorina Lewis. Si era fatta l'idea che qualcosa doveva averlo ferito a tal punto che aveva deciso di non amare più nessuna e a lei questo sembrava incredibile, qualcosa che stonava in lui, sempre così solare.

Ora però avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per sapere a cosa stava pensando, il perché di quello sguardo triste e malinconico che non era da lui.

"Vai via di nuovo, vero?"

"Starò una settimana circa a Chicago, soprattutto per preparare le ultime cose, poi partirò mercoledì l'altro, abbiamo la nave a New York venerdì."

Gli occhi di Candy si velarono di tristezza, _New York…Terence..._

Non avevano più parlato di Terence, Candy cercava di non pensarci, di allontanare da lei tutto quello che poteva ricordarle il ragazzo, in quella due settimane aveva cercato di rivolgere tutte le sue attenzioni ad Albert, che non vedeva da così tanto. Scacciò quell'immagine con forza.

Sospirò.

"Starai via molto, questa volta, vero?"

Era una cosa normale per lei vedere Albert partire e poi tornare: questa volta era diverso, il viaggio sarebbe stato molto lungo e avrebbero fatto fatica a restare in contatto.

"Lo sai che ho rimandato questo viaggio molte volte ma devo farlo. Le fazendas che abbiamo in Argentina stanno creando problemi, mi sono giunte voci che non mi piacciono e devo andare a controllare. Impiegheremo quasi due mesi solo per arrivare a destinazione, ce ne vorranno almeno tre o quattro per fare tutto, se non ci sono intoppi, prima di sette mesi non credo di tornare. Ti prometto che ti scriverò tutte le volte che mi sarà possibile" e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

Lei si voltò sorridendo, "Voglio ben sperare che mi scriverai, altrimenti sarò terribilmente preoccupata!", gli disse seria.

"Comincia a nevicare, scendiamo prima di farci male", le disse lui.

Ai piedi dell'albero i due ragazzi si fermarono uno di fronte all'altro: Candy aveva gli occhi lucidi, come Albert. Si abbracciarono, lei nascose il viso nella giacca di lui, inspirando forte il suo odore, quel profumo aveva il potere di un balsamo, di calmarla; si sentiva strana, mai come quella volta avrebbe voluto che lui rimanesse o…che la portasse con se ma non osava chiederglielo.

"Mi mancherai, torna tutto intero!", gli disse cercando di scherzare, con un mezzo sorriso.

Il viso di Albert era diventato serio, la stava fissando negli occhi, ancora una volta lei si sentì come trasparente a quello sguardo, come se non potesse nascondere quello che aveva dentro. Solo che ora c'era una tale confusione che non sapeva proprio cosa Albert potesse vedere. Si sentiva lacerata in due: avrebbe voluto che non partisse ma allo stesso tempo avrebbe voluto seguirlo, non sapeva se dirglielo o meno, lui spesso le aveva chiesto di partire, questa volta no, lo riteneva troppo pericoloso.

Lui le accarezzò il viso e lei non poté fare a meno di appoggiare la guancia su quella mano, socchiudendo gli occhi. _Torna presto_, pensò, _non sei ancora partito e già mi manchi_.

Lui continuava a guardarla serio, sembrava che stesse lottando con se stesso per qualche motivo. Lei riprese a guardarlo negli occhi e cercò di indovinare a cosa stesse pensando: il suo sguardo aveva un'intensità tale che lei dovette di nuovo abbassare gli occhi. Non si mossero, lui continuava a tenerla stretta con un braccio e con l'altro ad accarezzarle il viso, guardandola in un modo enigmatico che la mise in agitazione, si accorse che la mano di lui aveva un lieve tremore. Ad un tratto la lasciò andare e prendendole il viso tra le mani la baciò, trasmettendole con quel bacio tutto il tormento interiore di quei mesi, tutto l'immenso amore che aveva per lei, tutta la speranza di non essere respinto. La ferrea volontà di William aveva ceduto ad Albert, non era più possibile per lui dissimulare quello che stava provando…la partenza che incombeva gli aveva fatto capire quanto per lui fosse importante sapere se Candy…

Albert ricevette uno schiaffo in pieno viso.

Candy con le lacrime agli occhi, sconvolta, lo stava guardando senza dire un parola, tremava e non era per il freddo.

Lui chinò il capo, sconfitto, cercò di dominare la delusione e la tristezza ma non gli riuscì molto bene: "Scusami", con voce incrinata dal dolore, "non avrei dovuto, scusami."

Non reagì, non fece nulla, non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo, se ne andò, lasciando Candy sotto l'albero che piangeva immobile sotto la neve che cadeva sempre più fitta.

"Scusami…", le disse ancora passandole accanto.

George era uscito a cercarlo perché era giunta l'ora di andare; lo vide arrivare solo e lo interrogò con gli occhi, lui fece finta di non capire. Entrò a salutare Miss Pony, Suor Maria e i bambini poi raggiunse l'auto che partì sotto la nevicata.

George continuava a guardarlo di sottecchi, aspettò per un po' che lui parlasse, poi:

"William, tutto bene?"

"Sì, George, grazie….veramente no, sono uno stupido!", disse scrollando la testa e fissando un punto lontano fuori dal finestrino.

"La signorina Candy, vero?"

Talvolta Albert dimenticava quanto quell'uomo lo conoscesse bene.

"Sì", disse stringendo la mascella, continuando a fissare fuori.

"Mi dispiace."

"Sono io che ho sbagliato, ha fatto la sua scelta già da tempo e non sono io."

La neve scendeva abbondante.

13


	13. Chapter 13

Due giorni dopo la discussione con Stear, Candy ancora pensava alle sue parole, a quello che lui le aveva detto di Terence: non riusciva a darsi pace. Si era svegliata presto, aveva di nuovo sognato la loro separazione a New York. Ancora in vestaglia era scesa nel salotto piccolo al secondo piano, sperava di trovare Albert, sperava che lui avesse parole che l'aiutassero a stare meglio. Entrò nel salotto e si accorse che c'era già qualcuno seduto davanti a caminetto spento, qualcuno che stava piangendo.

"Annie!"

"Candy!"

"Che ci fai qui così presto? Perché piangi?"

Lei non rispose e riprese a piangere.

"Annie, dimmi cosa succede..." e si sedette accanto a lei abbracciandola.

"Candy, io…non so se…io…Archie…non so cosa ha Archie…"

"Perché?", chiese Candy facendosi vigile.

"È dal giorno della festa che è strano, è sempre soprapensiero, mi risponde in modo vago, non mi dice dove va…"

"Sarà in pensiero per i preparativi del matrimonio…", provò ad abbozzare Candy, sapeva cos'era che tormentava Archie ma non voleva e non poteva dirlo; il carattere troppo emotivo di Annie avrebbe finito per cedere davanti a Patty.

"No, no, no…se fosse come dici tu mi avrebbe detto qualcosa…no ci deve essere qualcos'altro…perché sparisce così? Tutti i pomeriggi…Candy io, io…credo che abbia un'altra…" ed arrossì violentemente, grosse lacrime le scesero sulle guance già bagnate.

Candy non resistette, scoppiò a ridere.

"Candy, perche' ridi? Perche' mi prendi in giro???!!!"

"Annie, Archie non ha un'altra!", Candy non riusciva a smettere di ridere.

Annie era sempre più contrariata, si alzò di scatto e corse via.

Candy la inseguì nel corridoio: "Annie vuoi fermarti, Annie!"

"Lasciami in pace!"

"Annie! Annie, fermati! Archie non ha un'altra! Annie fermati!"

Avevano raggiunto le scale che scendevano al primo piano, Annie si fermò: "Se non ha un'altra dimmi dove va e cosa fa tutti i pomeriggi!"

Candy guardò con tenerezza Annie, non era cambiata molto, la sua paura di perdere Archie a causa di un'altra ragazza non era cambiata.

"Annie, se ti calmi te lo dico ma devi promettermi di non dire nulla a Patty, di non lasciarti sfuggire nulla, non per il momento."

Annie la guardò con aria interrogativa.

"Cosa c'entra Patty adesso? È con lei che esce a cavallo?!"

"Ma no sciocchina, ascolta, mi prometti di non dirle nulla?"

Annie fece sì con la testa.

"La sera della festa qualcuno è tornato, qualcuno che non avremmo mai pensato di poter rivedere, Archie va da lui tutti i giorni, al casino di caccia, Annie, Archie va da Stear…"

Annie mise le mani sulla bocca ma il grido che Candy udì non l'aveva emesso lei, proveniva dal fondo delle scale.

Candy ed Annie si guardarono "Patty!"

Scesero veloci le scale ma la ragazza era già uscita in giardino.

"Vado a cambiarmi e prendo Sogno, tu cercala nel parco."

"Va bene"

Pochi minuti dopo entrambe si erano cambiate d'abito, la grande villa dormiva ancora.

Nel dormiveglia sia Albert che Archie udirono il galoppo veloce di un cavallo sul selciato e poco dopo la voce di Annie che chiamava Patty.

"Forza bello, dobbiamo trovare Patty, forza!", Candy incitava il cavallo, dovevo essere ormai passate due ore, cominciava a sentire la fame, non aveva quasi toccato cibo la sera precedente, non aveva fatto colazione ed il caldo cominciava a farsi sentire.

Ormai si stava rassegnando a tornare alla villa ad avvertire Albert ed Archie quando vide arrivare quest'ultimo al galoppo.

"Candy, finalmente ti ho trovato! Vieni, è tutto a posto, Annie ha trovato Patty, era vicino all'imbarcadero."

"Grazie al cielo! Come sta?"

"È sconvolta ma vuole vedere Stear a tutti i costi, Albert le ha promesso che l'avrebbe portata da lui."

"Bisogna avvisarlo…", disse girando il cavallo.

"No, Albert dice che è meglio se se la sbrighino da soli!"

"Ma Stear si arrabbierà…"

"Quella testa dura di mio fratello! È uno stupido a fare così…forse ha ragione Albert, passato il primo shock forse le cose andranno a posto. Vieni, torniamo a casa."

Stear passava lunghe ore seduto a guardare fuori, fissando un punto nel vuoto, lo sguardo assente. Martin aveva provato più volte a farlo parlare ma lui si era chiuso in se stesso, una rabbia sorda gli avviluppava il cuore e la mente, rabbia per se stesso, per quello che aveva fatto.

Era partito con le più nobili delle intenzioni, non aveva ascoltato Patty, non aveva ascoltato Archie, ne Albert ne Candy. Era convinto che andare ad arruolarsi fosse la cosa migliore da fare per difendere il proprio paese, per difendere Patty e Candy e tutti coloro che amava, non voleva essere solo il ragazzo ricco capace solo di inventare scherzi.

Sapeva volare, sapeva riparare un aereo, poteva essere utile.

Glielo avevano ripetuto tante volte, ma lui non aveva voluto ascoltare: andare in guerra significa rischiare di essere feriti, rischiare di morire, non gli avevano detto, non ci aveva pensato neppure lui, che andare in guerra significa uccidere, soprattutto uccidere.

Quando Dominique era tornato morente, lui aveva iniziato a capire la vera natura della guerra, aveva sbagliato ad arruolarsi, aveva ragione Albert quando diceva che la vita andava rispettata, chi moriva non era il nemico ma un altro uomo come te, come i tuoi amici, come tuo fratello.

La guerra è quando la vita di un uomo non vale più niente, uccidi per non essere ucciso, diventi solo un numero sul bollettino della giornata.

Non era riuscito ad uccidere il suo nemico ma qualcuno non si era fatto scrupolo di colpirlo.

Il suo aereo era precipitato, una barca di pescatori l'aveva recuperato incosciente, aggrappato ad un pezzo della carlinga. Se non fosse caduto in acqua le fiamme dell'aereo l'avrebbero ucciso: era rimasto comunque ustionato, sul lato destro del viso, sul torace, sulle mani.

L'avevano curato in un piccolo ospedale di provincia, era stato tra la vita e la morte per settimane, le ustioni erano gravi, lui non aveva più voglia di vivere, era stato terribile.

Alla fine l'avevano rimandato a casa, su una nave ospedale, rimpatriato a forza. Non aveva smesso di pensare un attimo a Patty ma era convinto che non potesse offrirle più nulla, si vergognava di essersene andato ed averla lasciata sola, senza una parola, convinto di essere nel giusto. Aveva perso la voglia di scherzare, di inventare, tutto gli sembrava privo di senso.

Aveva visto le lacrime di Candy, di Archie, persino gli occhi lucidi di Albert, erano tutti felici di vederlo, nessuno aveva fatto caso al suo corpo, nessuno, ma lui non riusciva a guardarsi allo specchio, non riusciva a vedersi uguale a prima, vedeva solo un buco nero nella sua vita.

Terence l'aveva convinto a tornare a Chicago, quanta disperazione aveva visto nei suoi occhi per la mancanza di Candy, aveva pensato che per Patty era la stessa cosa, ma ora che era lì non era più convinto di aver fatto la cosa giusta, sarebbe stato meglio se fosse diventato un vagabondo lontano da lì…poteva sempre fuggire…non ne aveva la forza, schiacciato com'era dalla vergogna, dal senso di impotenza che l'attanagliava.

Negli incubi rivedeva la morte di Dominique, il suo aereo in fiamme, Patty che lo chiamava, la lacrime nascoste di Terence, i singhiozzi di Candy e si svegliava sempre più stanco.

Era seduto sugli scalini, il tepore del sole del mattino era piacevole: era tanto che non si lasciava andare, che non si faceva cullare dal vento e dagli uccelli, i soli suoni che aveva sentito nelle orecchie per settimane erano quelli dei motori degli aerei e delle mitragliatrici, le grida e i lamenti dei feriti.

Sentì il rumore lontano di un'auto che stava arrivando; restò ad aspettare, pensava fosse Archie, veniva ogni giorno, di solito nel pomeriggio, a cavallo, magari quel giorno aveva deciso di usare l'auto e venire al mattino.

Lui aprì gli occhi solo quando la vettura si fermò: vide Albert scendere e aprire la portiera del passeggero.

"Patty!"mormorò con gli occhi sbarrati.

La ragazza era scesa e si stava aggrappando al braccio di Albert, non vedeva nulla, aveva le lacrime che le riempivano gli occhi. Era pallida e magra, molto più magra di quando lui se ne era andato.

Era stato lui a ridurla così? Sembrava quasi un fantasma.

Lui si alzò: "Perché l'hai portata qui?"

"L'ha scoperto da sola."

Stear si voltò dall'altra parte, non voleva parlarle, non riusciva a guardarla, schiacciato dalla vergogna.

Si sentì prendere per la camicia, era Albert, aveva un'espressione molto poco amichevole.

"Ascoltami bene, Stear! Patty ti vuole molto bene, ha sofferto le pene dell'inferno, non puoi rifiutarti di parlare con lei, non puoi farla soffrire ancora di più, per cui ora smettila di comportarti da vigliacco, non gettare via l'unica cosa bella della tua vita, l'amore di una ragazza come lei!"

Stear non conosceva quell'aspetto del carattere di Albert, rimase senza parole, non l'aveva mai visto essere così duro.

"Va bene", disse rassegnato, "le parlerò…solo questo, io non…", e abbassò gli occhi a terra.

Albert tornò verso l'auto, disse a Patty che l'avrebbe aspettata e poi andò a cercare Martin.

I due ragazzi restarono soli, si guardarono per un po' da distante poi Patty non resistette più e corse ad abbracciare Stear; lui si sentì invadere lentamente dal calore di quell'abbraccio e, per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, sorrise debolmente.

Patty singhiozzava con il viso nella sua camicia, passarono minuti che sembravano eternità, poi, infine, lei lo guardò negli occhi, non riuscivano a parlare, nessuno dei due riusciva a parlare; Patty fece una cosa che lui non si sarebbe mai aspettato: si alzò in punta di piedi e lo baciò sulle labbra, un bacio leggerissimo, un soffio, ma bastò perché Stear, già confuso, iniziasse a piangere come un bambino, si piegò sulle ginocchia, accasciandosi a terra: "Perdonami", fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire.

Patty lo abbracciò stretto, la testa contro la sua. "Amore mio", disse con un soffio di voce ma sufficiente affinché lui la sentisse.

3


	14. Chapter 14

Il sole stava lentamente scendendo dietro gli alberi che circondavano la villa.

Quando Candy era a Lakewood andava tutti giorni a quell'ora nelle scuderie a strigliare Sogno, a portagli qualche carota, talvolta gli faceva fare quattro passi attaccato alla cavezza, se quel giorno non erano usciti. Gli stallieri avrebbero potuto farlo per lei ma quella era una cosa che l'aiutava a non pensare a tutto quello che stava accadendo intorno a lei.

L'incontro tra Stear e Patty non sembrava aver dato i frutti sperati: si erano visti, si erano parlati ma poi lui sembrava aver eretto un muro tra se e il mondo, non le permetteva di aiutarlo.

Stear la preoccupava, non reagiva all'apatia, sembrava non avesse alcuno scopo per vivere.

Patty era stata costretta a tornare in Florida per riaccompagnare la nonna a sbrigare alcuni affari senza sapere cosa fare per aiutare l'uomo che amava a ritornare a vivere.

Archie ed Annie erano tornati a Chicago per preparare le nozze imminenti, mancavano meno di due settimane.

La zia Elroy era svenuta quando aveva avuto la notizia del ritorno di Stear e aveva voluto a tutti i costi vederlo; era appena partita, accompagnata da James,per tornare in città.

Nella grande villa erano rimasti lei e Albert; Stear ed il dottor Martin erano ancora nel casino di caccia, quella era l'ultima notte che avrebbero passato lì.

Albert era a Chicago da tre giorni, aveva dovuto presenziare ad alcune riunioni delle Banche e di alcune società della famiglia; sarebbe tornato da lì a poco, forse in tempo per la cena.

Stava strigliando il cavallo che cercava di mordicchiarle la giacca dell'abito da cavallerizza quando sentì un rumore di passi sulla ghiaia.

Si voltò con un gran sorriso, pensando fosse Albert ed invece si trovò Neal davanti.

"Ciao."

"Che fai qui?"

"Sono venuto a vedere il meraviglioso cavallo di cui parla tutta la famiglia…"

Candy strinse gli occhi: "Non hai mai visto un cavallo?"

"Veramente volevo vedere te", si appoggiò alla porta della scuderia incrociando le braccia.

"Ti ho già detto di girarmi alla larga, e te l'ha detto anche Albert."

"Bisogna fare quello che ordina lo zio, eh? Sempre! A te cosa ha ordinato? Tu cosa gli hai ordinato?"

"Cosa stai dicendo?"

"Lo sai che sono davvero sorpreso di come tu riesca ad ingraziarti le persone?"

"Falla finita!" e fece per uscire dalla stalla ma Neal le sbarrò la strada, prendendole un polso e stringendolo con forza.

"Lasciami!", disse con rabbia Candy cercando di liberarsi, ma lui la spinse indietro.

"Sai che sono ancora arrabbiato per mi hai piantato in asso davanti a tutti alla nostra festa di fidanzamento?"

"Sei impazzito, ti avevo già detto che non ne volevo sapere di te!", si accorse che lui aveva bevuto, "lasciami in pace!"

"Tutta colpa sua se ora non sei mia moglie! Ti voleva per lui!"

"Lasciami stare! Non ti avrei sposato comunque! Cosa vorresti insinuare?! Mi fai schifo!", gli gridò sulla faccia ma lui divenne ancora più minaccioso ed una luce spietata si accese nei suoi occhi. Candy cominciò ad aver paura ma cercò di non farlo vedere, Neal era un vigliacco e aver paura di fronte a lui significava fare il suo gioco.

"Vuoi sposare lui, eh? Prima Anthony, poi Terence ma ti è andata male, adesso lo zio! Se davvero una sgualdrina Candy! E ho intenzione di trattarti come tale…", gli occhi di Neal si chiusero fino a diventare due fessure.

Candy cominciò ad essere terrorizzata ma cercava ancora di dominarsi.

"Neal, smettila! Cosa pensi di fare? C'è un sacco di gente nella villa!", cercava di parlare indietreggiando per arrivare al box dove c'era Sogno, sperava di riuscire ad aggrapparsi alla sua criniera mentre il cavallo partiva.

"Non ti sentirà nessuno, sono tutti dall'altra parte dell'edificio e il tuo caro zio non c'è e nemmeno George…"

Neal si stava avvicinando sempre più minaccioso, lei si girò di scatto, aprì la porta del box, riuscì a salire sul cavallo e ad uscire nel corridoio centrale ma Neal l'afferrò per la vita, tirandola giù dall'arcione mentre Sogno usciva dalla stalla nitrendo e scalciando.

Candy cercava di divincolarsi con tutta la forza che aveva ma lui era più alto e più forte e la fece andare a sbattere contro la parete di fondo della stalla, prendendole entrambi i polsi e bloccandola poi contro il muro con tutto il proprio peso.

Candy ansimava forte, ormai in preda al terrore, le lacrime agli occhi.

"Ora finalmente mi darai il bacio che aspetto da tempo", disse Neal con voce sinistra, "e non solo…"

Candy tentò di resistergli ma lui la stava schiacciando con tutto il suo peso e lei non aveva modo di muoversi; si sentiva svenire, non riusciva nemmeno più a gridare, alla fine Neal riuscì a baciarla mentre lei, semi soffocata dal peso del ragazzo e dal terrore, vide tutto nero e svenne.

2


	15. Chapter 15

"Tutto bene William?"

"Sì, George, grazie."

"La signorina?"

"Non ha ancora ripreso i sensi…Hai fatto chiamare il dottor Martin?"

"Sì, ho mandato Jack a prenderlo con il calesse. Perché non la metti sul letto? Stareste più comodi entrambi, forse…"

Albert scosse la testa: era seduto sul divano della camera di Candy, con la ragazza fra le braccia e la stava cullando come fosse una bambina, dondolando leggermente. Stava tremando ancora per l'ira e lo spavento e non riusciva a smettere di pensare a cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse arrivato solo cinque minuti più tardi.

Era tornato abbastanza presto da Chicago, era salito in camera a cambiarsi e poi era sceso in cucina a chiedere di apparecchiare sulla terrazza: era una bella sera di luglio e mangiare fuori era un piacere.

Aveva poi cercato la zia Elroy per riferirle delle riunioni ma lei era già partita alla volta della città, così era sceso in giardino verso le scuderie, sapeva che vi avrebbe trovato Candy che governava Sogno.

Non era arrivato che a metà del giardino quando aveva visto il cavallo arrivare di corsa, nitrendo e sgroppando come se qualcosa l'avesse spaventato. Istintivamente lui era corso verso le scuderie per vedere cos'era accaduto ed entrando per un attimo aveva vacillato vedendo Candy a terra, svenuta, con Neal sopra di lei che cercava di strapparle ancor di più il vestito. Il resto lo ricordava come se avesse visto un film: lui che si avventa su Neal, lo solleva da terra di peso e lo scaraventa contro un box, una breve colluttazione, Neal con il naso rotto riverso a terra, incosciente per l'ultimo colpo che lui gli aveva dato con il manico del forcone; lui, con la mano insanguinata per aver preso la porta di un box invece della faccia di Neal, che lo lega mani e piedi per impedirgli di scappare; ancora lui che prende una coperta, vi avvolge Candy e la porta in casa.

Tremava di rabbia e di spavento: non era tipo da aver paura per se stesso ma, alla vista della ragazza svenuta e Neal sopra di lei, aveva sentito le gambe che cedevano ed il gelo scendergli lungo la schiena.

Quando era arrivato in casa aveva chiamato George, che era arrivato correndo: il tono di voce di William lo aveva spaventato.

Si erano chiusi nella stanza di Candy; Albert voleva togliere il vestito strappato prima che qualcuno lo potesse vedere: lei era la vittima ma se si fossero sparse voci su quello che era realmente accaduto nella stalla la sua reputazione ne sarebbe stata gravemente danneggiata, tutti avrebbero pensato che lei se l'era cercata, provocando Neal in qualche modo, e lui non voleva che accadesse.

Abbastanza imbarazzato, con un George ancora più imbarazzato che dava loro le spalle, Albert tolse il vestito a Candy, le mise un abito pulito e la avvolse in una coperta di cotone, dopo di che si sedette sul divano con lei in braccio.

"Cosa ne hai fatto di quel verme?"

"La polizia sta arrivando."

"Diremo praticamente la verità, che l'ha aggredita nella stalla, ma non aggiungiamo particolari che potrebbero compromettere Candy."

George annuì uscendo.

Albert non riusciva a calmarsi, stava ancora tremando dalla testa ai piedi, non sapeva se era rabbia o l'effetto dello spavento passato ma non riusciva a stare fermo, solo cullare Candy gli dava un po' di sollievo, ogni tanto posava la fonte sulla testa di lei, chiudendo gli occhi per cercare di allentare la tensione. Non voleva metterla giù anche perché era certo che il risveglio sarebbe stato il momento peggiore.

Era passata già quasi un'ora quando lei accennò a riprendere i sensi; il dottor Martin doveva ancora arrivare, ci voleva mezz'ora dal casino di caccia, faceva un'ora tra andata e ritorno ma Albert non voleva che nessun altro sapesse quello che era accaduto e ormai avrebbe dovuto essere lì.

Il risveglio di Candy fu piuttosto agitato: man mano che riprendeva coscienza le tornavano in mente gli ultimi istanti prima di svenire. Si vegliò di colpo e ci mancò poco che prendesse in pieno Albert con un pugno: aveva negli occhi un'espressione tale di terrore che lui sentì il proprio cuore fermarsi per la pena.

Candy piano piano mise a fuoco la scena e quando capì di essere tra le braccia di Albert scoppiò in lacrime nascondendo la testa sul suo petto.

"Va tutto bene, va tutto bene, stai tranquilla, è tutto passato, ci sono qua io. Calmati…", le sussurrava Albert stringendola ed accarezzandole i capelli, continuando a cullarla.

Candy pianse a lungo per tutto il terrore che aveva provato, poi lentamente cominciò a calmarsi ed Albert con lei.

"Va tutto bene", le ripeté lui.

Lei lo guardava senza dire una parola: non era necessario, lui era di nuovo arrivato quando lei ne aveva più bisogno.

Quando gli sembrò che la ragazza fosse un po' più calma le chiese se voleva mangiare qualcosa ma lei fece cenno di no, "Solo un po' d'acqua."

Lui la mise giù e fece per alzarsi ma lei lo tirò per la camicia: "Non andare via ho paura."

"Vado a chiedere per l'acqua, stai tranquilla non ti farà più del male!", lo disse con un tono tale che Candy si coprì la bocca con una mano, "Che gli hai fatto?"

"Vorrei poterti dire che l'ho ammazzato", le rispose con rabbia, stringendo i pugni ed alzandosi, "ma l'ho solo messo fuori combattimento ed adesso è stato arrestato."

"Non devi nemmeno pensare di fare una cosa del genere!", disse Candy sbiancando, "Ne per me ne per nessun altro."

Si guardarono negli occhi, Albert si inginocchiò davanti a lei: "Se ti avesse fatto quello che stava cercando di fare l'avrei ammazzato di certo!", il suo sguardo era duro, gli occhi azzurri erano diventati improvvisamente freddi come il ghiaccio.

Candy non aveva mai visto Albert così arrabbiato, lui che non perdeva mai la calma stava tremando di rabbia repressa.

"Oh caro Albert…"gli disse accarezzandogli il viso con le mani.

Lui l'abbracciò e nascose il viso nei capelli di lei perché non voleva che lo vedesse con gli occhi lucidi.

In quel momento bussarono.

Lui si ricompose in fretta: "Avanti!"

Era George con il dottor Martin, Candy sgranò gli occhi.

"Cosa fa lei qui?"

"Sono venuto a vedere come stai, George mi ha detto che hai avuto una piccola disavventura…"

Candy ebbe un conato di vomito a ricordo di quello che era accaduto.

"Lasciateci soli! Anche tu Albert.", disse guardandolo serio.

William stava misurando a grandi passi lo studio della villa di Chicago, quando entrarono la zia Elroy, Lilith, Iriza e il signor Legan.

Si fermò irrigidendosi e posando uno sguardo gelido sui quattro.

"Perché ci hai fatti chiamare così di fretta?", chiese Elroy visibilmente irritata, sedendo sul divano.

"Già zio, perché? E perché Neal non c'è?"

Erano passati due giorni dall'aggressione e lui non aveva ancora sbollito la rabbia per quella faccenda.

"Neal due giorni fa, più meno a quest'ora, ha pensato bene di aggredire Candy nella stalla, animato dalle peggiori intenzioni. Se non fossi intervenuto in tempo a quest'ora forse avreste un figlio, un fratello, un nipote stupratore e forse assassino. Attualmente si trova nella prigione di Stato, il processo per aggressione, perché è di questo che sarà accusato, si terrà tra un mese e mi sono premurato di fare in modo che abbia il massimo della pena e la sconti tutta", e li fissò uno ad uno con uno sguardo gelido.

"Ma zio, sicuramente lei lo avrà provocato! Ha sempre fatto così con tutti…"

"Taci Iriza!", le rispose la zia, "Tuo fratello è sempre stato uno smidollato e non mi sarei mai aspettata un'azione del genere da lui. Il fatto è molto grave."

Il signori Legan erano rimasti senza parole a fissare William; Lilith alla fine chiese "E ora?"

"Direi che il minimo che possiate fare è di mettere a tacere la faccenda evitando di fare esternazioni in pubblico su Candy. Non potremo impedire alla stampa di fare elucubrazioni sui motivi ma possiamo evitare di dare loro particolari, mi sono spiegato?" e fissò durissimo Iriza che abbassò gli occhi.

"Se e quando uscirà di prigione non voglio che sia mai" e sottolineò quella parola, "mai, nello stesso posto dove si trova Candy e questo vale anche per te Iriza, così forse la smetterete di tormentarla. Se è necessario me lo faccio scrivere anche da un giudice. Resta inteso che la prossima volta che mi toccherà intervenire a difesa di Candy contro di voi, sarete esclusi da qualsiasi diritto sull'eredità e saranno revocati anche tutti i diritti che vi siete arrogati in questi anni in mia assenza, compreso il fatto di usare il nome degli Andrew per i vostri scopi personali di arrivismo sociale."

Le ultime parole di William furono uno schiaffo in particolare per Lilith e Iriza, che schiumava di rabbia, ma non poterono far altro che uscire a testa bassa da quell'incontro, giurando vendetta.


	16. Chapter 16

L'estate volse al termine.

Dopo il matrimonio di Archie ed Annie, Albert era ripartì per i viaggi d'affari, Candy tornò alla Casa di Pony e ricominciò ad aiutare il dottor Johnson.

Passò l'autunno, arrivò l'inverno.

Albert era molto impegnato e non riusciva, come avrebbe voluto, a recarsi alla casa di Pony a trovare Candy e i bambini, scriveva però lunghe lettere raccontando dei suoi viaggi, dei miglioramenti di Stear, della clinica del dottor Martin che aveva fatto ingrandire e cui aveva dedicato una fondazione.

Le lettere di Albert le portavano sempre un gran sorriso sulle labbra ma le mancava molto.

Alla casa di Pony i pettegolezzi mondani arrivavano raramente e Candy faceva di tutto per non leggere i giornali e quello che scrivevano di Terence: ogni volta che sentiva o leggeva quel nome era una fitta al cuore.

Stava finendo l'inverno.

Erano ormai quattro mesi che non vedeva Albert e l'ultima lettera annunciava il suo ritorno: le aveva detto di aspettarlo alla Casa di Pony, sarebbe arrivato con un sacco di regali per i bambini.

Candy fu buttata giù dal letto con una palla di neve quel mattino.

Indispettita per lo scherzo si alzò brandendo il cuscino e gridando: "Se prendo quello che è stato lo sistemo io! Stavo facendo un così bel sogno!" e corse fuori dalla stanza in pigiama alla ricerca dei bambini ma si sentì afferrare per la vita e sollevare come un sacco.

"Scusa, chi vorresti sistemare?"

Albert si prese il cuscino in faccia.

"Vergognati! Ti comporti come uno dei bambini!", gli disse facendo l'offesa ma sotto sotto rideva, felice di vederlo, lui era appena arrivato, aveva ancora addosso il lungo cappotto.

"Ma io sono un bambino…troppo cresciuto. Che sogno stavi facendo?", le chiese dandole un bacio sulla tempia.

"Ora lasciami! Stavo sognando di prenderti a cuscinate!". Candy non riusciva ancora a toccare terra, lui la teneva ancora sollevata, ridendo.

"Solo se mi prometti di non prendermi a cuscinate!"

"Se non mi metti giù le prendi lo stesso", fece di rimando lei.

"Ehi, lascia stare il capo!", gridarono i bambini che, svegliati dalle voci dei due ragazzi, si erano precipitati nel corridoio e si stavano preparando ad una guerra con i guanciali.

Fu così che quella mattina la Casa di Pony fu svegliata da un allegro chiasso che durò fino a metà della mattinata quando Suor Maria perse la pazienza e sgridò grandi e piccini, condannando Albert e Candy a rimettere in ordine tutto quanto da soli perché erano stati loro la causa di tutto quel trambusto.

I due ragazzi si misero all'opera ridendo e la lotta dei cuscini riprese a fasi alterne.

George aveva cercato di restare serio e c'era riuscito fino a quando non aveva visto Albert sommerso dai più piccoli che l'avevano riempito di piume dalla testa ai piedi. Albert, sentendo la sua risata, gli aveva scoccato un'occhiata divertita: era raro che George si lasciasse andare.

Ancora ridendo, dopo che ebbero finito di fare ordine, Albert e Candy erano entrati nel salottino dove c'erano già Miss Pony e Suor Maria che conversavano con George.

"Ecco qui i bambini più grandi della casa", li apostrofò dolcemente Miss Pony. Erano contente di vedere il sorriso sulle labbra di Candy e si erano accorte dell'espressione radiosa che aveva quando Albert era con lei: entrambe speravano che quell'amicizia molto forte potesse diventare qualcosa di più profondo ma nessuna delle due aveva avuto il coraggio di confessarlo all'altra e così si trovarono a pensare la stessa cosa mentre guardavano i due ragazzi entrare nella stanza.

Dopo il primo momento in cui William le aveva messe in soggezione per il ruolo che aveva rivestito nella vita di Candy le due donne si erano accorte presto che quel ragazzo era tutt'altro che un arcigno signore a capo di una delle famiglie più potenti d'America.

Se qualcuno l'avesse visto durante i periodi in cui faceva visita alla casa di Pony avrebbe potuto pensare che fosse un ragazzo del posto oppure uno dei bambini cresciuti all'orfanotrofio.

Si alzava presto insieme loro e dava una mano a fare i lavori in casa o andava con i più grandi a governare gli animali nella stalla o nell'orto dietro la casa, li portava a pescare o a cercare funghi.

Talvolta accompagnava Suor Maria o Miss Pony a fare le commissioni o la spesa in paese e la sera dava una mano a mettere a letto i bambini. Le due donne in un primo momento si erano sentite molto in imbarazzo, avevano cercato di farlo desistere dal lavorare, dopo tutto era un ospite.

Albert aveva spiegato alle due donne che non era tipo da stare con le mani in mano e che badare ai bambini non era un lavoro ma un divertimento.

Poi Candy aveva detto loro davanti a lui: "Vi prego, fategli fare qualcosa altrimenti me lo trovo sempre tra i piedi a farmi gli scherzi o a farli ai bambini!", con un'aria comicamente disperata, mettendosi in ginocchio davanti alle due donne.

Lui l'aveva afferrata per la vita e sollevata, dandole un sonoro bacio sulla tempia, lei aveva protestato ridendo: "Se non mi metti giù ti faccio vedere io!"; la scaramuccia era finita con un inseguimento ed una battaglia a palle di neve che aveva coinvolto anche i bambini.

I due erano rientrati ridendo come matti, abbracciati. Miss Pony e Suor Maria continuavano a sperare.

"Come vanno i lavori?"

"Bene, la parte ad ovest è stata finita da circa un mese e vi abbiamo trasferito l'aula dei più grandi e lo spazio gioco per i più piccoli. La parte ad est invece la faranno dopo la fine dell'inverno: con la neve non riescono a lavorare."

"La stalla ho visto che è stata finita…"

"Sì, hanno finito la copertura poco prima che iniziasse a nevicare troppo."

"Allora domani George, per cortesia, vai a spedire un telegramma perché mandino qui i due cavallini che abbiamo preso a La Porte. Per le capre mi ha detto, Miss Pony, che possiamo chiedere al Signor Cartwrite di vendercene qualcuna, giusto?"

"Sì ma…non ti devi disturbare tanto, noi…"

Albert scosse la testa: "Nessun disturbo, a me fa piacere…"

Albert aveva voluto che l'orfanotrofio dove Candy era cresciuta fosse riparato e restaurato: aveva acquistato l'edificio ed il terreno circostante dal signor Cartwrite e stava aggiungendo due ali nuove dietro l'edificio in modo che ci fosse più spazio ed i bambini non fossero costretti a stare stretti, soprattutto in inverno, quando la neve alta spesso non consentiva di uscire. Anche la stalla nuova e più grande era stata una sua idea, in modo che ci potessero stare comodi i due cavallini che aveva comprato per il carro ed il calesse nuovi.

Aveva fatto anche di più: aveva assegnato all'orfanotrofio un vitalizio annuale per coprire tutte le spese, anche quelle impreviste, che si sarebbero potute presentare.

La Zia Elroy era andata su tutte le furie.

"Sei sempre stato una testa matta, ma ora addirittura comprare e finanziare un orfanotrofio! La Casa di Pony, poi! Non potevi sceglierne un altro?!"

"Zia cara, non sappiamo nemmeno con precisione a quanto ammonta il patrimonio della nostra famiglia, ma le assicuro che non falliremo per quel poco denaro destinato alla Casa di Pony. Sappia che mi costa di più togliere ogni volta dai guai quell'impiastro di Neal!"

Lei non aveva potuto far altro che tacere.

Albert aveva deciso di fermarsi per circa due settimane, aveva bisogno di un po' di vacanza e desiderava passare del tempo lontano dai grattacapi del lavoro: aveva detto a George di venire a riprenderlo di martedì, nel pomeriggio.

Il tempo passò velocemente, tra gli scherzi di Albert, il lavoro di Candy con il dottore, il continuo rincorrersi dei due ragazzi che cercavano di passare più tempo possibile insieme.

Era Albert, mattiniero come al solito, a svegliare Candy perché non facesse aspettare il dottore. La sera trovavano il modo di restare a chiacchierare davanti al fuoco, anche quando già tutta la casa dormiva, e raccontarsi cosa avevano fatto in quei mesi in cui erano stati lontani.

Si vedeva che erano mancati l'uno all'altra.

"Sai, a volte ripenso alla nostra casa…"

"Davvero?"

"Già…"

Erano seduti su piccolo divano nel salottino.

"Sai, a volte mi piacerebbe tornare indietro…", continuò a fissare il fuoco che danzava leggero nel caminetto.

"Non potevi fare altro…"

"Lo so ma stavo bene…", era particolarmente strano quella sera, Candy guardava il suo viso illuminato dai bagliori del fuoco, i capelli apparivano lucenti come oro, con i riflessi rossi sulle ciocche che gli incorniciavano il viso; gli occhi guardavano il fuoco ma non lo vedevano, era assorto, stava parlando più con se stesso che con lei, la testa appoggiata ad un mano.

"Qualcosa non va?", lui non sembrava averla sentita.

"No, tutto bene", ma lei lo guardò con uno sopracciglio alzato, "Mi sento solo un po' stanco della vita che faccio ora e qualche volta mi pesa stare lontano da qui, mi trovo bene, come quando vivevamo a Chicago", aveva accuratamente evitato di dire vicino a lei, "Penso che se non mi fosse tornata la memoria non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto fare una vita semplice, forse, alla fine sarei venuto qui a dare una mano a Miss Pony e Suor Maria oppure avrei trovato un altro lavoro a Chicago…", aveva di nuovo lo sguardo perso.

Candy non sapeva cosa fare, c'erano momenti in cui Albert si adombrava, la sua mente seguiva pensieri che lo rendevano silenzioso e meditabondo: da quando era arrivato alla casa di Pony accadeva sempre più spesso.

Vedere Albert così la rendeva nervosa, agitata, non sapeva bene cosa fare, non era mai riuscita a farsi dire cosa lo rendeva "triste": quello era l'unico aggettivo che le veniva in mente pensando a lui in quella situazione ma non era un aggettivo che calzasse bene ad Albert, di solito.

"Mi vuoi dire cosa c'è?", gli chiese di nuovo dolcemente, poggiando una mano sul suo braccio.

Lui parve scuotersi, si girò con un grande sorriso: "Tutto bene, piccola."

Lei continuava a guardarlo seria, poi si alzò ed andò ad accoccolarsi vicinissima a lui, contro il suo fianco, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

Albert si sentì come percorso da una scossa, gli accadeva sempre quando Candy gli si avvicinava così. Ormai aveva da tempo ammesso con se stesso di essersi innamorato di quegli occhi verdi, di quelle lentiggini, dei suoi sorrisi, dei suoi modi di fare, femminili ed acerbi nello stesso tempo, ma non si era mai dato una speranza perché sapeva che era impossibile, la guardava e l'amava in silenzio, senza rumore.

Quando Neal l'aveva aggredita il dolore fisico che lui aveva provato nel vederla stare male gli aveva fatto capire che ormai era completamente inutile tentare di resistere a quel sentimento. Ora l'unica cosa che gli interessava era proteggerla, da tutti e da tutto ma non sapeva come proteggere se stesso da lei.

La abbracciò stretta e lei si abbandonò completamente. Non dissero più una parola.

Accadeva sempre più spesso che, quando le due donne andavano a dormire, loro si fermassero davanti al fuoco: lei si acciambellava tra le sue braccia, talvolta si addormentava e lui restava a guardarla alla luce del fuoco, completamente perso in lei, talvolta giocava con i suoi riccioli, talvolta la accarezzava o semplicemente appoggiava il viso sui suoi capelli e restava a fissare il fuoco respirando il suo profumo.

Lei, così piccola in confronto a lui, talvolta, gli sembrava uno scricciolo che avesse preso troppo freddo durante un temporale.

Aveva fatto di tutto per mascherare ciò che provava ma in quei giorni aveva avvertito chiaramente che il legame forte che già li univa si stava rinforzando ancora di più: sempre più spesso lei cercava il conforto del suo abbraccio, delle sue carezze, tutto questo però lo spiazzava completamente, continuava a ripetersi che lo faceva perché lo sentiva come un fratello, come un amico, forse era perché le mancava così tanto Terence che aveva bisogno anche di abbracci, di carezze.

Un fratello, in fondo, avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa, allo stesso modo. Talvolta però non ne era affatto sicuro.

Per Candy i ritorni di Albert erano qualcosa che atteso, di desiderato, una nostalgia che era colmata solo quando lui era lì con lei: si sentiva a casa.

Anche se ormai era passato molto tempo da quando abitavano insieme, la sensazione di vuoto che provava quando lui non c'era si faceva sentire ancora, malgrado tutto l'affetto di Miss Pony e Suor Maria e l'allegra confusione dei bambini…

Quella complicità, quella vicinanza facevano bene a Candy, si sentiva meno sola e le sembrava che questo potesse aiutare Albert a lasciarsi dietro quei momenti di straniamento che talvolta aveva: quando si ritrovavano davanti al fuoco abbracciati lui aveva un'espressione così dolce e felice.

Non sapeva che quei momenti erano dovuti proprio a lei, alla confusione che lui aveva nel cuore, al non riuscire a vedere chiaramente quello che doveva fare: stava affrontando una lotta interiore, tra ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare e ciò che avrebbe voluto essere.

Albert vedeva che le nubi sul cuore della ragazza diminuivano, non erano scomparse ma diminuivano lentamente.

Lui era sempre più confuso ed il cuore piano piano, il suo cuore, iniziava timidamente a sperare, anche se non voleva ammetterlo.

Quello era l'ultimo giorno: di lì a poco il ragazzo sarebbe partito, George era già arrivato e li attendeva in casa ma Albert e Candy riuscirono a trovare il tempo di salire insieme sul grande albero in cima alla collina di Pony. Si sedettero su due rami adiacenti e ciascuno si perse nei propri pensieri ma faceva freddo e l'aria carica di neve consigliava di rientrare.

Candy lasciò vagare la mente, pensò ad Anthony, pensò a Terence che le tornava sempre davanti agli occhi: gli aveva detto addio in quella fredda notte d'inverno, se solo avesse potuto tornare indietro l'avrebbe fatto. Pensò che solo le partenze di Albert erano sempre seguite da un ritorno, anche se c'era stato un tempo in cui aveva temuto che non fosse così.

Lo guardò per un attimo, aveva di nuovo lo sguardo triste: si chiese a cosa stesse pensando, lui le leggeva dentro come fosse un libro aperto, lei non riusciva a fare altrettanto e si domandava sempre più spesso il perché. Le raccontava dei suoi viaggi, di quello che faceva quando era lontano da lei, delle persone che aveva conosciuto, talvolta si lasciava andare con molto garbo anche a qualche osservazione sulla parentela, soprattutto quella che non poteva soffrire; le raccontava dell'infanzia, di quando ancora non si conoscevano, ma dei suoi sentimenti no: dopo quell'incidente a causa di Cathrine, Candy non aveva più osato affrontare l'argomento con lui, le sembrava di essere priva di tatto, le era spiaciuto essersi comportata così stupidamente, si era accorta del suo imbarazzo, dell'agitazione in cui l'aveva messo, si era sentita invadente.

Si era accorta che lui, in apparenza sempre così sicuro, rassicurante, forte, in realtà evitava sempre di parlare di sé, dei suoi sentimenti. Non gli aveva mai sentito raccontare di avere un debole per qualche ragazza: sapeva delle manovre della zia Elroy per cercagli una moglie, lo aveva capito dopo quell'episodio con la signorina Lewis. Si era fatta l'idea che qualcosa doveva averlo ferito a tal punto che aveva deciso di non amare più nessuna e a lei questo sembrava incredibile, qualcosa che stonava in lui, sempre così solare.

Ora però avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per sapere a cosa stava pensando, il perché di quello sguardo triste e malinconico che non era da lui.

"Vai via di nuovo, vero?"

"Starò una settimana circa a Chicago, soprattutto per preparare le ultime cose, poi partirò mercoledì l'altro, abbiamo la nave a New York venerdì."

Gli occhi di Candy si velarono di tristezza, _New York…Terence..._

Non avevano più parlato di Terence, Candy cercava di non pensarci, di allontanare da lei tutto quello che poteva ricordarle il ragazzo, in quella due settimane aveva cercato di rivolgere tutte le sue attenzioni ad Albert, che non vedeva da così tanto. Scacciò quell'immagine con forza.

Sospirò.

"Starai via molto, questa volta, vero?"

Era una cosa normale per lei vedere Albert partire e poi tornare: questa volta era diverso, il viaggio sarebbe stato molto lungo e avrebbero fatto fatica a restare in contatto.

"Lo sai che ho rimandato questo viaggio molte volte ma devo farlo. Le fazendas che abbiamo in Argentina stanno creando problemi, mi sono giunte voci che non mi piacciono e devo andare a controllare. Impiegheremo quasi due mesi solo per arrivare a destinazione, ce ne vorranno almeno tre o quattro per fare tutto, se non ci sono intoppi, prima di sette mesi non credo di tornare. Ti prometto che ti scriverò tutte le volte che mi sarà possibile" e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

Lei si voltò sorridendo, "Voglio ben sperare che mi scriverai, altrimenti sarò terribilmente preoccupata!", gli disse seria.

"Comincia a nevicare, scendiamo prima di farci male", le disse lui.

Ai piedi dell'albero i due ragazzi si fermarono uno di fronte all'altro: Candy aveva gli occhi lucidi, come Albert. Si abbracciarono, lei nascose il viso nella giacca di lui, inspirando forte il suo odore, quel profumo aveva il potere di un balsamo, di calmarla; si sentiva strana, mai come quella volta avrebbe voluto che lui rimanesse o…che la portasse con se ma non osava chiederglielo.

"Mi mancherai, torna tutto intero!", gli disse cercando di scherzare, con un mezzo sorriso.

Il viso di Albert era diventato serio, la stava fissando negli occhi, ancora una volta lei si sentì come trasparente a quello sguardo, come se non potesse nascondere quello che aveva dentro. Solo che ora c'era una tale confusione che non sapeva proprio cosa Albert potesse vedere. Si sentiva lacerata in due: avrebbe voluto che non partisse ma allo stesso tempo avrebbe voluto seguirlo, non sapeva se dirglielo o meno, lui spesso le aveva chiesto di partire, questa volta no, lo riteneva troppo pericoloso.

Lui le accarezzò il viso e lei non poté fare a meno di appoggiare la guancia su quella mano, socchiudendo gli occhi. _Torna presto_, pensò, _non sei ancora partito e già mi manchi_.

Lui continuava a guardarla serio, sembrava che stesse lottando con se stesso per qualche motivo. Lei riprese a guardarlo negli occhi e cercò di indovinare a cosa stesse pensando: il suo sguardo aveva un'intensità tale che lei dovette di nuovo abbassare gli occhi. Non si mossero, lui continuava a tenerla stretta con un braccio e con l'altro ad accarezzarle il viso, guardandola in un modo enigmatico che la mise in agitazione, si accorse che la mano di lui aveva un lieve tremore. Ad un tratto la lasciò andare e prendendole il viso tra le mani la baciò, trasmettendole con quel bacio tutto il tormento interiore di quei mesi, tutto l'immenso amore che aveva per lei, tutta la speranza di non essere respinto. La ferrea volontà di William aveva ceduto ad Albert, non era più possibile per lui dissimulare quello che stava provando…la partenza che incombeva gli aveva fatto capire quanto per lui fosse importante sapere se Candy…

Albert ricevette uno schiaffo in pieno viso.

Candy con le lacrime agli occhi, sconvolta, lo stava guardando senza dire un parola, tremava e non era per il freddo.

Lui chinò il capo, sconfitto, cercò di dominare la delusione e la tristezza ma non gli riuscì molto bene: "Scusami", con voce incrinata dal dolore, "non avrei dovuto, scusami."

Non reagì, non fece nulla, non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo, se ne andò, lasciando Candy sotto l'albero che piangeva immobile sotto la neve che cadeva sempre più fitta.

"Scusami…", le disse ancora passandole accanto.

George era uscito a cercarlo perché era giunta l'ora di andare; lo vide arrivare solo e lo interrogò con gli occhi, lui fece finta di non capire. Entrò a salutare Miss Pony, Suor Maria e i bambini poi raggiunse l'auto che partì sotto la nevicata.

George continuava a guardarlo di sottecchi, aspettò per un po' che lui parlasse, poi:

"William, tutto bene?"

"Sì, George, grazie….veramente no, sono uno stupido!", disse scrollando la testa e fissando un punto lontano fuori dal finestrino.

"La signorina Candy, vero?"

Talvolta Albert dimenticava quanto quell'uomo lo conoscesse bene.

"Sì", disse stringendo la mascella, continuando a fissare fuori.

"Mi dispiace."

"Sono io che ho sbagliato, ha fatto la sua scelta già da tempo e non sono io."

La neve scendeva abbondante.


	17. Chapter 17

_New York, 12 marzo 1916_

_Cara Candy,_

_stiamo aspettando che la nave imbarchi i bagagli e le provviste per il viaggio, partiremo da qui domani mattina._

_Sentivo il bisogno di chiederti nuovamente scusa per quello che ho fatto, non ne avevo alcun diritto, so quali sono i tuoi sentimenti, so a chi appartiene il tuo cuore. Ti chiedo solo un po' di indulgenza nei miei confronti: ho combattuto a lungo questo sentimento, senza esserne venuto a capo, senza essere riuscito a dominarlo._

_Il viaggio che sto per intraprendere mi aiuterà a dimenticare e tornerò il solito Albert di sempre, te lo prometto; spero solo che tu mi voglia ancora considerare un amico._

_George parte con me ma sarà di ritorno molto prima: in capo a sei mesi sarà di nuovo a Chicago. Io ho intenzione di approfittare dell'occasione per visitare il Sud America, per andare fino all'estremo Sud, se avrò tempo salirò anche sulle Ande, penso che sarò di ritorno tra un anno se non cambia qualcosa. Ho bisogno di mettere un po' di distanza tra me e i miei doveri di capofamiglia, ho bisogno di sentirmi di nuovo libero, come quando ero in Africa, credo che tu mi capirai._

_Nessuno ancora sa di questa mia decisione, salvo George, essa getterebbe nel panico la zia Elroy, glielo dirà lui quando tornerà.Per qualunque cosa di cui tu abbia bisogno, finche lui non sarà tornato, rivolgiti a Johan, è una persona fidata quanto George. Cerca di stare lontana dai guai._

_Ti scriverò ogni volta che potrò, tu per il momento non puoi rispondermi, le lettere non arriverebbero a destinazione in tempo, viaggeremo parecchio in Argentina._

_Ti farò sapere il mio indirizzo non appena ci fermeremo più a lungo._

_Con affetto,_

_Albert_

_Rio de Janeiro, 6 maggio 1916_

_Cara Candy,_

_la nave finalmente ha fatto scalo, finora ci siamo fermati solo per il rifornimento di acqua e cibo._

_Dopo tanti giorni di mare mettere i piedi a terra è stata un'esperienza disastrosa. Malgrado fossimo sulla terra ferma tutto continuava ad ondeggiare e la nausea è più forte ancora di quella provata a bordo durante la tempesta tropicale che ci ha sorpreso al largo dei Carabi: è quello che i marinai chiamano mal di terra, passa in pochi giorni, dicono, ma la cosa migliore per evitarlo è di rimanere a bordo._

_Così sono tornato per scriverti due righe, per rassicurarti che tutto va bene, scenderò di nuovo solo per il tempo necessario ad inviare la lettera. La nave ripartirà stanotte, diretta a Buenos Aires, impiegherà una settimana circa per giungere a destinazione. Ti manderò un po' di cartoline insieme alla prossima lettera così potrai vedere un po' dei paesaggi che mi scorrono davanti agli occhi. Qui l'estate piano piano sta lasciando il posto all'inverno._

_Tanti saluti anche da George._

_Con affetto._

_Albert_

_Buenos Ayres, 11 giugno 1916_

_Cara Candy,_

_sapessi com'è strano essere a giugno e vede l'inverno che incombe. La città è molto bella, molto viva, è piena di gente che viene da mezzo mondo, soprattutto dall'Italia. Io e George siamo andati a fare qualche escursione nei dintorni, tra un impegno e l'altro. Abbiamo ancora un po' di affari da sbrigare qui e stiamo preparando il viaggio fino alle fazendas._

_Ti scriverò non appena possibile._

_Con affetto,_

_Albert_

Tre lettere, solo tre lettere, in sette mesi, solo tre lettere: mai Albert le aveva scritto così poco durante i suoi viaggi, mai ogni lettera era stata così breve, lui che era capace di scriverle più pagine anche quando stava via solo per pochi giorni e la faceva sentire parte del suo mondo, di quello che lui faceva quando era lontano.

Candy rilesse più volte l'ultima. Niente più cenni a quello che era successo tra loro. Nessun indirizzo a cui scrivere. L'aveva lasciato partire senza una parola, non aveva potuto scrivergli nulla. Era sconvolta per il bacio che le aveva dato ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l'idea che, se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa, lui non avrebbe mai saputo che in realtà lei lo aveva perdonato, che anzi, che le mancava tantissimo, che gli voleva bene, che non vedeva l'ora che lui tornasse, che di notte, accanto agli incubi in cui c'era Terence, ora c'erano anche quelli in cui lei lo vedeva allontanarsi per sempre, in cui qualcuno veniva a dirle che era morto o disperso e si svegliava piangendo.

***

L'autunno stava tingendo di oro e rosso il bosco.

Candy seduta sul grande albero guardava il lago scintillare sotto di se, voleva imprimere quell'immagine nella sua mente, non l'avrebbe rivista tanto presto. Le valigie erano già pronte, Tom sarebbe arrivato di lì a poco a prenderla per accompagnarla alla stazione.

Lasciò vagare la mente tra i ricordi di quando era bambina: le partenze che erano sempre state un salto nel buio, talvolta fiducioso, talvolta doloroso, i ritorni in quel luogo che considerava la sua unica casa.

Anche stavolta era un salto nel buio: aveva fatto quella scelta ma non sapeva esattamente come se la sarebbe cavata, come sempre non aveva voluto chiedere aiuto a nessuno, anche se avrebbe potuto. Questa partenza le sembrava anche una fuga, non riusciva più a salire sulla collina senza provare una fitta alla bocca dello stomaco al ricordo di come aveva lasciato andare via Albert.

Scese e si avviò verso l'edificio bianco con il tetto azzurro, Miss Pony era sulla soglia che l'aspettava.

"Candy, vieni! Tom è già arrivato, dovete partire, altrimenti perderai il treno" e abbracciò stretta la giovane donna che aveva davanti.

"Hai fatto la scelta giusta", le disse, "Anche il dottor Johnson ne è convinto, andrà tutto bene, te la caverai magnificamente."

"Miss Pony, io…avrei voluto esservi d'aiuto ma…"

"Non ti preoccupare, ce la caveremo benissimo!", le rispose Suor Maria.

Tom le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e la spinse verso il calesse fermo davanti alla staccionata.

"Vieni, è ora."

"Sì."

I bambini arrivarono correndo per salutarla; Tom infine riuscì a far partire il cavallo e si allontanarono seguiti dai piccoli e da Klin e Mina che avanzava a grandi balzi, abbaiando.

***

"Signorina, lei è Candice White Andrew, giusto?

"Sì."

"E risulta residente a La Porte, presso la Casa di Pony…"

"Sì."

"Mi scusi ma cos'è esattamente la Casa di Pony?"

"È un orfanotrofio, ci sono cresciuta."

"Deduco che il suo cognome non abbia nulla a che fare con quegli Andrew."

"Beh…non saranno mica gli unici?" e si morse il labbro nervosamente, non voleva dire una bugia ma non voleva nemmeno usare quel nome per avere dei favori.

"Hmm…Qui c'è scritto che ha un diploma da infermiera…"

"Sì, l'ho conseguito preso la scuola Mary Jane, a La Porte."

"Sì, ho parlato con la direttrice, mi ha detto che lei è un ottimo elemento, anche se talvolta un po' sbadata. Quel diploma, comunque le è stato d'aiuto…"

"Ehm…"

"Bene, sono lieto di dirle che ottenuto un ottimo punteggio, le lezioni inizieranno tra una settimana, mi raccomando sia puntuale e precisa, è la cosa che conta di più in questo lavoro."

"Sì, grazie professor Thompson" e sospirò, tutta la tensione di quel colloquio si era dissolta in un attimo.

"Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci."

Candy si voltò e stava per uscire, aveva già aperto la porta quando…

"Sicura di non avere nulla a che fare con gli Andrew?"

Fece finta di non sentire e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

***

"Candy, per oggi abbiamo finito, va un po' a riposare, sembri un fantasma."

"Sì, Martin, vado, ma non a riposare, devo studiare."

"Ragazza mia, se continui così ti ricovero, almeno sono sicuro che dormi un pochino."

"Non sono stanca, davvero…È arrivata della posta?"

"No, oggi no."

La delusione si dipinse sul volto di Candy: Miss Pony le aveva promesso che le avrebbe inviato a Chicago le lettere che fossero arrivate da loro ma Albert non aveva più scritto da mesi.

"Ehi, non fare quella faccia! Albert avrà il suo da fare giù, la posta è lenta, vedrai che ti scriverà ancora."

La prese a braccetto e le disse strizzando un occhio, "Un po' di cioccolata calda per merenda? Ti va?"

Lei sorrise "Va bene ma lei niente whisky!"

"Va bene, va bene, cioccolata anch'io, tanto tu ed Albert ormai mi avete fatto passare il vizio da un bel po', avete annacquato talmente tanto le bottiglie che mi avete fatto venire la nausea!"


	18. Chapter 18

Era la fine di novembre, Chicago cominciava ad essere coperta di brina al mattino, faceva sempre più freddo, la neve sarebbe arrivata tra non molto.

Erano ormai passarti due mesi da quando Candy aveva iniziato a frequentare la facoltà di medicina, spinta dai due dottori, Johnson e Martin, convinti che quella sarebbe stata la cosa migliore da fare per lei.

Era diventata molto brava come infermiera ma aveva imparato in fretta anche molto altro, seguendo il medico condotto nelle fattorie, così alla fine l'avevano convinta a tentare l'esame. L'aveva passato con ottimi voti ed ora alternava le giornate di lezione alla pratica dal dottor Martin, non più nel vecchio ambulatorio ma nella nuova piccola clinica che Albert aveva creato con lui, perché potesse continuare ad occuparsi di coloro che non avevano i soldi per pagare l'ospedale.

Candy stava pagando gli studi con quello che le dava il dottor Martin e facendo qualche piccolo lavoretto da infermiera presso alcune famiglie della zona che avevano malati in casa: se l'avesse saputo la zia Elroy sarebbe andata su tutte le furie, forse anche Albert, ma non le importava molto.

Candy aveva deciso di non dire niente a nessuno della famiglia, solo i suoi quattro amici e Martin sapevano cosa stava facendo e aveva fatto promettere di non dire nulla nemmeno a George quando fosse tornato a Chicago.

Dormiva in una piccola stanza nella clinica, non se l'era sentita di cercare una casa e comunque non sarebbe riuscita a far fronte alle spese: Martin le aveva detto più volte che avrebbe potuto provvedere lui all'università ma lei non aveva voluto, sarebbe stato come chiederlo agli Andrew.

Il risultato però era quello che avevano gli amici davanti agli occhi ogni volta che la vedevano: sempre più magra, sciupata, con l'aria stanca, distratta, sempre meno sorridente.

Stare a Chicago la costringeva anche a sentire i pettegolezzi da cui aveva cercato di tenersi lontano quando era alla Casa di Pony: Terence, il suo successo, le voci che circolavano su di lui e Susanna, mai smentite ne confermate.

Si domandava spesso perché tutto questo era toccato a lei: se prima c'era Albert a farle forza, a farla sorridere e ridere, ora si sentiva completamente sola, malgrado Martin la trattasse come una figlia, malgrado l'affetto degli amici.

Candy stava percorrendo il lungo corridoio con una pila di libri in braccio: era appena uscita dallo studio del professor Iron dove era andata per avere chiarimenti in merito ad una lezione. Stava pensando a quello che il professore le aveva detto e non badava a dove stesse andando, girò l'angolo e si ritrovò catapultata a terra, con i libri che volavano intorno a lei.

"Accidenti!", disse, "Non poteva stare più attento?!", mentre si massaggiava la schiena, dolente per la botta che aveva preso. Quando alzò gli occhi le parole le morirono in gola.

"Signorina!"

"…"

"Signorina, tutto bene?"

"Sì, sì."

"Cosa fa lei qui?", chiese George aiutandola a raccogliere i libri sparsi a terra. Ne trattenne uno osservando il titolo.

"Io…"

Arrivò il professor Thompson, si vedeva chiaramente che conosceva George dal modo in cui lo salutò; restò poi un attimo perplesso ad osservare la scena.

"Ma vi conoscete? Signor George, lei conosce la signorina Andrew?"

Prima che George potesse rispondere Candy si affrettò a dire: "No, no, ci siamo scontrati ed il signore gentilmente mi stava aiutando a raccogliere i libri. Piacere, Candy Andrew", tendendogli la mano.

Sperava che George non la tradisse. Lui restò impassibile e le strinse la mano.

"Molto piacere signorina, mi permetta di scusarmi per il mio gesto offrendole un the", poi rivolto al professore, "Se non le spiace c'è ancora un po' di tempo prima del nostro appuntamento."

"Faccia con comodo, ci vediamo nel mio studio più tardi", ma il modo in cui guardò i due ricordò a Candy l'espressione che aveva avuto il dottor Leonard quando lei aveva risposto alle domande su Albert e non si sentì per nulla tranquilla.

"Signorina, buona giornata, ci vediamo domani alla lezione."

"Sì! Buongiorno, professore."

George salutò con un leggero inchino e non parlò più fino a quando non si furono seduti al tavolino del caffè di fronte al palazzo dell'università.

Interrogò Candy con gli occhi.

Lei divenne rossa: George la metteva in imbarazzo, non si riusciva mai a capire a cosa stesse pensando.

"Ecco io…" e gli raccontò per sommi capi come era giunta alla decisione di frequentare la facoltà di medicina e del lavoro con il dottor Martin mentre sorseggiava il the.

"Signorina, le fa molto onore quello che sta facendo ma non credo che William sarebbe molto d'accordo…"

"Non mi importa", rispose lei senza fargli finire la frase, "se approverebbe o meno che io diventi un medico, tanto non è qui!", le stavano salendo le lacrime ma le ricacciò indietro.

"Non intendevo questo, credo, anzi, che ne sarebbe orgoglioso. Quello che intendevo dire è che non approverebbe il fatto che lei si stia sciupando in questo modo quando potrebbe studiare senza avere preoccupazioni economiche."

"Non voglio usare il nome degli Andrew…", rispose lei debolmente.

"Lei crede davvero che il professor Thompson sia così ingenuo da averle creduto?"

Candy sgranò gli occhi.

"Il motivo per cui sono qui oggi è proprio perché il professore mi ha chiesto un colloquio per capire come mai lei si sia iscritta negando di appartenere alla famiglia. Non ne sapevo niente, sono arrivato da meno di una settimana, Stear ed Archie non hanno fatto parola di questo, mi hanno detto solo che lei era in città a lavorare con il dottor Martin. Immagino che la signora Elroy non sappia nulla, vero?"

Candy fece cenno di no con la testa.

"Signorina, posso capire che non voglia avere favoritismi per via del nome che porta, lo spiegherò al professore", Candy lo guardò allarmata, pronta a ribattere ma lui le fece cenno di lasciarlo finire, "tacerò anche con la signora Elroy fino a quando mi sarà possibile, ma non lascerò che continui a logorarsi così."

Candy stava per protestare di nuovo ma lui la fermò ancora.

"Se vuol continuare a stare alla clinica non ho nulla da dire ma al resto penserò io."

Lo sguardo fermo ed il tono deciso non lasciavano possibilità di replica, "Se William fosse qui farebbe esattamente questo."

"Lui non c'è!"

"A maggior ragione. Si è raccomandato più volte, prima che ci separassimo, che badassi a lei ed è quello che sto facendo."

"Come sta?", la voce le tremava.

"Bene, stava bene."

"Quand'è l'ultima volta che ne ha avuto notizie?"

"Circa un mese fa. Non si preoccupi, tornerà, abbiamo parlato a lungo."

Candy lo guardò, allarmata ed imbarazzata. "Lei…"

"Signorina, so quali sono i sentimenti di William, so cosa è successo, tornerà."

Candy guardò George attraverso le lacrime, solo ora si accorgeva di quanto quell'uomo fosse importante nella vita di Albert.

"Io…io non volevo fargli del male."

"Lo sa anche lui…ora si calmi signorina…"

"Mi scusi…è meglio che vada" e gli tese la mano, "grazie, di tutto."

"Farà come le chiedo?"

"Sì, va bene, ha vinto lei, ma dica al professor Thompson che vorrei che dimenticasse come mi chiamo e che guardasse solo quello che sono in grado di fare."

"Lo farò. A presto, signorina Candy."

"A presto."

***

Alla fine di novembre una lettera arrivò.

_Puerto Deseado, 24 settembre 1916_

_Cara Candy,_

_finalmente rieccomi a viaggiare come un tempo, con il mio sacco e la fedele Puppe. A quest'ora George è sulla via del ritorno, sarò più tranquillo quando lui sarà arrivato a casa e potrà vegliare su di te. Mi spiace non aver potuto darti indirizzi a cui rispondere ma qui la posta è lentissima, come forse ti sarai accorta dalle date._

_Scenderò fino a Capo Horn, qui siamo in piena estate e conto di tornare indietro prima che il tempo peggiori per l'autunno. Questi posti ti piacerebbero, sono sconfinati, gli animali vivono liberi, non hanno nemmeno paura dell'uomo._

_Alla penisola di Valdes ho visto le balene franche con i loro piccoli nuotare vicino alla costa; c'erano leoni di mare ovunque._

_Pensa che quando ti arriverà questa lettera io avrò già visto i pinguini e forse sarò già sulla via del ritorno._

_Non preoccuparti per me, so badare a me stesso; questa è l'ultima lettera che ti mando, ci rivedremo a Chicago._

_Con affetto,_

_Albert._

Si tuffò nello studio per cercare di non pensare, anche se talvolta, guardando Annie ed Archie pensava come mai non poteva essere felice come loro: perché anche Albert doveva essere fonte di nuovo preoccupazioni per lei? Perché Terence le era stato strappato così?

Ormai Patty era riuscita a convincere Stear che non le importava del suo aspetto, del fatto che fosse partito senza dirle nulla ed il ragazzo, alla fine, era tornato pian piano ad essere quello di sempre, così ora dovevano di nuovo stare attenti alle sue stravaganti invenzioni.

Verso la fine di gennaio Patty e Stear si presentarono da lei con un'aria sorniona a le annunciarono che si sarebbero sposati. La data era fissata per la metà di settembre. _Aspettano che torni Albert_, pensò e divenne di nuovo triste dopo la gioia per la notizia, sembrava un tempo così lungo perché potesse passare in fretta.

Ogni tanto i due fratelli venivano a trovarla e spesso la invitavano a trascorrere qualche giorno a Lakewood o nella villa di Chicago ma lei, con la scusa del lavoro e dello studio, rifiutava sempre; in realtà non se la sentiva di andare a casa Andrew e non trovare Albert.

Stear la guardava e scrollava la testa per poi presentarsi con nuove invenzioni nei giorni successivi ma non sembravano sortire l'effetto desiderato.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chicago, 4 agosto 1915_

_Caro Terence,_

_amico mio, stai tranquillo, non è accaduto nulla, sono arrivato per tempo._

_Ho pensato di scriverti una lettera perché immagino che non ti siano bastate le due righe del telegramma._

_Candy è rimasta scossa dall'episodio, si è presa un bello spavento ma sai bene che è molto forte e si è ripresa velocemente._

_Come hai visto ho messo a tacere i giornali ma l'ho fatto solo per evitare che l'onore di Candy potesse essere danneggiato: sai meglio di me che i giornalisti sono capaci di inventare storie, talvolta anche molto fantasiose, a partire da dettagli, così ho cercato di fornirne il meno possibile._

_Neal attualmente è in carcere e ci rimarrà per circa un anno e mezzo: ho cercato di fare in modo che gli fosse inflitto il massimo della pena, senza sconti ne privilegi di nessun tipo, spero che serva a qualcosa._

_Mi rammarico di non essere riuscito a prevedere la cosa: quando mia zia aveva cercato di forzare Candy a sposare Neal ho pensato fosse un modo per assecondare un capriccio di mio nipote ma, soprattutto, un modo meschino per fare in modo che l'eredità della famiglia non si disperdesse nel caso in cui Candy sposasse qualcuno al di fuori degli Andrew; purtroppo mia zia e mia sorella sono solite fare calcoli di questo genere._

_Non credevo che l'infatuazione di Neal fosse arrivata a questo punto, non lo chiamo amore perché non lo è._

_Ad ogni modo ora le cose si sono sistemate e meglio di quanto avrei sperato: lei non è stata infastidita da alcuno in queste settimane, complice il fatto che è tornata presto alla Casa di Pony; sta dando una mano a Miss Pony e Suor Maria a curare i bambini e lavora anche con il medico condotto nelle fattorie delle zona._

_In apparenza sembra serena ma molte ombre avviluppano il suo cuore e talvolta mi sembra di non avere la forza per riuscire a farla sorridere almeno un po'._

_So che hai incontrato Stear, ti devo ringraziare per averlo convinto a tornare da noi, è stato un grande dono riaverlo._

_Stear ci ha raccontato del colloquio che ha avuto con te, sfortunatamente era presente anche Candy e ho visto la sua reazione: forse non dovrei dirtelo, forse non ti farà piacere, ormai mi sono convinto che abbiate fatto una sciocchezza a separarvi in quel modo così doloroso, ne avete sofferto, ne soffrite entrambi, ancora._

_L'onore e il dovere non sono una giustificazione sufficiente per sacrificare due vite, anzi tre; non posso credere davvero che Susanna voglia al suo fianco un uomo che ha nel cuore un'altra donna._

_Non credo sia giusto separare due anime che si amano solo perché le convenzioni di questa società impongono di scegliere tra la persona per cui si vive e il dovere, giusto e condivisibile, di assistere la persona a cui si deve la vita._

_Credo che le due cose possano convivere, non facilmente, ma possano convivere._

_Non so se e cosa tu abbia deciso di fare: ho seguito il tuo ritorno al teatro, ne sono molto felice ma credo che questa situazione che vi sta logorando, debba essere in qualche modo affrontata e risolta._

_Ho provato a parlare con Candy, so che è stata lei a decidere per tutti e tre ed è convinta di aver fatto la cosa giusta anche se questo la sta lentamente lasciando senza forze: non è servito a molto, solo tu, forse, puoi farle cambiare idea, mostrandole un altro modo per superare questa terribile prova._

_Voglio molto bene a Candy e tu per me sei un amico, solo per questo motivo mi sono permesso di scriverti queste righe._

_Non ho fatto sapere nulla a Candy del tuo telegramma come mi hai chiesto._

_Se avrai ancora bisogno di me sai dove trovarmi._

_Cordialmente, il tuo amico,_

_Albert William Andrew_

Aveva riletto molte volte quella lettera.

Dai giornali aveva appreso di Albert, non l'aveva quasi riconosciuto nella foto, con quell'aria distinta e signorile, anche se in realtà aveva sempre pensato che i modi di fare dell'amico avevano poco a che vedere con la sua vita da vagabondo. Era felice che lui fosse guarito, la notizia l'aveva reso più tranquillo, sapeva che c'era lui a vegliare su Candy, quanto e forse meglio di prima, sicuramente meglio di quanto potesse fare lui in quel momento.

L'annuncio, subito smentito, del matrimonio di Neal e Candy l'aveva fatto infuriare: avesse potuto avrebbe messo le mani addosso a quell'imbecille! Come aveva osato pensare di mettere gli occhi su Candy!

Albert in persona era intervenuto e la festa di presentazione in società del capofamiglia degli Andrew aveva fatto parlare per molto tempo i giornali che si erano soffermati soprattutto su quella giovane donna, adottata a suo tempo dallo stesso William Andrew: aveva colpito tutti per la bellezza, la freschezza, la spontaneità. Per giorni lui non aveva fatto altro che rileggere gli articoli che parlavano di lei; aveva trovato anche una foto che la ritraeva, sorridente e bellissima, insieme ad Albert. La nostalgia cresceva e lo struggimento di saperla lontana lo tormentava sempre più.

Da allora lui aveva continuato a cercare nei giornali notizie di lei, a leggere tra le righe delle notizie che riguardavano la famiglia Andrew riferimenti a lei, alla vita che faceva.

Qualche settimana prima di leggere dell'aggressione aveva incontrato Stear per caso: l'aspetto del ragazzo era davvero terribile, terribilmente triste e senza speranza; si sedettero un pub e parlarono a lungo.

Non poteva vedere quel damerino del fratello, soprattutto perché era palesemente interessato a Candy e lui era geloso fino in fondo all'anima; con Stear era diverso, era cambiato molto ma l'amicizia che aveva iniziato a nascere in collegio sembrava non essere mutata: per la prima volta dalla separazione, Terence si ritrovava a parlare di sé con qualcuno, fin'ora si era tenuto tutto dentro, anche con sua madre non era riuscito a dire più di due parole. La sofferenza che leggeva nel viso dell'amico l'aveva fatto sentire molto vicino alla sua anima martoriata e disperatamente sola.

Quando i giornali avevano riportato la notizia "dell'arresto e del processo di Neal Legan per l'aggressione a C. W. Andrew" si era sentito ribollire il sangue: la notizia era solo un trafiletto, molto breve, il nome indicato con le sole iniziali, ma era bastato a fargli tornare in mente quando l'aveva difesa nel giardino della scuola, lei non aveva capito qual'era il pericolo che aveva realmente corso, era molto ingenua su certe cose.

Il fatto che la famiglia, che Albert, avesse messo tutto a tacere lo faceva stare ancora peggio: sapeva perché l'aveva fatto, per difendere l'onore di Candy ma lui, anche se era molto bravo a leggere tra le righe, avrebbe voluto sapere di più, sapere cos'era realmente accaduto.

Più volte aveva avuto la tentazione di chiamare Albert, sarebbe stato relativamente facile per lui avere il numero di Casa Andrew, l'essere famosi a volte aveva i suoi vantaggi, ma alla fine aveva desistito, aveva paura che potessero chiamare lei nel caso in cui non ci fosse Albert: non avrebbe retto al sentire la sua voce.

Si era reso conto che stava impazzendo a non sapere qual'era la realtà dei fatti, così alla fine aveva deciso di inviare un telegramma ad Albert per avere notizie, lui gli aveva risposto con un altro telegramma e con quella lettera.

L'aveva riletta decine di volte, fino a conoscerla a memoria: le parole di Albert l'avevano colpito come uno schiaffo: un altro modo per affrontare la prova, certo, era questa la chiave per risolvere quella separazione imposta, quel dolore senza fine.

Dopo quel telegramma Terence non aveva più scritto ad Albert, il ricevere quella lettera l'aveva messo in una tale agitazione che per notti intere non aveva dormito e non era stato in grado di concentrarsi sul lavoro.

Terence ora guardava fuori dalla finestra ma i suoi occhi non vedevano il via vai delle carrozze, delle auto, della folla, il tramonto rosa e oro sulla città.

I suoi occhi blu e cupi stavano riguardando gli ultimi due anni e mezzo: così tanto era passato da quella notte terribile di neve e freddo, quando lei se n'era andata senza voltarsi, aveva deciso per tutti e tre, era stata lei la più forte.

Lui aveva pagato molto caro quell'addio, l'aveva quasi pagato con la vita stessa, c'era stato un momento in cui la morte gli era sembrata più dolce di quell'esilio nella terra delle ombre in cui lei l'aveva gettato, c'era stato un momento in cui niente gli era sembrato degno di essere vissuto, aveva cercato di annegare se stesso nell'alcol, nel disprezzo. Si era sentito sull'orlo di un baratro senza fondo, una disperazione così assoluta, così nera, che nessuna luce sembrava poter rischiarare.

Poi lei, lei di nuovo: aveva pensato fosse una visione, in quel teatro da quattro soldi dove lui cercava di dimenticare l'unica cosa che sapeva fare; non era una visione, l'aveva scoperto molto tempo dopo, parlando con sua madre, lei l'aveva incontrata, era stata reale, non un fantasma della sua mente annebbiata e sola.

Non sapeva come mai lei si trovasse in quel posto sperduto, non era mai riuscito a darsi una spiegazione, sapeva soltanto che ancora una volta era stata la stella che aveva illuminato il suo cammino, gli aveva indicato la via.

Quanto dolore aveva letto nei suoi occhi, quanta vergogna ancora quando aveva saputo che era davvero lei e che lo aveva visto in quello stato!

Dopo la lettera di Albert aveva preso una decisione: era rimasto a New York ma sarebbe tornato da lei, prima o poi sarebbe tornato da lei, non importava quanti sforzi ci sarebbero voluti, quanto avrebbe dovuto mordere il freno, sarebbe tornato, degno di lei, del suo coraggio, dell'amore che li univa. Sarebbe tornato da lei a testa alta, dopo essersi riscattato completamente, dopo aver fatto il suo dovere fino in fondo, aver pagato quel terribile debito.

C'erano stati mesi carichi di tensione, di scontri verbali, di lunghi silenzi e di lacrime: Terence aiutava Susanna in tutto ciò che poteva ma mai sarebbe andato a vivere con lei, non le avrebbe mai chiesto di sposarlo, su questo era stato chiaro.

Era Candy la sua Giulietta, solo lei.

Susanna nella sfortuna era stata fortunata: il ginocchio si era salvato nell'incidente, era rimasto un po' rigido, ma i medici avevano detto loro, durante una visita, che avrebbe potuto tornare a camminare normalmente, forse col tempo non si sarebbe nemmeno più notato un leggero claudicare, avrebbe potuto tornare al teatro, fare una vita normale.

Malgrado le resistenze della ragazza, che non avrebbe voluto lasciarlo andare, lui era stato chiaro:

"Susanna, io ti posso voler bene come ad una sorella, te l'ho detto molto prima dell'incidente, lo sai. Sai anche che il mio cuore appartiene a Candy e non sarà mai di nessun'altra. Sono in debito con te per la vita, questo non significa che io debba pagare il debito con la mia vita, con la vita di Candy. Niente di ciò che potrai dire o fare mi impedirà di tornare da lei, aspetterò che tu ti sia rimessa completamente, che tu torni a recitare o a fare qualunque altra cosa tu voglia fare e un domani, se ne avrai bisogno, il mio aiuto arriverà sempre ma non puoi chiedermi di starti accanto solo per pietà e riconoscenza, non sarebbe giusto nemmeno nei tuoi confronti, non sarebbe dignitoso per nessuno."

Susanna alla fine aveva capito, si era rassegnata.

Piano piano le cose erano migliorate, c'era voluto molto tempo.

Infine Susanna aveva ripreso a recitare, anche lei non poteva stare lontano dal teatro.

I rapporti tra loro erano lentamente migliorati: lo aveva lasciato finalmente, realmente libero.

Poco prima della tournee era stata proprio lei a chiedergli quando sarebbe andato a cercare Candy.

Ora era lì, a guardare fuori dalla finestra, a pensare, erano notti che non dormiva: continuava ad immaginare il loro incontro, cosa gli avrebbe detto.

Aveva una paura folle che in quei due anni e mezzo in cui lui aveva vissuto solo per lei, lei l'avesse dimenticato. A quel pensiero si sentiva scuotere tutto, continuava a ripetersi che non era possibile, che l'avrebbe abbracciata, baciata, che avrebbe annullato tutto il dolore di quei lunghissimi anni sprofondando nel verde dei suoi occhi sorridenti, che avrebbe baciato tutte le lentiggini di quel viso, che avrebbe di nuovo respirato il profumo di lei, dei suoi capelli. La lettera di Albert di un anno prima lo aveva in parte rassicurato: lei non l'aveva ancora dimenticato ma in un anno molte cose avrebbero potuto cambiare, non riusciva a pensarla con un altro.

Un peso enorme gli impediva di respirare: l'ansia, la paura, la nostalgia, l'amore, tutto quanto si stava agitando in lui e faceva fatica a mantenere il controllo, si sentiva come malato, come se avesse la febbre alta.

Si era presentata quell'occasione, in realtà aveva pensato ad un'altra situazione per rivederla ma, tutto sommato, poteva andare bene anche così.

"Avanti!"

"Terence sei pronto?", chiese Susanna con dolcezza; aveva un bell'abito da sera, bianco e rosa, i capelli intrecciati e raccolti sulla nuca.

"Sono pronto", ma i suoi occhi quasi non la vedevano, la tensione gli faceva girare la testa.

Lei si avvicinò e gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio: "Non ti preoccupare, andrà tutto bene, hai aspettato tanto, vedrai che sarà felice di rivederti."

"Sì", disse guardando negli occhi Susanna, "Grazie", inspirò profondamente.

"Andiamo, gli altri ci stanno aspettando nella hall, è tardi, la carrozza è già arrivata."


	20. Chapter 20

"Si può sapere perché dovrei venire? Lo sapete che non mi va!"

"Dai Candy, non fare la solita! Ci siamo noi a tenerti compagnia e poi non vuoi vedere Albert?"

"Albert lo posso vedere anche in un'occasione diversa, non è necessario andare alla festa!"

"Alla fine se sei qui vuol dire che un po' ci tieni a venire…", le disse Patty, "Così vedrai anche Annie e Archie, non ne sei felice?"

Candy non rispose. Era in auto con Stear e Patty, erano venuti a prenderla, convinti che le avrebbe fatto piacere andare alla festa che la zia Elroy aveva dato per il ritorno di Albert; lei però non ne aveva nessuna voglia.

Dopo l'ultima lettera di Albert aveva avuto notizie del ragazzo solo da George, che le mandava un biglietto non appena sapeva qualcosa; ne era arrivato uno anche il giorno che lui era tornato a Chicago, sempre scritto da George. Non che si aspettasse che lui arrivasse di corsa da lei dopo il modo in cui l'aveva trattato ma sperava almeno in due righe da parte sua.

Invece delle due righe era arrivato l'invito ufficiale per la festa e la grafia che aveva tracciato l'indirizzo non era la sua.

_Sei una stupida! Primo: sarà forse ancora offeso. Secondo: probabilmente sarà stato sommerso di cose da fare. Terzo: non è che lui si mette a scrivere gli indirizzi sulle buste_, pensava Candy mentre ordinava le schede dei pazienti. L'ultimo punto però non reggeva, tutte le volte che lui aveva voluto invitarla ad una festa le aveva scritto di persona, senza nemmeno usare il cartoncino ufficiale.

"Sentite…"

"Oh, smettila di protestare Candy!", Stear la prese a braccetto, tirandola dolcemente su per le scale, "Adesso vai in camera tua, fatti un bel bagno e preparati. Tra mezz'ora veniamo a prenderti, i primi invitati stanno già arrivando e non puoi arrivare troppo in ritardo"

Era bello vederlo sorridere di nuovo.

"Sentite ma… Albert?"

"È di sotto, sta facendo gli onori di casa", loro erano entrati da una degli accessi della servitù, la zia Elroy si sarebbe alterata parecchio se li avesse visti passare dall'ingresso principale ancora con gli abiti per il pomeriggio.

"Mi raccomando, metti il vestito che trovi sul letto, è un regalo che abbiamo preso per te."

Candy sorrise ai quattro amici: era bello averli di nuovo vicini.

Mentre andava a cambiarsi continuava a pensare ad Albert, al perché non aveva dato il minimo segno di volerla vedere un attimo in privato dopo tutto quel tempo, poi si disse che forse era troppo impegnato e cercò di prepararsi senza perdere tempo.

In realtà non fu così facile: le mani le tremavano ed un nodo duro allo stomaco le faceva venire le lacrime agli occhi, aveva desiderato tanto rivedere Albert ma ora che il momento si avvicinava mille dubbi affollavano la mente. E il tremore alle mani continuava ad aumentare, ora le sembrava addirittura di non riuscire a reggersi in piedi. Fino a quel momento aveva lasciato che la vita le scorresse addosso, senza pensare, occupando tutto il tempo possibile con lo studio o il lavoro; adesso doveva pensare, a cosa dire, a cosa fare…era una sensazione strana, come risvegliarsi da un lungo sonno che non ha dato riposo.

William non era tranquillo, misurava a grandi passi lo studio in attesa che George venisse a chiamarlo.

Se avesse potuto avrebbe volentieri trovato una scusa per non andare alla festa. Si disse che poteva darsi malato ma scacciò questo pensiero; la verità è che non sapeva come avrebbe reagito alla vista di Candy. Di errori in vita sua ne aveva commessi tanti ma quello più stupido l'aveva fatto prima di partire, quando l'aveva baciata.

Aveva passato gli ultimi 14 mesi a ripetersi che doveva dimenticarla, che lei era ancora innamorata di Terence, che se non fosse riuscito a dimenticarla avrebbe dovuto comunque farle credere che fosse così.

Credeva di aver raggiunto una certa stabilità emotiva ma ora non ne era così sicuro, non a giudicare dal tremore che sentiva nelle gambe; sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad allontanarla dal proprio cuore, che lei era l'unica donna che sarebbe mai stato in grado di amare in vita sua: si era rassegnato e basta.

L'aveva invitata alla festa lasciando che George mandasse il cartoncino d'invito come a tutti gli altri: era un modo per mettere distanza tra loro, ma il "solito" Albert forse non si sarebbe comportato così, forse le avrebbe scritto di persona, sarebbe andato a prenderla…già, ma qual'era il vero Albert? Non era in grado di distinguerlo.

Aveva mandato Stear a prenderla, per essere sicuro che sarebbe venuta: c'era bisogno comunque di un chiarimento, prima o poi, ma non era sicuro di aver fatto le cose nel modo giusto.

George bussò "È ora di scendere, i primi invitati stanno arrivando."

"Candy?"

"È arrivata ora con il signor Cornwell."

Ebbe un tuffo al cuore; fece un profondo respiro.

"Va bene, scendiamo. Vado io ad avvisare la zia."

"Sei sicura che funzionerà?"

"Sì zia,ne sono sicura. Tutta New York ne parla. Lui l'ha lasciata, ora è libero, è ufficiale, non c'è nulla che possa impedirgli di venire a cercare Candy e lei non vedrà più lo zio quando l'avrà davanti e lui si accorgerà di quanto è falsa."

"Sai che se tuo zio si accorge che questa è un'idea tua siamo nei guai?"

"Ma zia, è normale invitare personaggi famosi a feste come questa. D'altra parte la compagnia Stradford è in città per la tournee e non è stato invitato solo lui ma anche Susanna Marlow, Robert Hataway e Karen Klies", gli occhi di Iriza mandavano una luce sinistra.

"Sta bene!", disse la vecchia signora, "Quello scapestrato di Neal?"

"È a casa, gli abbiamo fatto giurare di non presentarsi qui per nessun motivo."

"Spero bene per lui, non so cosa potrebbe fare William se lo vedesse nella stessa sala con Candy, era stato categorico su questo."

"Entra William!", disse rispondendo al lieve bussare sulla porta.

"Vedo che non è sola zia!", disse Albert squadrando freddamente la nipote e la sorella, che aveva assistito in silenzio allo scambio di parole. "Ricordatevi cosa vi ho detto a proposito del tormentare Candy", alternando lo sguardo duro su Iriza e Lilith.

Elroy fece finta di nulla, prese il nipote sotto braccio e gli disse "È ora di scendere" e si avviarono.

Qualcuno era entrato furtivamente nel recinto della villa, approfittando del via vai di carrozze ed auto davanti al portico. Quel qualcuno, coperto da un lungo mantello e da un cappello dalla falda larga, sembrava conoscere molto bene il posto: scelse con cura dove passare e si infilò in una porticina laterale, chiudendola alle spalle.

"Allora Candy, ti piace il vestito?"

L'abito era in organza color avorio, in stile impero, una larga fascia le circondava le braccia lasciandole nude le spalle. La gonna, molto semplice, cadeva diritta con una piccola coda. Candy aveva raccolto i capelli in un grande chignon sulla nuca, alcuni riccioli erano stati lasciati liberi ad arte, per incorniciare il viso e scendere sul collo e sulla schiena.

"Sei molto bella", le disse Archie.

"Grazie, l'abito è molto bello, siete stati davvero gentili."

Stavano entrando in quel momento nella grande sala già gremita di invitati; Candy stava cercando con gli occhi Albert, voleva assolutamente parlargli, anche se per farlo fosse stata costretta ad interrompere la zia. Ad un tratto lo vide dall'altra parte della sala, elegantissimo, i lunghi capelli biondi che incorniciavano il viso abbronzato, gli occhi azzurri che fissavano attenti la sua interlocutrice, una signora bassa e tarchiata. Rimase senza fiato: non ricordava quanto fosse bello.

Lui sembrò accorgersi di lei perché sollevò gli occhi per un attimo, le fece un cenno ed un sorriso, disse due parole alla signora facendole un inchino e si diresse verso di lei. Il cuore prese a batterle come se fosse impazzito, aveva il magone e avrebbe voluto correre tra le sue braccia ma aveva paura che lui non l'avrebbe accolta. Si girò un attimo per dire ad Annie che l'aveva visto ma l'amica e Patty avevano tutte e due le mani sulla bocca e guardavano con gli occhi sbarrati dall'altra parte della sala. Guardò anche lei nella stessa direzione e vide…lui, lui, con Susanna al braccio, che faceva solennemente il suo ingresso dallo scalone principale, guardandosi intorno come se stesse cercando qualcuno. Si sentì mancare, si girò un attimo verso Albert che si fermò a vedere l'espressione di lei, poi anche lui guardò verso lo scalone ed impallidì.

Candy non capiva più niente, sentiva solo il sangue pulsare nelle tempie, non sentiva più Annie che la chiamava, guardava ora uno ora l'altro, incapace di decidere cosa fare, per attimi che le sembrarono eterni nella sala esistettero solo loro tre, lei, Albert e Terence, anche lui immobile, ormai, che la guardava.


	21. Chapter 21

Candy si rese conto che non sapeva cosa fare: voleva correre da Terence, sentiva che lui era qui solo per vedere lei, sapeva che non partecipava mai ad eventi mondani, ma la figura di Albert alla sua sinistra, immobile e pallido quanto lei la chiamava con la stessa intensità e forse più.

Mille pensieri in una frazione di secondo.

_Perché Terence è qui ora? L'ha invitato Albert? No di certo, perché si vede chiaramente che è stata una sorpresa anche per lui, allora chi? Archie, Stear? Perché nessuno mi ha detto che la compagnia era in città? Perché Terence non mi ha scritto? Cosa sta succedendo?_

Terence…non era preparata a vederlo così, e poi aveva tante cose da dire ad Albert…Le stavano scoppiando la testa ed il cuore.

Alla fine, sopraffatta, si girò su se stessa e corse via, cercando di raggiungere il giardino ed un po' di silenzio per pensare.

Archie, Stear, Annie e Patty la guardarono andare via con gli occhi sbarrati. Archie fece per andarle dietro ma Stear lo trattenne, scuotendo la testa: "Non sta a te, sta ad uno di loro."

Gli altri tre lo guardarono senza aver capito.

Albert si avvicinò a Terence che era rimasto immobile, gli tese la mano con un sorriso e gli disse: "Benvenuto."

Terence lo guardò un attimo infastidito, notò quanto fosse pallido, con il viso tirato, malgrado l'abbronzatura, poi ricambiò il saluto.

"Pensi di restare fermo qui ancora per tanto tempo?", gli disse serio Albert.

Non se lo fece dire due volte.

Albert lo guardò andare via certo che ormai Candy per lui era perduta per sempre; sperava solo che finalmente, almeno lei, trovasse un po' di pace.

"Candy!"

"Candy!"

"Candy!"

Udì la voce di Terence che la chiamava, si girò verso di lui, aspettando che la raggiungesse.

Si trovarono uno di fronte all'altra in preda a sentimenti indefinibili poi volarono una nelle braccia dell'altro; per Candy, ora, senza la presenza di Albert, tutto sembrava più facile, più normale.

"Perché sei scappata così, cosa ti è preso? Candy guardami!"

Lei sollevò la testa e si perse nel mare dei suoi occhi: erano passati più di due anni e mezzo da quell'addio che aveva segnato le loro vite. Non riusciva a parlare, continuava a fissarlo. Lui la tirò a sé e la baciò. Candy restò senza fiato a quel contatto, da quanto tempo l'aveva sognato, chiuse gli occhi in quel bacio ma la sua mente le giocò un brutto tiro.

Candy si scosse e allontanò Terence con forza: aveva capito solo in quel momento, si sentì mancare la terra sotto i piedi, le ginocchia che si piegavano, le girò la testa. Com'era stata stupida e cieca!

Guardava Terence e non lo vedeva: pensava solo al male che gli avrebbe fatto quando glielo avrebbe detto, ma doveva dirglielo, non poteva tacere.

Lui la guardava senza capire, gli occhi pieni d'amore e lacrime.

"Candy, io…"

"Terence, io.."

Non riuscirono nemmeno ad iniziare il discorso perché in quel momento sentirono delle urla venire dal salone sopra di loro; donne che gridavano di spavento, voci maschili concitate che dicevano "Prendetelo! Fermatelo!", "Un dottore! Chiamate un dottore!", poi una voce di donna che Candy riconobbe subito come quella della zia Elroy gridò: "William!", con una tale nota di angoscia che le fece gelare il sangue nelle vene.

Candy e Terence si guardarono un attimo negli occhi poi cominciarono a correre su per la scala che portava al salone.

Quello che Candy vide entrando la fece vacillare: Neal era stato bloccato da tre uomini, aveva il vestito insanguinato, un coltello giaceva poco lontano. Guardò dall'altra parte e vide Albert a terra, appoggiato a George, con una grande chiazza di sangue sulla giacca del frac, proprio al centro del petto, il viso terreo, gli occhi spenti.

Si precipitò verso di lui, cercò di tamponare convulsamente il sangue con un pezzo del vestito, i gesti completamente scomposti mentre Albert diventava sempre più pallido.

Da quel punto in poi Candy non avrebbe saputo dire con precisione cos'era successo: arrivò il dottore, che si chinò su Albert, Terence con forza l'afferrò per la vita, sollevandola e tirandola indietro, poi la circondò con le braccia per impedirle di andare nuovamente verso Albert mentre il dottore cercava di fermare il sangue.

Candy continuava a gridare il nome di Albert e quando lui alla fine perse i sensi Candy svenne fra le braccia di Terence, mormorando qualcosa che lo fece impallidire di colpo, con gli occhi sbarrati.


	22. Chapter 22

Nebbia

E nausea…

Nebbia…

Stracci di immagini che aleggiavano sopra di lei…

Non riusciva a sentire niente se non un dolore sordo al centro del petto…le sembrava di soffocare, come se qualcuno le stesse tenendo a forza la testa sott'acqua.

Albert…era lui, con Puppe in braccio…sorridente...lei correva verso di lui che si allontanava sempre di più, senza riuscire a raggiungerlo…

Di nuovo nebbia, di nuovo buio ma sempre quel dolore sordo, era già accaduto un'altra volta…Anthony, questa volta le apparve il viso dolce e gentile di quel ragazzo che lei aveva pianto tanto.

Che nesso c'era tra i due? Albert non era morto vero?!

Ancora quel dolore in mezzo al petto, sentiva le lacrime scorrere dai suoi occhi, cos'era successo?

Pian piano ricordò, Terence, la scala, il viso di Albert, tutto quel sangue!

Si svegliò gridando.

"Candy, va tutto bene, calmati", la voce di Annie.

Candy faticò a capire dov'era: la sua stanza, nella villa di Chicago ma quella scena l'aveva già vissuta altrove, a Lakewood. Archie era seduto fuori, sulla terrazza, appoggiato alla balaustra, Stear si era fermato poco distante dal letto dov'era distesa, entrambi avevano gli occhi lucidi. Patty stava entrando con una brocca d'acqua.

Lei posò lo sguardo interrogativo sui due ragazzi, poi sull'amica: Stear scrollò la testa.

"Albert? Come sta?", chiese con un filo di voce, alzandosi di scatto e andando verso Stear.

"Candy, Albert non…" ma lui non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Candy: "No, no, no, Albert, no!" e si accasciò a terra, l'incubo non era ancora finito, tornò nell'incoscienza.

Terence bussò alla porta di casa Andrew in tarda mattinata, Stear in persona venne ad aprirgli.

I due ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo, Stear scosse la testa e disse: "Entra."

Salirono le scale fino al secondo piano in silenzio.

Terence aveva una grande confusione in testa, non faceva che pensare alle parole che aveva pronunciato Candy prima di svenirgli far le braccia; gli restavano quattro giorni di repliche prima di essere costretto a partire per Boston, sperava di riuscire a parlare con Candy prima di prendere il treno, doveva farlo.

Erano passati già due giorni: Candy si era ripresa il giorno dopo l'attentato ma era nuovamente svenuta ed ora aveva una febbre altissima che la faceva delirare. Il dottor Martin non sapeva più che pesci prendere.

"Entra…", disse Stear aprendo la porta del salotto.

Dentro c'erano Archie e Patty.

"Annie è da Candy", disse Patty vedendo entrare Terence.

L'atmosfera era pesante.

"Cosa dice il dottore?"

"Che non sa come farle scendere la febbre. Anche la zia è nello stesso stato ma almeno non è incosciente."

"Albert?"

"George dovrebbe tornare a momenti e farci sapere", gli rispose Archie.

"Terence, mi spiace…", disse Patty con un filo di voce.

Il ragazzo non rispose, abbassò la testa e si sedette accanto a Stear.

Passò circa mezz'ora, poi entrò George.

Quattro teste si levarono verso di lui, in attesa. Lui rispose scuotendo la testa, aveva gli occhi lucidi.

"Nessun cambiamento. Il dottor Leonard, il primario, dice che la ferita, anche se profonda, è stata chiusa bene. William ha un fisico molto forte, bisogna solo aspettare, non si può fare altro, saranno decisive le prossime 36-48 ore", sospirò, "Vado a riferire alla signora Elroy."

Uscì a testa bassa.

"Posso vedere Candy?"

"Vieni", gli disse Stear.

Annie si alzò quando lo vide entrare, "Terence…"

Stear le fece cenno di uscire, lei passandogli accanto gli sussurrò "Ha bisogno di te."

_Spero davvero che sia così_, pensò lui e si avvicinò al letto.

Candy aveva un aspetto terribile, era bianca quasi quanto il lenzuolo, anche le sue lentiggini sembravano scomparse per il pallore, gli sembrò ancora più piccola. Annie le aveva sciolto i capelli che ora erano sparsi sul cuscino formando quasi un'aureola intorno a lei.

Si sedette sul letto, le prese una mano: scottava come la fronte.

Provò a chiamarla ma lei non rispose.

Dentro di lui era tutto in subbuglio: aveva aspettato tanto per rivederla, aveva fatto tutti i sacrifici possibili, aveva morso il freno quando Susanna gli aveva detto che era libero, aveva aspettato che lei si fosse ripresa completamente, che avesse ricominciato a recitare. Aveva preso il coraggio a due mani per venire a quella festa, era sicuro che lei ci sarebbe stata, non aveva dormito per notti intere, completamente assorbito dal cercare di immaginare come sarebbe stato il loro incontro, cose le avrebbe detto, cosa avrebbe risposto lei, i baci che le avrebbe dato, le avrebbe chiesto di sposarlo, subito…

Niente di ciò che aveva immaginato era accaduto: solo quelle parole, quelle due parole. Gli rimbombavano nel cervello, non riusciva a capire se fossero rivolte a lui o ad Albert: "Amore mio" aveva detto prima di svenire, non un nome, solo quelle due parole ed ora il dubbio gli attanagliava il cuore, sperava con ogni fibra del suo corpo che fossero rivolte a lui ma qualcosa, in fondo all'anima gli diceva che non era così; cercava di non ascoltare quella voce, la speranza era troppo forte.

Sapeva dei pettegolezzi che i giornali avevano scritto su Albert e Candy ma il fatto che la famiglia non avesse mai commentato indicava che essi non avevano alcun fondamento.

Aveva visto il volto sognante di Albert che guardava Candy, lo aveva visto impallidire quando si era accorto della sua presenza, era ovvio che non sapesse che lui era stato invitato, doveva essere stato qualcun altro della sua famiglia, era ovvio che amava Candy, glielo aveva letto negli occhi, ma era stato leale, l'aveva spinto a seguirla nel giardino, l'aveva quasi sgridato per non averlo fatto subito, ma qualcosa non tornava, la voce in fondo all'anima continuava a parlare.

Stava scrutando il viso di lei in cerca di una risposta quando piano piano i suoi occhi si aprirono: restò immobile, chino su di lei. Candy ci mise un po' a mettere a fuoco le immagini poi riconobbe il viso davanti a lei: "Terence", disse con voce debolissima, "ciao" e cercò di sorridere.

"Ciao signorina tutte lentiggini, ti sei svegliata finalmente", le rispose, con un accenno di sorriso, accarezzandole il viso stanco.

"Quant'è che sono qui?"

"Tre giorni, non provare ad alzarti, hai la febbre alta, sei molto debole."

"Terence…Albert…è morto? Vero?", lo sguardo di lei era la cosa più triste che avesse mai visto.

"No scimmietta, è ancora vivo, conciato male, ma vivo. È all'ospedale."

Una luce di speranza si accese negli occhi color smeraldo; sorrise debolmente, "Come sono felice di sentirti dire questo…"

"Smettila di parlare adesso," e le baciò la fronte, "vado a chiamare il dottore, vorrà sapere che ti sei finalmente svegliata."

"Terence, non andare…io…"

"Torno subito."

Avrebbe voluto risposte ma era più importante che il dottore la visitasse, le spiegazioni sarebbero arrivate dopo.


	23. Chapter 23

Quella mattina volle passare prima in ospedale per sapere di persona come stava l'amico.

"Buongiorno."

"Buongiorno, vorrei vedere il signor Andrew."

"Lei è il signor?"

"Granchester."

L'infermiera controllò su una lista, la famiglia aveva dato disposizione che nessuno avvicinasse William; il trambusto generato dall'attentato era stato parecchio ed i giornalisti si erano scatenati, solo poche persone, indicate da Stear ed Archie erano autorizzate a fargli visita. Stear gli aveva detto che lui era su quella lista.

"Bene, salga al secondo piano, stanza 12. C'è l'infermiera, chieda a lei."

"Grazie."

Salì le scale a capo chino, la testa gli faceva male, non aveva di nuovo dormito ed era in pensiero per Candy. Dopo aver visto Albert sarebbe andato a casa Andrew per sapere come stava, voleva parlarle.

Bussò.

Una voce nota gli rispose "Avanti."

Entrò e stava per protestare quando Candy gli fece cenno di tacere; aveva la divisa da infermiera.

"Che ci fai qui?", sibilò lui, "Solo ieri avevi la febbre altissima!"

"Non fare rumore, vieni fuori."

Si chiese la porta dietro, erano nel corridoio.

Si guardarono negli occhi.

"Ero preoccupata, ieri sera mi sentivo molto meglio, così sono venuta a vedere come sta."

"Che ci fai con la divisa?", Terence era visibilmente contrariato.

"Ho lavorato qui per quasi un anno, il primario mi conosce molto bene e conosce anche Albert, era stato ricoverato qui quando è arrivato dall'Europa, non è stato difficile convincerlo a farmi rimanere."

Un silenzio carico di parole calò tra di loro.

"Candy credo che noi dobbiamo parlare."

"Lo credo anch'io. Vado a chiamare la capo infermiera perché mandi qualcuno a controllare Albert. Puoi vegliarlo un attimo tu, finché non torno? Non si è ancora svegliato…"

Terence entrò; Albert aveva un pessimo aspetto, era pallidissimo, il viso sembrava però sereno.

Si accorse che si stava muovendo, si avvicinò al letto.

"Sei diventato infermiere?", chiese a Terence aprendo gli occhi e mettendo a fuoco le immagini lentamente; cercò di scherzare, la voce era flebile e si vedeva che parlare gli costava fatica.

"Non parlare, non sforzarti. Candy dovrebbe arrivare da un momento all'altro."

"Terence mi raccomando…"

"Albert io…", lui gli fece cenno di farlo proseguire.

"Ascolta. Sono felice che tu sia tornato, sono molto fiero di te. Se non me la dovessi cavare pensa tu a Candy e non lasciarla più sola."

Terence fece per protestare, Albert gli fece cenno di farlo proseguire: "Non è passato giorno in cui lei non ti abbia pensato. Il dolore vi ha segnato ma siete sopravvissuti e cresciuti", s'interruppe per riprendere fiato, "tienile testa quando le vengono certe idee balzane!", sorrise, "Hai capito? Dovrai vedertela con me se non la fai felice!"

"Albert ma…", Terence era toccato dalle parole dell'amico, capiva quanto gli stava costando, quello che gli stava dicendo di Candy metteva a tacere la voce che non aveva smesso di parlare dalla sera della festa: quelle parole, le parole di lei, erano rivolte a lui dopo tutto.

"Grazie", aggiunse, "sei un vero amico. Non ti deluderò!"

Albert fece cenno con la mano come a dire "Non c'è di che", non aveva più forza per parlare.

In quel mentre si aprì la porta ed entrò Candy.

"Albert….", disse con un filo di voce avvicinandosi a lui, "Come stai?"

Lui non riusciva a rispondere, poteva solo sorriderle, anche quello gli costava fatica ma il suo viso si era illuminato nel vederla entrare. Candy si avvicinò al letto, gli accarezzò il volto stanco, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi.

Terence improvvisamente si sentì come fosse trasparente, escluso da quel dialogo di sguardi tra la ragazza ed il ferito; con un moto di stizza uscì dalla stanza, senza scusarsi per essere finito addosso all'infermiera che stava entrando per sostituire Candy.

"Il tuo Romeo sta scappando", mormorò Albert flebilmente, indicando la porta.

Candy gli diede un bacio sulla tempia e uscì di corsa.

"Terence! Terence!"

"Signorina Candy! Possibile che non abbia ancora imparato a non gridare in corsia?!"

"Scusi, dottor Leonard!"

"Terence", chiamò più piano, alla fine lo raggiunse.

"Dì un po', ma tu non stavi male, ieri?", gli occhi mandavano scintille.

"Sì, ma ero troppo in pensiero per Albert…"

"Non stai esagerando? Ci sono un sacco di infermiere che si possono prendere cura di lui senza che tu ti debba alzare dal letto con la febbre!", la gelosia lo faceva parlare là dove sarebbe stato meglio tacere; sapeva perché Candy faceva così, sapeva quanto si sentisse in debito per tutto quello che lui aveva fatto per lei ma gli dava fastidio questo attaccamento, la voce in fondo all'anima aveva ricominciato a sussurrare.

Cercò di calmarsi.

"Facciamo due passi?", le chiese.

Raggiunsero in silenzio il prato di fronte all'ospedale, si avviarono verso il boschetto di betulle.

Terence iniziò a parlare.

"Candy…io… è passato così tanto tempo che non so nemmeno da dove iniziare."

"Come sta Susanna? L'ho vista accanto a te alla festa…"

"Sì, è proprio di questo che volevo parlarti, è questo il motivo per cui ho deciso di venire a quella festa, di vederti. Sai", proseguì, "io e Susanna abbiamo parlato molto, ci sono stati periodi molto cupi ma alla fine è guarita e si è arresa, ha capito, mi ha lasciato libero…", si voltò verso di lei prendendole le mai, "libero di vederti, libero di amarti finalmente, libero di sposarti…se tu mi vuoi ancora", l'ultima frase la disse con uno sforzo sovraumano, sperando fino in fondo all'anima che lei dicesse di sì.

Non accadde nulla.

Lei lo guardava immobile, gli occhi lucidi, il respiro sospeso, si vedeva che non trovava le parole per dire qualcosa.

"Candy, tu mi vuoi ancora, vero?"

Terence sentiva che gli stava mancando la terra sotto i piedi, aveva vissuto solo per lei, solo per essere degno di lei, aveva avuto la forza di vivere senza di lei perché sapeva che i loro cuori erano una cosa sola, perché da qualche parte nel mondo c'era lei che lo amava e lo stava aspettando, malgrado tutto.

Ora la voce dentro di lui stava gridando: "Si è innamorata di lui!"

Continuò ad ignorarla; stava fremendo di rabbia: l'afferrò per i polsi, sperava di scuoterla da quella fissità, di farla parlare ma lei abbassò gli occhi.

"Terence, io…non posso. Ho aspettato tanto di rivederti, l'ho desiderato per tanto tempo, non sai quante volte avrei voluto tornare indietro, non aver lasciato che quell'abbraccio sulle scale dell'ospedale finisse. Sono stata così male, sto così male ma…", deglutì a fatica, "non posso, non posso…", non riuscì a finire la frase, le lacrime le offuscavano gli occhi, lo stava fissando, quasi come se con lo sguardo potesse dire tutto quello che con la voce non riusciva a dire.

"Perché? Perché?! Non c'è più niente che ci impedisca di amarci, ho pagato, abbiamo pagato il debito con la sofferenza di questi anni, siamo liberi, verrai a New York con me, ci sposeremo, viaggeremo insieme, abbiamo una vita davanti, non voglio vivere senza di te…Ho aspettato tanto, abbiamo aspettato tanto, che ti prende?!"

Candy si coprì il viso con le mani e prese a singhiozzare. Lui la guardava senza più forze, non riusciva a capire, sentiva solo che il sogno di cristallo che fino ad allora aveva brillato ed era stato la luce della sua vita si stava infrangendo in mille pezzi.

La voce in lui continuava a parlare e lui non voleva ascoltarla, faceva troppo male.

Candy cercò di vedere Terence attraverso le lacrime, di dominare i singhiozzi, voleva parlare con voce ferma, non incrinata dal pianto: le ci volle parecchio sforzo, tremava.

"Terence, ti ho amato tanto, ti voglio bene, io…io non posso, mi sono accorta che i miei sentimenti sono cambiati, non posso mentire, non sarebbe giusto."

"Ti ho amato? Che significa?!", era la voce di Terence ad essere incrinata ora, i suoi occhi blu si velarono di pianto, poi con rabbia: "Ti sei innamorata di lui? Vero?", sibilò.

Candy lo guardò sentendosi gelare, lui aveva capito, aveva capito tutto, decise però di ignorare la domanda.

"Terence, io…"

"Come hai potuto! Come hai potuto!", non riusciva più a controllare il pianto: stava piangendo, non gli importava se l'avrebbero visto tutti, non era in grado di dominarsi.

"Terence, io non ho potuto, non ho scelto, è accaduto ma non posso farti del male, illuderti, dirti che non è vero."

"Ti sei innamorata di lui? Rispondi!"

"Sì, ma lui non sa. Non ha importanza se c'è un'altra persona nel mio cuore, non ha importanza chi è, so solo che non posso venire con te, non posso sposarti, non posso."

Si era avvicinata, gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani. Terence si abbandonò a quel contatto, completamente annientato; la prese fra le braccia e la strinse così forte che Candy sentì male ma lo lasciò fare; lo sentiva singhiozzare sommessamente, il viso sul suo collo, le lacrime che le bagnavano la pelle. Anche lei piangeva: come faceva male dirgli che lui non era più al centro della sua vita, fargli capire che l'avrebbe amato lo stesso ma di un amore diverso; aveva un tale peso, un tale nodo duro allo stomaco che sentiva il cuore oppresso e faceva fatica a respirare.

Poco alla volta Terence riuscì a calmarsi, continuava a stringerla, il viso nascosto; lei aveva ricambiato l'abbraccio e stava accarezzando i capelli bruni del ragazzo.

"Candy, dimmi solo una cosa…se…se non fossimo stati così distanti…se fossi tornato prima, se ti avessi scritto per dirti che sarei tornato...tu credi che…che..."

"Terence, perché ti tormenti con queste domande senza senso..."

"Rispondimi ti prego…"

"Non so...non lo so davvero…forse sì, non so..."

"Quando hai capito? Quando lo hai capito?"

"Perché fai così?", gli chiese lei con dolcezza, "serve solo a farti stare peggio…"

"Rispondimi, per favore…"

"Forse lo sapevo già da un po', ma ho visto chiaramente dentro di me solo l'altra sera, quando ti ho incontrato."

Lui sollevò il viso, gli occhi blu arrossati per il pianto.

"Ti amo, ti ho amato dal primo giorno che ti ho visto, nei tuoi occhi ho visto il mio destino, non puoi farci questo…"

"Non rendere più difficile tutto quanto, tu non sai come sto male: aver preso coscienza di cosa è cambiato in me è…angosciante, non l'ho fatto apposta, non l'ho voluto, non l'ho cercato, io non so cosa dire…So solo che ti voglio bene e che se avrai bisogno di me io ci sarò sempre, in qualunque momento, a qualunque ora, dovunque sarò io, dovunque sarai tu...non posso...", le lacrime le scendevano di nuovo sul viso.

"Non mi basta che tu mi voglia bene…"

"Non posso fare di più…"

Lui le prese il viso tra le mani e le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio leggero, avrebbe voluto di più ma si rendeva conto che ora lei non gli apparteneva.

"Ti amo."

"Lo so, ti voglio bene."

"Non ti dimenticherò."

"Non ti dimenticherò."

Terence si perse ancora un attimo negli occhi di smeraldo di Candy, lei contemplò ancora una volta quei due laghi blu che le avevano rubato il cuore su quella nave che andava in Europa anche se lei non lo sapeva ancora.

Lui le diede, poi, un ultimo bacio sulla fronte e se ne andò senza più dire una parola. Candy restò immobile a guardarlo fin quando non scomparve dietro un palazzo. Solo allora si accasciò a terra piangendo amaramente, i singhiozzi non più trattenuti le scuotevano le spalle: si era sentita così male solo quando Anthony era morto perché quell'addio era molto simile ad una morte, era qualcosa di definitivo, un capitolo della sua vita che si chiudeva e lei non sapeva cosa c'era dopo.


	24. Chapter 24

"Il fisico del signor Andrew è molto forte, la ferita si sta rimarginando bene, ancora un paio di giorni e potrà essere dimesso. Mi raccomando però che non faccia alcuno sforzo, che non si agiti e si attenga al riposo assoluto almeno per un'altra settimana."

Il dottor Leonard stava rispondendo alla signora Elroy che si era recata all'ospedale a trovare il nipote.

"La signorina Candy sta facendo un ottimo lavoro e so che i suoi studi procedono molto bene, ho parlato con il professor Thompson, le devo fare i miei complimenti", aggiunse, con un certo disappunto dell'anziana signora che non vedeva affatto di buon occhio che un membro della famiglia, seppur adottato, lavorasse. Questa storia di diventare un medico poi! Ignorò i complimenti.

"Molto bene dottor Leonard. La ringrazio per tutto quello che ha fatto per William. Lo farò venire a prendere giovedì prossimo dal signor George. Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci", e le fece un breve inchino, aprendole poi la porta.

Erano passate più di due settimane da quella tragica festa e finalmente era a casa: cominciava a non sopportare più l'ospedale, malgrado la presenza assidua di Candy accanto a lui.

Giugno era iniziato, il profumo che saliva dal giardino rendeva dolci le giornate forzatamente immobili. Candy controllava la ferita regolarmente: "Si sta rimarginando bene, forse ti rimarrà una cicatrice molto lieve", gli aveva detto.

Ricordava bene l'espressione smarrita di Candy quando gli aveva raccontato che se l'era cavata per miracolo che, se la mano di Neal non avesse tremato, il coltello avrebbe colpito più a fondo e lui sarebbe morto, solo qualche centimetro più giù e non ci sarebbe stato niente da fare.

Quel vigliacco! Cosa pensava di fare? Non avrebbe mai più permesso che lui si avvicinasse a Candy! Mai più! Quando ci pensava una rabbia sorda lo prendeva ma poi doveva calmarsi perché la ferita ricominciava a fargli male.

Passava le giornate leggendo e riposando: si sentiva ancora molto debole, si stancava facilmente ma sentiva che stava migliorando sensibilmente da quando era tornato a casa.

Candy andava ogni giorno a trovare il dottor Martin che, da quando Albert era uscito dall'ospedale, con la scusa di riaccompagnarla a casa, veniva a trovarlo e lui li canzonava gentilmente.

"Dottor Martin, non mi dica che ha iniziato a fare la corte a Candy. Dica la verità è geloso del dottor Johnson!"

"Ma cosa dici Albert!", rispose lei.

"Com'è che prima, quando tu non eri a Chicago, non lo vedevo mai?"

Candy gli rispondeva con una linguaccia, Martin sorrideva felice: era contento di riavere i due ragazzi con sé dopo quel brutto momento.

Il dottore e i nipoti erano praticamente le uniche visite che riceveva: tutti gli impegni di lavoro e mondani erano stati cancellati fino a data da destinarsi, finché il primario non avesse dato il suo consenso, così le giornate scorrevano pigre e tranquille e aveva molto tempo per meditare.

Continuava a pensare alla sera della festa, all'arrivo inaspettato di Terence: aveva capito che era dovuto ai maneggi della zia e della sorella e si era stupito che potessero aver indovinato qualcosa dei suoi sentimenti, era stato sempre molto attento a non dare adito a sospetti, soprattutto con loro.

Pensandoci meglio aveva capito che avevano puntato sull'allontanamento di Candy perché pensavano che lei potesse avere qualche interesse: come si sbagliavano!

Tutte queste elucubrazioni non servivano, tuttavia, a mettere a tacere una pena sottile che si era impossessata di lui: non aveva chiesto nulla a Candy di quanto era avvenuto tra lei e Terence, gli sembrava di essere indiscreto; lei pareva non volerne parlare ma appariva tranquilla anche se in un modo che gli sembrava "strano": era più taciturna del solito, come concentrata su qualcosa che aveva dentro. Non sapeva se e quando sarebbe partita per New York, quando si sarebbero sposati, perché era certo che tutto questo sarebbe accaduto prima o poi. Sentiva solo che, lentamente, la stava perdendo, come se stesse scivolando via dalla sua vita. Le stava mentalmente dicendo addio da giorni ormai…

***

Quel giorno Albert era fuori di sé, Candy non l'aveva mai visto in quello stato.

"Come hai potuto pensare di fare una cosa del genere?!"

Candy non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rispondere.

"Io non riesco a capacitarmi del fatto che tu abbia voluto vederlo!"

Stava camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza, le mani incrociate sulla schiena, gli occhi scintillanti, lo sguardo duro; Candy gli si mise davanti e posò le mani sul suo petto ma lui si irrigidì e continuò a fissarla chiaramente irritato.

"Non so proprio cosa ti sia passato per la testa, ha dimostrato a sufficienza di essere pericoloso, prima con te e poi con me…"

"Ma Albert! Non poteva farmi niente, c'erano le sbarre!"

"Ti rendi conto che quella testa malata che potrebbe pensare che sei andata a trovarlo perché in qualche modo ti interessa?"

"Albert, non poteva farmi nulla…"

Lui scosse la testa e riprese a camminare, non riusciva a stare fermo, sentiva la stessa agitazione di quando era intervenuto a difesa di Candy nelle scuderie.

George gli aveva riferito che Candy era andata a trovare Neal in prigione e questo gli mandava il sangue al cervello.

"Lo capisci che non mi va che siate nella stessa stanza, anche se c'è una grata in mezzo?!"

"Ero preoccupata per te…"

"E vai a trovare lui!"

"Volevo parlare con lui, volevo capire se, se…se si era reso conto di quello che aveva fatto, se se potrebbe rifarlo…"

"Non uscirà di prigione per i prossimi dieci anni come minimo, mi ha quasi ucciso, non c'era bisogno che andassi da lui!"

Continuava a camminare avanti e indietro senza riuscire a calmarsi, Candy lo guardava con angoscia, pensava alla ferita, al fatto che tutta quell'agitazione potesse fargli male.

"Albert, per favore, calmati! La ferita potrebbe riaprirsi!"

Lui si fermò davanti a lei e la fissò: "Mi preoccupo per te…", si vedeva, ma era anche molto arrabbiato.

"Lo so, ma non poteva farmi nulla."

"Promettimi che non ci andrai più."

"Non ne avevo intenzione…", disse lei abbassando gli occhi.

Albert sapeva che l'unica cosa che l'avrebbe calmato sarebbe stato abbracciarla, per chiuderla in quel cerchio al sicuro, ma non lo fece: aveva paura di farle capire cosa provava ancora per lei. Si girò ed uscì senza dire più una parola, nemmeno di congedo.

Candy era andata alla prigione spinta dall'angoscia che provava dalla sera della festa. Voleva parlare con Neal, chiedergli perché: perché ce l'aveva così tanto con lei, perché aveva cercato di uccidere Albert, era angosciata dal pensiero che potesse riprovarci. Aveva molta confusione dentro di sé. Arrivata al dunque, mentre stava aspettando Neal, aveva addirittura pensato di andarsene: le era sembrato così stupido quello che stava facendo.

Si erano trovati faccia a faccia, la grata a dividerli.

"Perché?", fu l'unica parola che riuscì a pronunciare.

Neal aveva l'aspetto di uno che si era risvegliato in un posto che non conosceva senza sapere come vi era finito: la guardò a lungo, poi abbassando gli occhi, "Perdonami, perdonatemi."

Non si dissero nient'altro.

Da quando Albert era tornato a casa, Candy percepiva come se fosse reale la barriera che lui aveva eretto tra loro: le permetteva solo di verificare lo stato della ferita, di fare le medicazioni, poi continuava a mantenere le distanze. Più di una volta avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo: la prima volta che aveva ci aveva provato, poco dopo il suo ritorno a casa, presa da un moto di tenerezza mentre gli raccontava quello che le avevano detto i medici della sua ferita, lui si era irrigidito e l'aveva fermata con lo sguardo.

Anche ora sentiva quella barriera invisibile troppo reale e faceva male: avrebbe voluto parlargli, chiedergli come stava, capire se quel viaggio l'aveva cambiato ma non sapeva da dove cominciare, era tutto così complicato, soprattutto ora che lui sembrava così distante.


	25. Chapter 25

Albert stava cercando Candy da circa mezz'ora e ormai aveva capito che lei non era in casa, poi ricordò il perché. Si rassegnò e stava per dedicarsi alla lettura quando la vide arrivare, accompagnata da Martin. Diede una voce dicendo al dottore di salire, lui gli fece capire di avere fretta, Candy salì da sola.

"Che state complottando tu e Martin?"

"Niente, perché?", ma si vedeva che nascondeva qualcosa.

"Mhmm…va beh…"

"Beh…"

"Allora? Non devi dirmi nulla?"

"?"

"Come sono andati gli esami?"

Candy fece un passo indietro, una mano a coprire la bocca, l'altra reggeva una borsa che appariva molto pesante.

"Come fai…?"

"Ho guardato nella palla di vetro", le rispose canzonandola.

"Ma tu lo sapevi già?"

"Sì! Pensavi davvero che George non me lo avrebbe detto?"

"E come hai fatto a sapere che oggi…?"

"Martin."

"Che razza di spie!"

"Mi hanno raccontato tutto, anche che sei una bella testa dura…ma sono molto orgoglioso di te."

Candy assentì con la testa, gli occhi le brillavano di gioia; Albert le prese il viso con una mano e le diede un bacio sulla fronte. Candy rimase alquanto sorpresa ma sorrise felice.

La signora Elroy, che stava cercando il nipote per discutere di alcuni affari urgenti, vide i due ragazzi sulla terrazza ed il gesto intimo e tenero che li aveva legati per un attimo.

_Questa storia non può andare avanti, William è chiaramente invaghito di quella ragazza, non posso permettere che si faccia venire qualche idea strana, vanno separati_, e facendo finta di essere arrivata in quel momento chiamò William.

Nel tardo pomeriggio.

"Avanti!"

"Zia Elroy, mi ha fatto chiamare?"

"Sì, vorrei parlare con te."

"…"

"Ritengo sia giunto il momento per mettere in chiaro la tua situazione…"

"Non capisco…"

"Le ragazze della tua età sono solite prendere marito, o lo hanno già fatto; sarà necessario che cominciamo a pensarci. Hai rifiutato Neal e guarda a cosa siamo giunti! ", Elroy fece finta di non vedere l'espressione sorpresa e contrariata della ragazza e proseguì, "Vi siete già compromessi a suo tempo, tu e quel nobile inglese, il figlio del Duca di Granchester e mi hanno riferito che vi siete visti ancora di recente. Vorrei sapere cosa pensi di fare? Non nego che potrebbe essere un ottimo partito, nobile e di alto lignaggio, non farebbe affatto sfigurare la famiglia Andrew, anzi potrebbe essere un'ottima alleanza politica e sociale, anche se il ragazzo attualmente fa l'attore. Inoltre ritengo che questa assurda storia di diventare un medico debba finire, William è stato troppo indulgente con te nel permetterti di fare ciò che vuoi."

Candy fremeva di rabbia e dolore, come si permetteva di farle un discorso del genere!?

"Non credo che i miei sentimenti debbano essere argomento di discussione!", fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire. Guardava l'anziana donna attraverso le lacrime che sfocavano le immagini, tremava dalla testa ai piedi e non riusciva a dire altro: sentire nominare Terence le faceva perdere la capacità di pensare, il dolore dell'addio era ancora troppo vivido e la situazione di incertezza in cui si trovava in quel momento non la aiutava di certo ad essere lucida. E poi cosa ne sapeva lei di Terence? Chi gliene aveva parlato? Archie o Stear? Impossibile! Albert?? Iriza? Iriza!

La signora Elroy proseguì: "Io credo che sia necessario parlarne invece, con Neal abbiamo sbagliato molto, non vorrei che si ripetessero situazioni spiacevoli anche con questo ragazzo, che mi dicono essere alquanto irruento, una testa calda a quanto pare…", la voce era pacata, la donna fissava Candy negli occhi ignorando le reazioni della ragazza.

Candy rispose con rabbia: "Terence non è un vigliacco come Neal, non farebbe mai una cosa del genere, come si permette! Albert…lui...lui…sa di quel che mi sta dicendo?"

"No, glielo farò sapere a tempo debito e dovrà darmi ascolto questa volta."

"Non ho intenzione di restare un minuto di più!"

"Cosa sta accadendo qui?", Albert aveva udito la voce alterata di Candy ma non aveva compreso le parole: era entrato, la porta era socchiusa; si vedeva chiaramente che le due donne avevano avuto un alterco.

Candy rispose in fretta, non voleva far preoccupare Albert, "Nulla, nulla, davvero…scendo in giardino, con permesso" ed uscì quasi di corsa, tremando dalla rabbia.

Albert si girò verso la zia con un sopracciglio alzato a domandare il motivo di quella discussione.

"Io credo sia giunto il momento che Candy si sposi, alla sua età la maggior parte delle ragazze sono già fidanzate o sposate e tu sei troppo protettivo ed indulgente allo stesso tempo: le fai fare tutto ciò che le passa per la testa! E anche questa storia dell'università! Non è un posto adatto ad una signorina di buona famiglia, men che mai la facoltà di medicina! È scandaloso!"

Albert provò una fitta al cuore alle parole della zia ma ribatté sarcastico: "Immagino avrà già pensato al partito migliore."

Lei si girò verso la finestra e prese a guardare il lago, "Mi pare che Candy si sia già compromessa da sola, con il Duca di Granchester…"

"Vada avanti…"

"Credo che questo matrimonio vada concluso il prima possibile, i due si sono visti anche durante la tua convalescenza in ospedale…"

"Capisco…"

"Non hai altro da dire?", le sembrò strano che il nipote fosse così arrendevole.

"Che avranno la mia benedizione, conosco molto bene Terence Granchester e ha la mia stima. Decideranno loro quando e dove, non sarò certo io ad imporgli qualcosa e non voglio nemmeno che lo faccia lei, zia. In quanto al discorso degli studi non intendo affrontare l'argomento un'altra volta, Candy finirà l'università, se questo è il suo desiderio, e nessuno si deve più permettere di dirle una parola in merito…a meno che non sia di apprezzamento…", terminò la frase con accento ironico ma Elroy sapeva benissimo che non era il caso di ribattere: aveva vinto su un punto, avrebbe vinto anche sull'altro, prima o poi.

Era sorpresa che William conoscesse il ragazzo ma era comunque soddisfatta di quello che aveva saputo, era stato decisamente casuale che le cose tra i due giovani fossero andate in quella direzione ma questo giocava a favore di un allontanamento di Candy da William, la cosa che le premeva di più.

Candy si era rifugiata in giardino, le parole della zia Elroy le avevano riaperto la ferita dell'addio a Terence ed Albert la confondeva: il gesto affettuoso che lui aveva avuto nei suoi confronti quella mattina era decisamente dissonante con l'atteggiamento rigido che aveva tenuto fino a quel momento e con la collera del giorno prima, non riusciva a capirci niente.

Sentì che la chiamava.

"Sono qui", una voce fra le rose.

"Candy, tutto bene?"

"Sì, sì."

"La zia sa essere davvero irritante a volte."

"Già", gli sorrise mentre lui si sedeva sulla panchina di pietra accanto a lei, sperava non vedesse gli occhi rossi per il pianto.

Il sole era già sceso, il giardino era avvolto da una piacevole frescura dopo il calore della giornata. Una brezza lieve e profumata faceva stormire gli alti alberi vicino alla villa e passava delicata tra i fiori.

Candy ed Albert rimasero a lungo in silenzio a godersi quel momento magico del pomeriggio, ognuno immerso nei suoi pensieri. In un altro momento lui le avrebbe passato un braccio intorno alle spalle, ora invece rimasero separati. Più volte Candy sbirciò in direzione del viso di Albert ma lui sembrava non vedere niente, fissava un punto inesistente sulla ghiaia davanti a sé.

"Sappi che qualunque cosa tua abbia intenzione di fare d'ora in avanti avrai la mia benedizione e non badare a cosa ti dice la zia", disse ad un tratto, senza guardarla. Stava iniziando a sperare che lei partisse il prima possibile: era una tortura averla così vicina e non poterla nemmeno toccare.

"Grazie ma…", Candy non capiva il motivo per cui Albert le stesse dicendo quello; prima di riuscire a chiedergli il perché lui si era alzato e si era avviato lungo il vialetto che conduceva alle stalle.

"Andiamo a cavallo, vuoi?"

"Non puoi andare a cavallo!"

Sbuffò contrariato, "Ci sarà qualcosa che posso fare?"

"Leggere", gli rispose ridendo Candy, "riposare e dormire, al limite passeggiare, vieni...", gli si avvicinò con l'intenzione di prenderlo a braccetto, voleva condurlo a fare una passeggiata lungo il lago ma lo vide irrigidirsi nuovamente quando capì cosa lei voleva fare.

"Sarà meglio che rientriamo, tra poco ci sarà la cena" e senza aspettarla si diresse verso la veranda.

Candy rimase male, la barriera che sembrava essere caduta un attimo quella mattina era di nuovo lì. Se quello era il nuovo Albert non le piaceva affatto, nemmeno come amico, e si chiedeva come un viaggio poteva averlo cambiato così tanto.

"Gli passerà prima o poi", le disse Stear quella sera.

Puppe venne a sfregare il musetto peloso su quel nasino pieno di lentiggini per consolarla.


	26. Chapter 26

La ferita continuava a dargli fastidio, Candy gli aveva detto che era normale, era molto profonda, la cicatrizzazione lenta e sentirla "tirare" era abbastanza normale: lei continuava ad applicarvi olio di mandorla per rendere la pelle più morbida ed elastica ma gli dava fastidio.

Era piuttosto tardi ma si alzò, prese la giacca da camera e decise di scendere a fare due passi; lì per lì pensò al giardino, poi si diresse al salotto del primo piano: aveva grandi vetrate che davano terrazzo sopra il giardino, la luna piena di quella notte lo faceva splendere ed era uno spettacolo per gli occhi e per il cuore.

Non accese alcuna luce, bastava quella della luna per vedere.

Entrò e si diresse verso le vetrate, così assorto nei suoi pensieri da non rendersi conto che c'era qualcuno; una voce lo fermò: "Che fai qui? Dovresti essere a letto! Non dovresti andartene in giro"; era Candy, lo ammoniva dolcemente.

Anche lei era in vestaglia, evidentemente anche lei non riusciva a dormire.

Era seduta su una bassa panca imbottita, vicino ad una delle vetrate, guardava fuori, i piedi nudi sul pavimento di marmo, bianchi nella luce della luna.

Albert andò a sedere accanto a lei, mettendosi a cavalcioni della panca; si trovò così molto vicino alla ragazza.

"Non riesci a dormire?"

"Non avevo sonno, ho letto un po', poi sono rimasta qui a guardare il giardino sotto la luna, è così bello..."

"Hai ragione…"

Il giardino della villa di Chicago non era grande come quello di Lakewood ma le rose non mancavano, soprattutto le Dolce Candy, insieme ad un grande pergolato di glicine, alle bouganville che risalivano una parte della facciata lungo lo scalone d'ingresso, al piccolo agrumeto in un angolo riparato. Il profumo delle zagare nella stanza si confondeva con quello delle rose e dei glicini e rendeva il paesaggio illuminato dalla luna ancora più fiabesco.

Restarono a fissare in silenzio il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra per un po'.

Albert trasalì come se avesse preso la scossa: Candy si era girata verso di lui e, senza che se ne accorgesse, aveva slacciato due bottoni del pigiama. Ora le sue mani erano appoggiate sul suo petto, sentiva le sue dita che scorrevano lievi sui margini della ferita: si sentì prendere dal desiderio di baciarla ma si trattenne, irrigidendosi.

"Scusami, non volevo farti sobbalzare, volevo solo sentire com'è la ferita", lei aveva agito d'impulso e aveva trovato velocemente una scusa per il suo gesto.

"Niente, non mi hai fatto male, solo non me l'aspettavo. In effetti stasera mi dà un po' di fastidio...", anche lui dissimulò in qualche modo l'onda di sentimenti provocata da quale gesto.

"È normale, domattina ti do ancora un po' d'olio" e rimase con la testa china a fissare un punto tra le sue mani, ancora appoggiate sul petto di lui sotto il pigiama.

Candy continuava a fissare quel punto in mezzo alle mani senza alzare lo sguardo, Albert aveva chiuso le braccia intorno a lei e la guardava cercando di capire cosa le stesse passando per la testa. Da quando era tornato aveva evitato di abbracciarla, si era reso conto che quell'intimità con lei gli faceva male: gli faceva male l'idea di abbracciarla e poi doverla lasciare andare, forse non era nemmeno rispettoso nei suoi confronti, lei non gli apparteneva. Aveva eretto una barriera tra loro. Ma quella sera era diverso, forse era la magia del giardino stregato, forse il modo in cui erano seduti ma aveva deciso che non gli importava molto di come si sarebbe sentito dopo, aveva bisogno di quel contatto, ne aveva bisogno davvero, aveva passato così tanto tempo senza di lei e più tempo passava e peggio era; Puppe, per quanto tenera, non era la stessa cosa, sorrise tra sé.

"Ti devo chiedere scusa per lo schiaffo che ti ho dato prima che partissi, non avrei dovuto, anzi avrei dovuto capire qualcosa prima ma ero troppo concentrata su di me, su quello che stavo passando, scusami."

"Sono stato bravo a dissimulare, sono un bravo attore anch'io quando mi impegno", le disse sorridendo, "non me la sono presa, va tutto bene."

"Ora come stai?"

"Sto bene, sono il solito Albert, piccola, è tornato tutto come prima."

Se Candy restò delusa della risposta cercò di non darlo a vedere e non sollevò lo sguardo.

Ad Albert parve un buon momento per chiederle cosa avrebbe fatto.

"Cosa farete tu e Terence adesso? So che è tornato per te, gli ho parlato in ospedale, gli ho detto che se non riga dritto lo vado a cercare", cercò di mettere un tono scherzoso nella voce.

Vide due grandi lacrime cadere sul suo pigiama.

Le sollevò il mento con una mano: "Ehi, che succede?" e sprofondò in quei due prati bagnati.

Lei scosse la testa poi, recuperata un po' di voce: "Io e Terence ci siamo lasciati, l'ho lasciato."

Aggrottò le sopracciglia: "Perché? Hai aspettato tutto questo tempo, lui ha fatto tutto ciò che era umanamente possibile per tornare da te, cosa c'è che non va? Niente vi impedisce più di essere felici insieme…", non capiva, non riusciva, non poteva.

"Io non posso, non potevo mentirgli. I miei sentimenti sono…sono cambiati, non sarebbe stato giusto", fece un sorriso triste, "non potevo", le lacrime continuavano a scendere, brillavano come piccole perle mentre rotolavano giù.

Albert era senza parole, non sapeva più cosa dire, la guardava e non capiva anche se una luce debolissima di speranza si accese in fondo al cuore.

Candy si alzò: "Sai, deve essere una sorta di legge del contrappasso, una sorta di espiazione o di vendetta", la voce era triste, si sentiva che si stava sforzando di non piangere di più, "quando amavo Terence non lo potevo avere, ora che potrei mi sono innamorata di un uomo che non mi vuole più, dev'essere destino che resti sola."

Si asciugò le lacrime: "Magari con il prossimo va meglio. Buonanotte. Non restare qui a lungo, torna a letto" e si voltò per uscire, si sentiva morire dentro. Aveva fatto la cosa giusta lasciando libero Terence ma si era avverato anche il suo incubo peggiore: Albert l'aveva dimenticata, era tornato quello di prima.

Ce l'avrebbe fatta in qualche modo, come sempre.

Si sentì afferrare per una mano: "Aspetta un attimo, che hai detto? Che ami un uomo che non ti ama più? Ripetilo!"

"Sì ho detto così, perché?"

"Ti riferisci a me?", aveva il fiato corto, il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata.

Lei cercò di non rispondere, di non guardarlo negli occhi ma lui le prese entrambe le mani e la costrinse a farlo, insistendo: "Ti riferisci a me?"

Candy aveva già fatto uno sforzo enorme per non piangere ma ora che Albert aveva capito, la vergogna ed il dolore presero il sopravvento, reagì malissimo, attaccando.

"sì, sì mi riferivo a te! Voi sentirtelo dire? È una specie di vendetta per come ti ho trattato?!", lei stava gridando.

Lui non riusciva a parlare, non gli sembrava vero, continuava a guardarla e a ripetersi che stava sognando ma lei era sempre più arrabbiata.

"Vuoi sentirti dire che ti amo? È vero! Ti amo! Ma fa finta di non averlo mai sentito! Io non..."

Non riuscì a finire la frase perché Albert la stava baciando…e si prese un altro schiaffo.

"Ehi, ma dì un po', cosa ho fatto stavolta per meritarmelo?!!"

"Perché mi hai detto che mi hai dimenticato e adesso mi…mi..mi baci!? Che ti prende?"

"Cosa avrei dovuto fare secondo te? Eh? Alla festa c'era Terence, l'ultima cosa che ricordo prima di perdere i sensi é di aver visto tu e lui abbracciati. La prima persona che ho visto in ospedale era di nuovo Terence, cosa avrei dovuto pensare? Tu non mi hai detto niente fino a poco fa! Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Farti sentire in colpa perché ti costruivi un domani con lui lasciando me, qui, a cercare di dimenticarti ancora dopo più di un anno di sforzi vani?! Era meglio tacere, non dirti nulla, tu avresti fatto lo stesso, stavi per fare lo stesso, ma hai detto un parola di troppo…per fortuna."

"Ma allora non è vero che…eri così…", altre lacrime, stavolta erano di gioia.

"Ma no sciocchina, come faccio a dimenticarti, è impossibile, ci ho provato e non ci sono riuscito, penso che non ci riuscirò mai."

Si avvicinò e l'abbracciò.

Le mani di Candy erano di nuovo appoggiate sul suo petto, lei stava di nuovo fissando un punto tra le sue mani, che fece nuovamente scivolare sotto il pigiama di lui. Albert trasalì: questa volta lo stava accarezzando dolcemente.

"Ti ho di nuovo fatto male?"

Lui sorrise pensando a quanto fosse dolcemente ingenua certe volte.

"Il male me lo hai fatto respingendomi un anno fa…", le disse serio.

Lei alzò gli occhi di scatto, Albert le sorrise: "Ora va tutto bene, nemmeno nei miei sogni più belli avevo immaginato questo."

Lei continuava ad accarezzargli il petto e lui si chinò a sussurrarle nell'orecchio: "Se continui così mi fai venire voglia di baciarti, anche se in realtà questa voglia ce l'ho già da un po'…"

La vide arrossire nella penombra della stanza. Le baciò l'orecchio, poi l'attaccatura dei capelli, la nuca, poi scese lungo il collo, fece scivolare via la vestaglia e la camicia da notte scoprendole le spalle, continuò con una fila di baci.

"Mi fai venire i brividi", protestò lei ridendo, le guance in fiamme.

Si guardarono negli occhi a lungo, un dialogo muto che avevano spesso sperimentato ma che ora assumeva significati nuovi: alla fine fu lei a prendere timidamente l'iniziativa posandogli le labbra sul petto, baciandogli la ferita che nella penombra appariva come un lungo segno rosa. A quel tocco le loro labbra si cercarono e fu finalmente un bacio vero, quello che non era stato quel giorno sulla collina di Pony, quello che sarebbe stato il primo di una serie infinita.

Per entrambi il mondo non esisteva più, per entrambi, finalmente, c'era solo la gioia nel cuore e il desiderio di scoprire l'altro, di diventare una cosa sola.

Per un attimo Albert riuscì a riprendere il controllo di sé.

"Questo non è il posto migliore", le sussurrò in un orecchio, lei annuì.

"Andiamo" e la condusse via.

Ricominciarono con baci su baci, lui le aveva di nuovo fatto scivolare via la camicia da notte dalle spalle, lei aveva timidamente fatto la stessa cosa con il pigiama di lui, che ora era a torso nudo. Candy si staccò un attimo per guardarlo: tante volte l'aveva visto senza camicia ma non l'aveva mai guardato davvero, per pudore; con un dito ora stava seguendo il profilo delle sue spalle larghe e dritte, quello dei suoi muscoli, tesi sotto la pelle bianca, il tocco delicato delle sue mani riempiva Albert di desiderio ma non si mosse, continuava a guardarla, il respiro breve e leggero. Voleva che fosse lei a guidare la danza, non voleva forzarla, in fondo aveva anche un po' di timore che lei alla fine lo rifiutasse se si fosse sentita incalzata.

Candy gli posò un bacio nella fossetta sotto il collo, poi alzandosi sulla punta dei piedi ed iniziò a posare baci sul suo collo fino ad arrivare all'orecchio; si fermò e lo guardò in un modo che non era possibile equivocare: lui, continuando a guardarla negli occhi, fece cadere del tutto la camicia da notte di lei e poi si tolse i pantaloni del pigiama.

La prese in braccio e l'adagiò sul letto, stendendosi accanto a lei. Non avevano più detto un parola; ora era lui a seguire con un dito il profilo del corpo di lei.

"Albert, io…"

Le rispose con un bacio e guardandola dritta negli occhi, i suoi gesti erano calmi e dolci.

"Beh vedi, io non…ecco…io...non", stava arrossendo di nuovo, sentiva le guance in fiamme.

"Amore, solo se tu lo vuoi, posso aspettare, ho aspettato tanto, non ha importanza ora…", lo sguardo di Albert nella penombra brillava d'amore e di dolcezza.

"No, io…abbiamo aspettato anche troppo perché sono stata stupida ma…ma…io…non…"

"Non dire altro" e le posò un dito sulle labbra, "mi fermerò quando lo vorrai tu e lo faremo solo se lo vorrai. E non sei stata stupida."

Ricominciò a baciarle il viso, il collo, l'attaccatura dei capelli, le spalle, poi fece scivolare una mano lungo il suo corpo, in una carezza infinita, i gesti decisi e dolci allo stesso tempo.

"Sai che sei bellissima?"

"Anche tu…"

"Sei arrossita..."

"Non è vero!", gli rispose ridendo e spingendolo via, lui resistette e la tirò a se con forza; Candy sentì il corpo nudo di Albert contro il suo e la sensazione le tolse il fiato, una sensazione dolce che non aveva mai sentito, ancora di più quando lui le sfiorò il seno con la mano, poi con le labbra. Continuò a baciarla, ora dolcemente, ora appassionatamente, ora come una carezza, il timore che lei aveva stava svanendo dolcemente e alla fine fu lei a stringerlo di più, a chiedere di più, diventando anche più intraprendente. Albert sorrise, continuando a riempirla di coccole, baci e carezze.

Iniziò ad entrare lentamente in lei: la guardava per cercare di leggere le sue sensazioni, avrebbe potuto chiudere gli occhi e sarebbe stato in grado di farlo lo stesso, ormai conosceva ogni centimetro del suo corpo, ma non riusciva, non voleva interrompere quel loro parlare silenzioso. Continuava a riempirla di baci, le sfiorò di nuovo il seno con le labbra: a quel contatto Candy inarcò la schiena lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo gemito, Albert finì di entrare in lei che si perse nella marea di sensazioni che venivano dalla sua pelle, dal suo corpo, dal sentire lui dentro di lei.

Nessuno dei due si rese conto del tempo che stava passando, erano confusamente felici, ogni inibizione ormai caduta, le mani che si intrecciavano, baci, coccole, carezze, ancora baci, i loro corpi che si muovevano, il sentire l'altro come parte di sé, fino quando si strinsero ancora di più l'una all'altro. Restarono poi a guardarsi negli occhi per un tempo lunghissimo senza parlare, solo le mani parlavano per loro, carezze infinite.

Le mani si intrecciarono di nuovo poco prima di cadere addormentati, con Albert che abbracciava Candy, la sua schiena contro il suo petto, le teste che si toccavano.

"Buona notte amore mio."

"Buona notte amore mio."


	27. Chapter 27

Albert si svegliò quando la luce stava tingendo il cielo nero perché diventasse blu, era molto prima dell'alba ma lui doveva alzarsi, si doveva costringere ad alzarsi.

Si era svegliato abbracciato a lei, come quel mattino nella casa nel bosco, abbracciato a lei, le teste che si sfioravano; questa volta era diverso, si appartenevano. I riccioli dorati di Candy erano sparsi per il cuscino, nella penombra la linea candida della schiena di lei si intravedeva fra le lenzuola, il profilo della spalla contro il lucore che iniziava ad sbiancare il cielo dell'alba, la sua schiena contro il suo petto era morbida e calda.

Avrebbe voluto fermare il tempo solo per continuare a contemplarla mentre lei dormiva.

Tirò il lenzuolo perché non prendesse freddo anche se l'aria tiepida di giugno permeava tutta la casa.

Solo ventiquattrore prima non avrebbe potuto immaginare che sarebbe stato così felice.

Ora doveva andare, solo una cosa mancava: iniziò a svegliarla chiamandola sottovoce e posando piccoli baci sulla schiena, sulle spalle, sui capelli, su ogni centimetro della pelle di lei.

Candy mi mosse leggermente, stava dormendo profondamente: sentir muovere il corpo di lei contro il suo lo riempì nuovamente di desiderio, avrebbe ricominciato tutto da capo, resistette e continuò a svegliarla.

"Amore mio, svegliati."

"Mmmm"

"Amore, svegliati solo un attimo..."

"È presto, perché?", la voce assonnata, gli occhi socchiusi che brillavano.

"Devo andare via, nessuno mi deve vedere uscire dalla tua stanza, amore mio"; lei lo guardò male.

"Lo sai il perché…", continuò a guardarlo male.

"Amore mio, sei abbastanza sveglia? Devo farti una domanda importante…"

"Sì, sono sveglia, sei un bel rompiscatole tu…non mi hai fatto dormire stanotte…", scherzando.

"Senti, senti, non mi dire che avresti preferito dormire…", le disse spingendole via la fronte con un dito e ridendo.

"Sì!"

"Bugiarda!" e le chiuse la bocca con un bacio prima che potesse protestare ulteriormente, un bacio dolce e appassionato.

Poi: "Mi vuoi sposare, mi faresti l'onore di diventare mia moglie?", in un sussurro in un orecchio.

"Sì", gli rispose lei con un filo di voce, "sì", con le lacrime che le brillavano sotto le ciglia.

"Senti, però se continui a piangere non ti faccio più di queste domande", sorrise.

"Perché quante volte me lo vorresti chiedere?"

"Ogni giorno, così sono sicuro che lo vuoi veramente."

Lei lo guardò seria: "Che vuoi dire?"

"Che sono troppo felice ma ho paura di svegliarmi e di non trovarti accanto, ho paura che sia tutto frutto della mia fantasia", era serio anche lui ora, "ho rinnegato così tanto questo sentimento, l'amore che provo per te, che non mi sembra vero di poterlo esprimere, non mi sembra vero che tu sia mia, mia per davvero, non dopo che pensavo di averti perso."

"Albert io…non è un sogno, è tutto reale."

Gli diede un bacio ma arrossiva ancora, lui le baciò le gote e la fronte. Stava albeggiando: "Devo andare, è tardissimo!"

Lui si alzò e per un attimo lei divenne completamente rossa: nella penombra della notte aveva solo potuto intravedere, indovinare, le linee di Albert ma ora, nella luce del mattino, vedeva chiaramente il fisico asciutto e muscoloso del ragazzo e quella visione l'aveva lasciata senza fiato: era arrossita fino ai capelli.

Albert si mise i pantaloni del pigiama e sedette un attimo sul bordo del letto: "Non devi arrossire così, piccola", la guardò dolcemente, ancora un bacio, si mise la giacca ed uscì, controllando che nel corridoio non ci fosse nessuno. Le fece l'occhiolino prima di chiudere la porta e le inviò ancora un bacio. Candy si rimise a dormire, sognando il suo principe, ora finalmente, davvero, solo suo.

Dopo dieci giorni di convalescenza a casa il dottor Leonard aveva sciolto le riserve e aveva decretato che William poteva tornare lentamente ad occuparsi degli affari anche se sarebbe stato meglio evitare gli eccessi almeno per un po'.

E così Albert aveva lentamente ricominciato con gli impegni di lavoro ma era spesso con la testa nelle nuvole, tanto che George aveva dovuto richiamarlo all'ordine più volte; alla fine lo prese di petto:

"William si può sapere che hai?"

"Perché?", fece lui cercando di far finta di non capire.

"Hai la testa nelle nuvole, mi vuoi dire cosa è successo?", lo sguardo indagatorio di George fece ridere William, a volte era apprensivo come se lui fosse un ragazzino.

"Se non lo dico a qualcuno penso che scoppierò!"

"Dire cosa?"

"George, prepara i sali per la zia Elroy!"

"?"

"Serviranno quando le dirò che mi sposo, che ci sposiamo!"

"Candy?"

"Sì", sorridendo trasognato.

"Era ora che me lo dicessi!", gli rispose lapidario George ma si vedeva che era felice per il ragazzo.

"Era così evidente che noi…?"

Lui annuì: "Almeno per me…"

"Ma tu avevi capito che Candy…"

"Sì e no, speravo… soprattutto per te, questa volta ho temuto davvero di non vederti tornare."

Si abbracciarono.

"Resta inteso che uno dei miei testimoni sarai tu."

George sgranò gli occhi e balbettò: "Ma...ma..."

"Sai che ti considero come un padre…"

George non riuscì a rispondere, la commozione gli aveva tolto la voce.

"Senti George, dovresti fare un lavoretto per me, della massima segretezza. Dovresti andare a New York…"

George lo ascoltò con attenzione.

Lui voleva approfittare della riacquistata libertà e qualche giorno più tardi, dopo pranzo, Candy ed Albert presero l'auto e si diressero in campagna, alla ricerca di un posto tranquillo fuori città dove pescare e fare finalmente il sospirato pic nic; avevano portato un cestino con la cena, le giornate lunghe permettevano di mangiare fuori ed ammirare il tramonto.

Candy, tanto per non perdere l'abitudine, era salita su un albero, il ragazzo però non poteva ancora; scese quasi subito, le spiaceva lasciarlo solo, ma quando arrivò in fondo non lo trovò.

"Albert? Albert, dove sei? Albert?"

"Ehi! Dove sei finito? Vuoi giocare a nascondino?"

Continuava a guardarsi intorno ma c'erano solo prato ed alberi e fiori; poi vide Puppe con qualcosa nelle zampine e la chiamò.

"Vieni Puppe! Dov'è Albert? Cosa hai lì?"

Si sedette sul prato e prese la scatolina: era come quella che le aveva mostrato Albert la sera del ricevimento per il suo compleanno, aveva il sigillo degli Andrew sul velluto blu, ma era più piccola. Si sentì abbracciare da dietro e le arrivò il profumo del mirto, si era seduto dietro di lei, la sua testa faceva capolino sopra la sua spalla, le braccia intorno alla sua vita.

"Allora, non la apri? Non sei curiosa di sapere cosa ha trovato Puppe?"

"Glielo hai dato tu!"

Lui la guardò con aria innocente: "Io? No, no..."

Candy stava tremando per l'emozione, aveva intuito cosa poteva contenere la scatolina e le mani non erano ferme mentre l'apriva. Un solitario, un diamante, scheggia di luce nel pomeriggio, incastonato nel platino che faceva risaltare la pietra.

"Allora?"

Lei non riusciva a parlare. Albert le prese la scatola di mano, sfilò l'anello e glielo mise al dito, sussurrandole in un orecchio: "È come il mio amore per te, eterno e indistruttibile. Mi vuoi sposare?"

Lei lo guardò e l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu di dargli un bacio, annuendo con la testa, le lacrime di gioia fra le ciglia.

"Non dici niente?"

"Non saprei cosa dire, è bellissimo!"

"Dimmi che mi ami e che mi vuoi sposare davvero!"

"Certo che ti amo e che ti voglio sposare, hai ancora quella fissa!", gli rispose ridendo.

Albert guardò l'anello che brillava sulla mano chiara della fidanzata.

"Direi che va bene…ho dovuto farlo fare a memoria."

"L'hai fatto fare?"

"Sì, non c'era niente tra i gioielli di famiglia che somigliasse vagamente a questo, sicuramente non l'anello destinato per tradizione alle spose di casa Andrew, non era proprio adatto a te, così ho spedito George a New York da Cartier…"

"Tu sei matto…"

"Sì, matto di te...e non hai ancora visto niente!"

Finalmente soli!

Baci su baci nel pomeriggio profumato di fine giugno, corse sul prato e coccole, l'aria dolce della sera che cullava i sensi: non avrebbero più voluto rientrare ma alla fine si decisero.

Arrivarono ridendo nel portico senza rendersi conto dei nuvolosi neri che si stavano addensando su di loro.

La zia Elroy li aveva osservati mentre tornavano ed era ormai sicura di quello che stava accadendo: a Candy evidentemente non interessava il Duca di Granchester, doveva essere successo qualcosa. Si vedeva fin troppo chiaramente la complicità che c'era tra i due ragazzi, non riusciva a sopportarlo ma non sapeva come fare ad impedirlo, William era un osso duro e non avrebbe accettato alcuna imposizione da parte sua. La cosa, però, non poteva andare avanti, doveva fare qualcosa subito.

Per Candy era una dolce tortura quando Albert era a casa: lui le faceva gli agguati, aspettando che non ci fosse nessuno in giro a vederli, le dava baci che lasciavano entrambi con il desiderio di avere di più. Stava diventando un vero supplizio starsi lontani, soprattutto dover dormire separati.

Una sera sentì bussare alla porta molto dopo mezzanotte, aprì e si trovò davanti Albert che la guardava con aria maliziosa: "Mi fai entrare?", era chiaro a cosa stesse pensando. Così però non si poteva continuare!


	28. Chapter 28

Quella sera erano usciti: Albert aveva voluto portare Candy a vedere l'opera, sarebbero poi andati al ricevimento organizzato dai Dilman in onore della compagnia di canto.

Albert si era reso conto troppo tardi dell'errore: non riusciva ancora a pensare a se stesso come un personaggio pubblico, abituato com'era alla sua vita errabonda. Dopo l'attentato la sua notorietà era cresciuta ulteriormente e, quando lui e Candy presero posto nel palco, l'intero teatro divenne silenzioso per un attimo per poi essere immediatamente riempito dai mormorii di commento: ormai era tardi, tutti avevano visto loro due, da soli, in pubblico; si diede dello stupido ma fece finta di niente. Il giorno successivo i giornali avrebbero avuto di che sparlare.

Si recarono comunque al ricevimento, ormai avevano confermato la loro presenza e la rinuncia dell'ultimo minuto non avrebbe fatto altro che alimentare ulteriori pettegolezzi.

La serata fu piacevole e Albert notò, con una punta di gelosia, quanto Candy fosse corteggiata dai giovanotti in sala. Anche le dame non perdevano occasione per avvicinarla, erano molto interessate alla ragazza, ricordavano molto bene lo splendido abito che lui le aveva fatto confezionare per la loro presentazione in società. Qualcuno aveva cominciato a notare l'anello luminoso sulla mano di Candy.

Albert cercò di trattenersi dal pretendere Candy solo per sé durante il ballo mentre lei appariva spensierata e radiosa e non faceva che tornare da lui quando finiva la musica.

Rientrarono alla villa piuttosto tardi.

Albert aveva accompagnato Candy fino alla sua stanza ed ora stava andando verso la sua camera quando si sentì chiamare.

"Zia? E' ancora alzata? È molto tardi."

"Dobbiamo parlare."

_Mi sembrava strano che non si fosse accorta ancora di nulla,_ pensò.

"Mi auguro che questo sia uno dei tuoi colpi di testa e che ripenserai a tutta questa storia."

Fece finta di non capire.

"Quella ragazza non è adatta a te, alla nostra famiglia, al ruolo che deve avere la moglie di un Andrew, procurerà solo un sacco di problemi."

"Di chi sta parlando?"

"William, smettila!"

Albert la guardò un attimo, dubbioso, poi: "Non credo che questo debba essere un argomento di conversazione."

"Devo dedurre che ti sei realmente invaghito di Candy? Da quando quella ragazza è entra nella nostra famiglia non c'è più pace!"

Albert la fulminò con lo sguardo.

"Chi ti dice che lei non sia interessata a te per i soldi e la posizione sociale?", sapeva che parlando così sarebbe andata a toccare un nervo scoperto di William.

Alcuni anni prima, quando lui frequentava l'università a Londra, si era invaghito di una giovane, figlia di un industriale inglese, che sembrava ricambiare.

Elroy lo aveva visto fare le cose più stupide e strane per corteggiare quella ragazza.

In parte approvava quel legame: Carol era di buona famiglia, bella, molto ben educata, colta, non avrebbe sfigurato accanto a lui.

Ad un certo punto qualcosa accadde: William si era accorse che l'interesse di lei era dettato soprattutto dal fatto che lui era un Andrew, anche se non le aveva rivelato il vero ruolo che aveva all'interno della famiglia.

In realtà lei era innamorata di un altro, un ragazzo figlio del contabile del padre, e civettava con William solo perché così volevano i genitori; era stata abile a dissimulare e lui l'aveva scoperto per caso. Veramente innamorato, era rimase così scottato che non volle più sapere niente, si chiuse in sé stesso, diventò molto più riservato, solitario, e da allora non aveva dato segni d'interessamento per altre ragazze; il matrimonio era diventato un argomento da non affrontare con lui.

"Ci sposeremo. Non sono mai stato così sicuro di qualcosa in vita mia", le rispose molto serio.

Elroy ebbe un mancamento e si dovette sedere sul divano. Albert le porse un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Stai scherzando vero?"

"No."

"Non te lo posso permettere!"

"Così non otterrà nulla."

"Non è adatta a te, al ruolo che deve avere la moglie di un Andrew!"

Albert scosse la testa.

"William! Non intendo accondiscendere a questo matrimonio!"

"Non intendo rinunciare a lei. Anzi, le dirò di più, sono disposto a rinunciare a tutto, nome, titolo, patrimonio se questi sono ostacoli tra noi due", gli occhi azzurri lasciavano trapelare una volontà d'acciaio.

Elroy si sentì mancare l'aria per la seconda volta.

"Non puoi!"

"Certo che posso…"

"Sei l'unico erede…"

"Si sbaglia…ci sono Alistear e Archibald ed entrambi sono anche degli Andrew."

Il silenzio calò tra loro.

Dopo un po'…

"E sia…"

"Bene, sistemerò le carte più urgenti e me ne andrò domani stesso…", Albert non aveva fatto una piega.

Elroy sbiancò di nuovo.

"Non intendevo quello, avrai la mia approvazione…"

"Bene, ne sono felice", ma il tono di voce era lo stesso di prima.

Si guardarono negli occhi a lungo. Elroy aveva davvero sperato di riuscire a convincerlo a non fare quella sciocchezza ma si era vista perduta quando lui le aveva detto che avrebbe rinunciato a tutto per quell'orfana: aveva visto vani tutti i suoi sforzi di quegli anni di farne un erede degno del nome che portava; fino a quel momento vi era riuscita e, non fosse stato per quella ragazzina, avrebbe avuto anche un matrimonio all'altezza della nobiltà e della ricchezza degli Andrew.

"Zia, Candy si è occupata di me quando per lei ero solo un vagabondo conosciuto per caso, conosco il suo cuore, è leale e sincera", lui aveva iniziato a parlare dandole le spalle, fissando un punto lontano sul lago nero come la pece.

"Crede davvero che Archie, Stear ed anche Anthony l'avrebbero difesa come hanno sempre fatto se così non fosse? Anthony era molto bravo a leggere nel cuore delle persone e le ha voluto bene dal primo giorno che l'ha incontrata, ricorda? Lei ha voluto vedere solo quello che Iriza e Neal le hanno fatto vedere perché ha sempre avuto pregiudizi ingiustificati nei confronti di Candy: essere un'orfana non è un peccato o una colpa, è una sfortuna che non si sceglie. È vero, non ha mai conosciuto i genitori, ma una famiglia ce l'ha: le due donne che l'hanno cresciuta l'hanno amata come madri e le hanno insegnato ciò che è importante, lealtà, sincerità, capacità di amare il prossimo, credo non si possa volere di più. Ha un carattere vivace ma è bella anche per questo."

Elroy vide gli occhi del nipote brillare di una luce che non aveva mai visto.

"Zia, le chiedo di darmi la sua benedizione, non solo il suo consenso e, se è possibile, le chiedo di provare a vedere Candy con occhi diversi, di cercare di andare al di là di quello che per lei dovrebbe essere importante in una persona e leggerle nel cuore. Per Candy è una sofferenza che lei non l'accetti, ne ha sempre sofferto."

"Non l'ha mai dato a vedere..."

"Non gliene ha lasciato la possibilità."

Elroy guardava William e si rendeva conto che, per la prima volta, lui le stava parlando con il cuore in mano, le stava confidando i suoi sentimenti: tutto quello che aveva saputo di lui finora era stato filtrato da George, non avevano mai affrontato quegli argomenti direttamente; gliene fu grata.

"E sia, hai la mia benedizione e proverò anche a fare quello che mi chiedi."

Lui le rispose con un sorriso luminoso.

"Promettimi però che farai in modo che Candy sia in grado di presentarsi in società in maniera adeguata."

"Non c'è bisogno che faccia nulla, è già in grado di farlo. Pensi alle ultime occasioni mondane a cui ha partecipato, anche stasera ha riscosso molto successo, è stata una delle donne più ammirate e corteggiate."

Elroy dovette convenire che il nipote aveva ragione, durante gli ultimi ricevimenti aveva sentito più di un mormorio di consenso sulla ragazza.


	29. Chapter 29

Candy aveva discusso a lungo con Albert ma alla fine aveva dovuto riconoscere che aveva ragione lui: non potevano rimandare l'annuncio del loro fidanzamento troppo a lungo, c'erano già troppi pettegolezzi e altri ce ne sarebbero stati. Per loro diventava sempre più difficile dissimulare i sentimenti reciproci, ormai completamente persi l'uno nell'altra.

Candy temeva ancora la sfuriata della zia Elroy anche se Albert le aveva detto che le aveva già parlato.

Era piuttosto nervosa: la cena prevedeva, tra gli invitati, le due sorelle di Albert con rispettivi mariti e figli.

I due cugini, con Patty ed Annie, erano già nel portico. L'anello brillava sulla sua mano, nessuno se ne accorse, salvo Archie, al suo solito molto attento ai dettagli.

"Bello l'anello", le sussurrò all'orecchio quando la salutò con un abbraccio, "Albert ha buon gusto."

Candy lo guardò stupita, aveva già capito tutto, gli fece il gesto di tacere ma poco dopo vide Stear sgranare gli occhi e poi sorriderle facendole l'occhiolino, lei lesse il labiale "Finalmente!". Li sgridò con gli occhi, "Tacete per ora!", ma era raggiante. Poco dopo arrivarono le due amiche con gli occhi lucidi che le stamparono due grossi baci sulle guance, senza dirle nulla: Archie e Stear non avevano taciuto.

Arrivarono anche i signori Cornwell, erano rientrati dall'Africa per passare l'estate con i figli ed aiutare Stear e Patty a preparare il matrimonio: fu sommersa dalla loro accoglienza calorosa, i figli avevano raccontato molto di lei, per loro era diventata cara come una figlia.

Poco dopo essere salita con gli amici nel salotto, in attesa della cena, sentì arrivare un'altra auto e, con sua grande sorpresa, vide arrivare il signor Brown, il padre di Anthony.

"Ciao Candy!"

"Signor Brown! Sono così contenta di vederla!" e lo abbracciò di slancio.

"Anch'io e vedo che hai mantenuto la promessa…"

La promessa gliel'aveva fatta al funerale di Stear: la prossima volta che si sarebbero visti lei sarebbe stata felice ed ora lo era, lo era davvero.

Un'altra auto lungo il viale d'ingresso e poco dopo entrarono i signori Legan con Iriza.

Al vedere Candy, Lilith ed Iriza si irrigidirono, squadrandola dall'alto in basso: entrambe non avevano potuto ignorare l'abito che portava, principesco, in organza di seta verde smeraldo scuro, un'alta fascia di raso che le circondava la vita, lo scollo guarnito di pizzo di Burano, come le maniche, che le arrivavano poco sotto il gomito. Un piccolo girocollo con un pendente di smeraldo faceva coppia con due orecchini gemelli, anch'essi con gli smeraldi. La signora Legan riconobbe quei gioielli come facenti parte degli ori di famiglia ed ebbe un moto di stizza, Iriza si accorse del solitario che brillava all'anulare e lo fece notare alla madre che guardò la ragazza con odio, mormorando qualcosa alla figlia.

"Signori, la cena è servita. Il signor William e la signora Elroy sono già in sala da pranzo."

Si mossero verso la sala da pranzo. William ed Elroy avevano preso posto ai due capi della tavola. Albert fece cenno a Candy di mettersi alla sua destra. Quando tutti ebbero preso posto si sedettero.

"William credo di interpretare il pensiero di tutti se ti chiedo il motivo di questa cena."

Mormorii di assenso.

"Lilith credo che la spiegazione sia doverosa, ma dobbiamo rimandarla alla fine della cena", le rispose la signora Elroy, asciutta.

La cena fu piacevole, madre e figlia Legan si comportarono impeccabilmente.

Al momento del dolce, i calici riempiti di champagne, Albert si alzò guardando Candy negli occhi, lei abbassò lo sguardo imporporandosi.

"Vi ho invitato qui stasera perché ho una cosa molto importante da dirvi. Spero sarete felici di sapere che ci sarà un altro matrimonio in casa Andrew. Mi spiace per Stear e Patty ma li anticiperò. Vorrei fare un brindisi", e prese il bicchiere con il vino, "a colei che, senza volerlo, mi ha rubato il cuore, a colei che mi farà l'onore di diventare la mia sposa, a Candy ."

Mormorii di timbri diversi. Fece una breve pausa poi proseguì: "Tra tre settimane io e Candy ci sposeremo alla Casa di Pony e spero davvero che la gioia che noi proviamo in questo momento sia anche la vostra."

Per tutto il tempo del discorso Albert l'aveva guardata negli occhi e lei ne aveva sostenuto lo sguardo anche se era diventata via via più rossa. Quegli occhi azzurri come il cielo di maggio le stavano dicendo molto più di quello che diceva la sua voce, cose che non si potevano ripetere: promesse di una vita intera passata insieme, promesse di una fedeltà oltre il tempo, sperava che nessun altro se ne accorgesse. Pensò che avrebbe voluto baciarlo in quel momento ma questo la fece diventare, se possibile, ancor più rossa.

Sentimenti contrastanti accolsero l'annuncio: i due fratelli presero ad applaudire, seguiti timidamente dalle due ragazze, la zia che li guardava male per quel modo triviale di festeggiare. Il padre di Anthony si alzò e andò a congratularsi con Albert e strinse Candy in un lungo abbraccio affettuoso, la stessa cosa fecero i signori Cornwell, erano molto felici della scelta di Albert.

La zia Elroy rimase impassibile fissando William, non si era ancora adattata a quella situazione, continuava a darsi della stupida per non aver capito quanto avanti fosse andata quella storia; ormai aveva dato la sua benedizione, non poteva più fare nulla e comunque aveva le mani legate, sapeva che la minaccia di William di rinunciare a nome e patrimonio era più che reale.

Lilith ed Iriza erano rimaste sedute in silenzio, con sguardi carichi d'odio verso di due promessi.

Alla fine, quando anche il signor Legan si alzò per andare a congratularsi con i fidanzati, si scatenarono le ire della moglie e della figlia che persero le staffe ed iniziarono a gridare.

"Sei una svergognata! Non avrei mai dovuto portarti in questa casa! Ecco qual'era l'obiettivo che avevi quando ti ostinavi a rimanere: trovare un buon partito!", iniziò Lilith.

"Ti è andata male con Anthony ed ora ci sei riuscita con lui!", proseguì Iriza, velenosa.

"Dì la verità sapevi chi era e l'hai sempre nascosto perché ti faceva comodo per i tuoi scopi!"

"Zio, lo sa che Candy è stata cacciata dal collegio perché sorpresa nelle scuderie alle otto di sera con un ragazzo? E ci andava tutte le sere…Come può sposare una ragazza così, non si addice al nostro rango", aggiunse con voce stizzita Iriza.

Albert ne ebbe abbastanza, fermò con un gesto i quattro ragazzi che avevano iniziato a protestare e disse:

"Iriza, sono perfettamente informato di cosa è accaduto a Londra e ti è andata bene che in quel momento io ero troppo lontano per intervenire perché altrimenti, al posto di Candy e Terence, saresti stata tu ad essere espulsa. Ed ora non voglio più sentire una parola su di lei, sono stato chiaro, stavolta?"

Aveva scandito le parole e abbassato la voce, realmente adirato; aveva lo sguardo gelido ed un atteggiamento minaccioso che non lasciava possibilità di replica.

"Con permesso" ed Iriza uscì dalla stanza, stizzita ed in collera ma non poteva permettersi di dire altro.

"Zia, e lei ha acconsentito a questo matrimonio scandaloso?"

"Sì", le rispose con viso impassibile.

"Ma…"

"Non ho altro da aggiungere, ho dato la mia benedizione", Lilith restò spiazzata e riprese a guardare ora il fratello ora Candy.

Lilith guardò anche il marito, che aveva assistito impassibile alla scena, come se non fosse stato lui a scatenarla, poi si girò di nuovo verso Albert replicando: "Ti sposa solo per i soldi che hai, non le importa nulla di te", guardando il fratello dritto negli occhi.

Lui stava per rispondere ma Candy con un tocco leggero della mano lo fermò: anche lei non ne poteva più.

"Signora Legan, io non capisco davvero l'ostilità che lei ha nei miei confronti, non capisco la gelosia, sembra quasi che ci invidi. Perché non riesce ad accettare che due persone si possano sposare perché si amano? Anche lei dev'essersi sposata per amore, come fa a non capirci?"

Candy non si aspettava la reazione della signora Legan: si alzò di scatto, la fissò per un attimo e corse via piangendo. Due uomini chinarono la testa: Thomas Legan e Charles Brown.

Albert le mormorò: "Hai messo il dito nella piaga."

Sguardo interrogativo.

"Ti racconto dopo."

Dopo la scenata di madre e figlia la serata andò via via migliorando, verso le undici gli invitati cominciarono a congedarsi, con grandi abbracci dei Cornwell, delle amiche, del padre di Anthony per entrambi. Rimasti soli, Candy prese Albert a braccetto: "Adesso mi racconti."

"Non c'è molto da raccontare Lilith è la più grande di noi, poi viene Sarah, la mamma di Stear e Anchie, poi Rose Mary poi io. Lilith non ha mai avuto un carattere facile, Rose spesso mi diceva che la mamma era disperata perché non sapeva cosa fare con lei. Sarah si sposò presto mentre Lilith era sempre molto altezzosa con i vari giovani che la corteggiavano. Era, è, molto bella, avrebbe potuto avere qualunque uomo avesse voluto, ma lei si era innamorata dell'unico che nemmeno la vedeva, Charles Brown."

Candy era a bocca aperta, Albert gliela chiuse con un dito, sorridendo tristemente, e proseguì, "Lui era innamorato di Rose e per lui non c'era nessun'altra. Si sposarono, Anthony nacque quasi subito, per Lilith fu una delusione cocente e prese ad odiare Rose."

La voce di Albert si fece triste: "Lilith alla fine si decise a sposare l'uomo che aveva continuato imperterrito a farle la corte anche quando lei non lo degnava di uno sguardo: Thomas. Il matrimonio non fu felice, hai potuto vederlo anche tu, lui non c'è mai, si è reso conto di quello che era successo, non se ne è andato perché ha il senso del dovere e dell'onore ma non sono mai stati felici e con il tempo il carattere di mia sorella si è inasprito ulteriormente. Tu che somigli a Rose devi aver scatenato in lei una reazione molto forte. Non potevi sapere, non fare quella faccia."

Candy fissava Albert, lo sguardo serio, si vedeva che stava pensando: "Vado a chiederle scusa."

"Non servirà a nulla."

"Sento di doverlo fare..."

"Ti farà una scenata…"

"Sarà l'ennesima…", disse lei con un mezzo sorriso.

_Qualche giorno dopo._

"William ti ho chiesto di vederci un attimo con calma perché credo che dobbiamo discutere i particolari del matrimonio."

"Grazie zia ma è stato quasi tutto definito ormai, siamo a buon punto, mancano solo alcuni dettagli."

"Ho sentito bene quando hai detto che avete intenzioni di sposarvi alla Casa di Pony?"

"Sì, zia", fermò la replica con una mano, "so che non approva ma è un luogo che è molto importante per Candy e lo è diventato anche per me, sono stato io stesso a proporlo. Inoltre preferiamo un luogo meno pubblico del palazzo di Chicago e della villa di Lakewood. Molti membri della famiglia dovranno affrontare il viaggio ma non cambieremo idea."

"William, non credo sia il posto più adatto. Potremmo organizzare tutto a Lakewood, potreste sposarvi nella cappella di famiglia ed il ricevimento si potrebbe tenere nel roseto. Così non ci sarebbero nemmeno problemi per ospitare gli invitati."

"In effetti sarebbe stato molto bello ma si fidi di me, il ricevimento alla Casa di Pony non sarà da meno. Quanto all'ospitare gli invitati, Lakewood dista solo un paio d'ore dalla Casa di Pony e la villa sarà a disposizione di chi ne avrà necessità."

La guardò dritta negli occhi mentre le baciava la mano prima di accomiatarsi, "Mi scusi ora ma devo andare, George mi sta aspettando."

"Un'ultima cosa... i comunicati per la stampa saranno rilasciati solo a cerimonia e ricevimento avvenuti, non voglio avere stuoli di giornalisti che ci ronzano intorno, per cui la prego di mantenere il riserbo. Su cartoncini degli inviti è stato specificato che sarà una cerimonia privata" e se ne andò lasciando la signora Elroy di stucco: aveva già immaginato i commenti sulla magnificenza del ricevimento e quello che William le aveva appena detto l'aveva lasciata senza parole.

Non si era mai vista una cosa del genere in famiglia!


	30. Chapter 30

"Allora? Come mi sta?"

Annie e Patty non poterono rispondere, impegnate com'erano a cercare di non piangere per la commozione.

Candy stava facendo l'ultima prova dell'abito che avrebbe indossato per la cerimonia e aveva deciso di mostrarlo alle amiche. Fuori il sole scintillava sul lago e dalle finestre della villa di Lakewood si vedevano gli alberi agitarsi dolcemente nel vento. L'estate era nel pieno del suo fulgore.

L'abito, confezionato a tempo di record, era molto semplice, con il corpino di seta, a maniche corte leggermente a sbuffo, una stretta fascia di raso a sottolineare la vita sottile ed una gonna di pizzo leggero ed impalpabile con uno strascico accennato. Il velo, lungo fin quasi a terra, era fermato sui capelli raccolti da una corona di rose Dolce Candy che riprendevano il piccolo bouquet che avrebbe portato in mano.

"Stia ferma signorina!", la rimproverò la sarta, le due amiche risero a vedere la faccia buffamente contrita di Candy.

Candy non smetteva di parlare ed agitarsi; le due amiche erano felici di vederla finalmente così raggiante.

Terminata la prova dell'abito uscirono con i costumi e andarono al lago per un bagno, volevano passare insieme le ultime ore prima della partenza di Candy per la casa di Pony.

I due fratelli Cornwell le stavano aspettando vicino all'imbarcadero insieme ad Albert.

Le risate e gli allegri richiami risuonarono per tutto il pomeriggio ed erano chiaramente udibili dalla grande terrazza che dava sul lago.

All'ombra dell'edificio sedevano la signora Elroy e George, ognuno sprofondato nei propri pensieri.

George chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e si sentì trasportare indietro nel tempo, quando le stesse voci bambine si rincorrevano lungo le rive e portavano con loro l'allegria, la spensieratezza, l'innocenza dei coloro che avevano abitato la villa in passato.

George rivedeva William bambino, con i suoi animali, rivedeva Rose Mary che giocava nel roseto con Anthony e con lo stesso William; rivide Anthony, Archie, Candy e Stear rincorrersi lungo le rive, come sospesi in quel piccolo momento magico che sarebbe svanito troppo presto in una tragica giornata d'inizio autunno.

Erano passati tanti anni ma la forza evocativa di quelle voci era così potente che per un attimo pensò che davvero Rose ed Anthony sarebbero potuti tornare; si sentì prendere dalla commozione.

Erano seguiti anni di sofferenza per tutti, anni in cui il destino di ciascuno di loro si era intrecciato in volute inestricabili con quello degli altri e della storia, separandoli lungo strade divergenti e facendoli incontrare poi di nuovo.

Udì chiaramente la voce di William sovrastare un attimo le altre mentre chiamava Candy: per troppo tempo aveva temuto di non udire più quella voce amata, inghiottita anch'essa da un destino tragico che sembrava colpire quella famiglia con terribile determinazione; lei glielo aveva riportato quando tutto sembrava perso, quando più non speravano. Candy aveva operato un miracolo senza nemmeno saperlo, non avrebbero mai potuto ringraziarla abbastanza.

Sembrava ora che tutto si fosse finalmente compiuto e si vide seduto su quella stessa terrazza, negli anni a venire, ad ascoltare altre voci bambine rincorrersi nel roseto, intrecciate con quelle stesse amate voci che lo raggiungevano attraverso il caldo pomeriggio d'agosto e attraverso il tempo.


	31. Chapter 31

La signora Elroy dovette riconoscere che William aveva fatto tutto quanto nel migliore dei modi, fossero stati a Lakewood non si sarebbe potuto fare di meglio.

La cerimonia, semplice e breve, si era tenuta davanti alla piccola cappella adiacente la casa, il ricevimento era stato allestito sotto gli alberi dietro l'edificio.

Bianchi gazebo sovrastavano le tavole coperte da tovaglie di Fiandra; porcellane di Limoge e cristalli di Boemia che facevano bella figura insieme alle posate d'argento e alle rose di Lakewood.

Gli uomini della famiglia vestivano l'abito tradizionale scozzese, anche William lo portava, Candy aveva voluto che si sposasse con quello: era legata al suo ricordo di bambina, innamorata del principe incontrato sulla collina.

Il sole stava tramontando fiammeggiando sulla valle e piccoli lampioncini sospesi sotto gli alberi illuminavano di una calda luce dorata la pista da ballo allestita sotto gli alberi.

Il fresco della sera estiva era decisamente piacevole, la piccola orchestra stava suonando un valzer, quello stesso valzer che sembrava essere ormai un classico dei ricevimenti di casa Andrew.

La signora Elroy aveva sentito commenti più che benevoli nei confronti della sposa: in molti erano rimasti stregati dai suoi modi gentili e spontanei, dalla bellezza che emergeva sempre di più via via che cresceva e si trasformava da ragazza in giovane donna.

Si era più volte stupita di essere una delle poche persone che non avevano capito molto del carattere di Candy in tutti quegli anni e aveva dovuto riconoscere che William aveva ragione: non avrebbe potuto fare scelta migliore, ormai iniziava a convincersene anche lei.

Li guardava volteggiare sulla pista, belli ed innamorati, dimentichi di tutto ciò che li circondava, finalmente liberi di mostrare l'amore profondo che li legava.

Guardava anche gli altri due nipoti: Archie stava giocando con alcuni dei bambini della casa di Pony, Annie accanto a lui, cominciava a mostrare i segni della gravidanza; avrebbe dato alla luce il piccolo intorno a novembre.

Stear e Patty erano seduti ad un tavolino poco lontano ed era impegnati in un dialogo fitto fitto, gli occhi negli occhi, ridenti, finalmente felici: era bello rivedere il sorriso gentile del nipote, era bello vederlo nuovamente sereno.

Pensò al grande assente di tutti quegli anni: la morte di Anthony si era sempre fatta sentire dolorosamente in lei ed anche ora avrebbe desiderato che fosse ancora vivo. Forse ci sarebbe stato lui al posto di William, chissà.

Certo era che lei aveva sbagliato molto nei confronti di Candy: l'aveva odiata per quella morte di cui non aveva colpa e che aveva segnato anche lei in modo indelebile, non l'aveva accettata senza mai cercare di capirla.

In quelle ultime settimane aveva dato mille volte ragione al nipote prediletto morto tanti anni prima, aveva dato ragione a tutti e tre i nipoti. Avrebbe cercato di rimediare con tutto l'affetto di cui sarebbe stata capace, certa che Candy avrebbe capito.

Sorrise alla giovane coppia che avanzava verso di lei mano nella mano. Era bello sapere che la grande villa sul lago avrebbe risuonato ancora di voci felici.


	32. Chapter 32

Epilogo 1

_Penitenziario federale di Chicago, 17 ottobre 1921_

_Zio William,_

_Le chiedo di avere la gentilezza e la pazienza di leggere questa mia lettera._

_Mi rendo conto che probabilmente non vorrà più avere a che fare con me dopo quello che ho tentato di fare e ho fatto._

_Sono passati più di quattro anni da quel mio gesto sconsiderato e ho avuto molto tempo per ripensare alla mia vita, alle occasioni mancate o sprecate._

_Quando mi sono accorto di provare qualcosa per Candy ero convinto che fosse amore e che lei non potesse respingermi._

_Quando la zia Elroy le impose di sposarmi continuavo a non vedere che la resistenza che lei faceva non era timidezza ma vera e propria repulsione._

_Quando Lei, zio, è intervenuto alla nostra festa di fidanzamento per impedire il nostro matrimonio ho cominciato ad odiarla e nello stesso tempo a desiderare sempre di più di avere Candy, di possederla, convinto che poi lei non mi avrebbe più rifiutato._

_Dopo quello che accadde a Lakewood l'odio nei Suoi confronti, zio, è aumentato sempre più: Lei era l'ostacolo tra me e Candy. Mia madre ed Iriza mi hanno sempre considerato uno stupido ma io vedevo l'amore che Lei provava per Candy nascosto dietro a tutto quello che faceva e questo mi rendeva ancora più furioso, perché ero convinto che volesse ostacolarci solo per avere Candy per sé, continuavo a non vedere il ribrezzo che provava per me._

_Durante quell'anno di prigione ho pregato perché Lei, zio, non tornasse mai più a Chicago, ero convinto che questo sarebbe bastato a farmi avere Candy. Quando ho visto che era tornato, ho cercato una soluzione rapida per "rimuovere" l'ostacolo._

_Non so davvero cosa mi sia venuto in mente, cosa pensavo di fare: non era uccidendoLa che avrei conquistato l'amore di Candy._

_Il mio stupore fu grande quando qualche settimana dopo vidi Candy stessa nella stanza delle udienze, era l'ultima persona che avrei mai pensato di incontrare in quel luogo ma questo cominciò ad aprirmi gli occhi. La disperazione, il dolore e lo sgomento che le lessi negli occhi mi fece capire quanto avevo sbagliato, quanto Candy La amasse, zio, quanto io fossi insignificante. Non sono stato capace di dire nient'altro che "Scusami, scusatemi" ma per Candy sembrò essere sufficiente._

_Quella visita è stata l'unica altra visita che io abbia ricevuto, solo mio padre viene a trovarmi regolarmente, mia madre e mia sorella si vergognano a tal punto di me che fanno finta che io sia morto; forse hanno ragione, sono morto, mi sento morto dentro._

_Quello che mi ha spinto a scrivere è la necessità di scusarmi, se mai queste scuse potranno essere accettate. Ho scritto anche per ringraziarLa di quello che sta facendo per me, così indegno: ho saputo che è George la persona misteriosa che mi porta regolarmente cibo, abiti e libri, so che senza un Suo ordine non sarebbe mai venuto qui, grazie._

_Gli anni che passerò qui sono ancora lunghi, ma mi faranno bene, quando uscirò sarò una persona diversa._

_Spero solo che se ci incontreremo per strada, un giorno, Lei e Candy non cambierete cammino, non chiedo un saluto, sarebbe già troppo._

_Vi auguro di essere felici._

_Neal Legan_

Albert aveva letto la lettera ad alta voce, Candy lo stava fissando seria, i loro sguardi si incrociarono ma restarono a lungo in silenzio: lei aveva rivissuto i terribili minuti di quella sera di giugno di quattro anni prima. Albert le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle stringendola dolcemente.

"Così tu…", non avevano mai parlato di Neal, era un argomento che sembrava non esistere.

"Sì…non potevo farne a meno…George era contrario ma ne sentivo la necessità, ho dei doveri per la posizione che rivesto…"

"Ma ti ha quasi ucciso…"

"Era accecato dall'odio. Neal non è malvagio, solo non ha mai imparato ad amare davvero qualcuno, per lui il possesso era l'unica forma d'amore che conosceva ed è sempre stato abituato ad avere tutto ciò che desiderava. La mia rabbia nei suoi confronti era dettata soprattutto dal male che temevo potesse farti. La rabbia per quello che ha fatto a me è andata via via scemando. Ho parlato a lungo con Thomas, mi ha raccontato di come sta Neal, di quello che fa, così alla fine ho pensato di fargli avere ogni tanto ciò che gli serviva. Ricordati che suo padre spesso non è qui e Lilith ed Iriza non sono mai andate a trovarlo."

"Però hai sgridato me quando sono andata alla prigione…", Candy non aveva mai dimenticato l'espressione di Albert di quel giorno e mai più l'aveva rivisto in quel modo dopo di allora.

"Te l'ho detto, ero preoccupato che potesse farti ancora del male…"

"Ma c'erano le sbarre!"

"Quando si ama qualcuno si fanno e si dicono cose perché spinti da paure irrazionali, è molto umano", gli occhi azzurri di Albert sembravano chiederle scusa per quel rimprovero espresso in malo modo.

Lo baciò sulle labbra e lui la tirò a se, circondandole le spalle.


	33. Chapter 33

Epilogo 2

"Avanti", rispose il dottor Martin.

Albert entrò con un'espressione preoccupata sul viso, interrogò il dottore con gli occhi.

"Sta bene, vi lascio soli, credo dobbiate parlare", la sua voce era allegra, con una nota sorniona che lui non colse.

"Grazie."

Si avvicinò al letto, Candy aveva gli occhi socchiusi e lo guardava.

"Amore mio, come stai?"

"Sto bene adesso!"

"Mi hai spaventato."

"È tutto ok", gli ripeté accarezzandogli il viso, lui si era seduto sul letto accanto a lei.

"Allora?"

Candy gli sorrise con una luce strana negli occhi.

Si era laureata il giorno prima, dopo mesi di grande lavoro per preparare la laurea: aveva scelto di specializzarsi in pediatria, per potersi dedicare ai bambini.

Albert aveva deciso di festeggiare la laurea con una cena romantica a due ed una piccola festa a sorpresa con i loro amici; Candy a metà della serata era svenuta, presa appena in tempo da George prima che cadesse a terra incosciente.

Albert l'aveva portata subito nella loro camera poi il dottore l'aveva buttato fuori e li aveva lasciati ad aspettare per più di mezz'ora; gli era sembrato di impazzire nell'attesa.

"Ti ricordi quando sei tornato dalla California?", gli disse con aria tra maliziosa e misteriosa.

"Sì...e…"

"Abbiamo passato qualche giorno a Lakewood prima che tu ripartissi?"

Lui non riusciva a capire.

"… che non riuscivamo a starci lontani…beh…forse abbiamo esagerato un po' e siamo stati poco attenti…"

Albert aveva capito, sgranò gli occhi ma non riuscì a parlare, restò con la bocca aperta.

"Ehi amore ma che fai?"

Lui aveva grandi lacrime tra le ciglia, deglutì e nascose il viso nel grembo di lei, baciandolo.

"Amore mio…"

Infine a riprendere l'uso della parola, anche se a fatica: "Amore, sono così felice! Io…ho aspettato tanto, ora te lo posso dire… dovevi finire gli studi ma io…ti amo tanto, non vedevo l'ora che…" e preso dalla commozione l'abbracciò di nuovo affondando il viso nei capelli.

"Amore mio…"

"Ma tu non..."

"No, non mi sono resa conto di nulla, ero troppo presa dalla tesi…", aveva un'espressione dolcissima e buffa.

"Bel dottore che sei!", la canzonò lui. Lei rispose con un largo sorriso.

"Che ti ha detto Martin? Come stai?"

"Sto, stiamo bene..", rispose scompigliando i capelli ad Albert che la guardava commosso.

"E…quando?"

"Sono già passati circa tre mesi.. quindi…"

Natale.

Sarebbe stato il più bel regalo di Natale che Albert avrebbe mai ricevuto.

Le diede un lungo bacio mentre lacrime di gioia scendevano sul suo viso.


	34. Chapter 34

**Epilogo 3**

"Ehi, signore, perché mi guardi?"

"Somigli tanto alla mamma."

"Ma tu la conosci?"

"Sì, l'ho conosciuta tanto tempo fa."

La bimba che lo stava guardando doveva avere intorno ai cinque anni, aveva i capelli biondi come il grano, gli occhi di un incredibile color smeraldo ed un'aria furba ed impertinente; si era fermata davanti a lui in un atteggiamento che lo fece sorridere, gli ricordava proprio la sua mamma, con le manine sui fianchi e l'aria impettita.

"Perché ridi? Mi prendi in giro?"

"No che non ti prendo in giro…"

"Rose! Rose!"

"Sono qui mamma, c'è un signore che ti conosce!"

L'aveva osservata a lungo, seduto su una panchina nel parco. Non era cambiata molto, non portava più i buffi codini di quando l'aveva conosciuta, aveva una coda morbida che le raccoglieva i riccioli dorati, stretta con un piccolo nastro rosso. Indossava un abito rosa e bianco, senza maniche, che lasciava scoperte le braccia.

Il tramonto stava tingendo d'oro e rosso il cielo settembrino di New York, il parco era molto frequentato a quell'ora da giovani coppie, mamme con bambini, anziane signore a passeggio. Lei spiccava tra tutti per quella risata argentina: la ricordava molto bene anche se erano passati tanti anni.

Lei si voltò verso la piccola, aveva in braccio un bimbo biondo che aveva gli occhi azzurro scuro, aveva circa un anno e si stava dimenando perché voleva scendere per sgambettare. Lo mise giù e lo lasciò andare da solo: il bimbo camminò incerto sulle gambe e alla fine si attaccò ai suoi pantaloni fissandolo con uno sguardo attento.

"Ciao", gli disse sorridendo Candy.

"Ciao", le rispose lui con un nodo in gola. No, decisamente non l'aveva dimenticata, aveva avuto altre storie, alla fine si era sposato anche lui, era felice ora, ma quell'emozione, quel nodo che gli stringeva i visceri, solo lei era in grado di suscitarlo.

La guardò attentamente: il tempo non sembrava davvero essere passato per lei, sembrava solo essere diventata più sicura, sembrava aver perso quella pena che lui aveva letto in fondo ai suoi occhi tanti anni prima, la pena di non appartenere ad una famiglia. Ora era raggiante.

"Mamma, è vero che conosci questo signore?"

"Sì, Rose, è vero", le rispose dolcemente, la testa bionda inclinata da un lato.

"Dice che ti somiglio."

"Sì amore mio, è vero, mi somigli, ma te lo dicono sempre anche gli zii."

"Ma lui non l'ho mai visto…"

"Hai ragione…"

"Come ti chiami signore?", chiese la bimba guardandolo negli occhi.

"Terence, piccola."

"Non sono piccola!"

"Adesso somigli ancora di più alla mamma!", le rispose ridendo, lei aveva messo il broncio. Candy rise sua volta.

Quanto tempo! Lui e Candy si guardarono a lungo, Candy lo osservò con attenzione. Terence era ancora bellissimo, i capelli scuri erano sempre lunghi, l'espressione più serena negli occhi blu: era diventato un uomo.

Rivederlo le aveva fatto sentire una morsa nello stomaco: sapeva che aveva fatto la cosa giusta, sapeva che Albert era l'unico uomo della sua vita, la roccia su cui poggiava la sua esistenza, ma quell'amore terribile, forte, drammatico, anche se lontano, le era rimasto dentro, un pezzo della sua anima che lei non aveva saputo domare.

Non si sentiva in colpa per quello che provava, non toglieva nulla all'amore infinito che aveva per il suo principe: il sentimento che la stava sconvolgendo era un misto di gioia, tristezza, rimpianto, tenerezza, malinconia.

Il piccolo era rimasto attaccato ai suoi pantaloni ed aveva continuato a guardarlo serio. Terence lo prese in braccio e lo guardò meglio: somigliava tutto al padre, gli stessi occhi attenti e limpidi, gli stessi tratti splendidi, solo i capelli sembrava averli presi da Candy, piccoli riccioli ribelli color dell'oro.

"Lui?"

"Anthony"

Un attimo di imbarazzo.

"Come stai?"

"Bene, signorina tutte lentiggini."

Il piccolo iniziò a divincolarsi, chiamando "Pa…papà…papà..."

A Terence si strinse il cuore per un attimo: "Io non sono papà", -Avrei potuto esserlo, forse avresti avuto anche lo stesso nome, chissà…-

Il piccolo continuava a chiamare "Papà" e lui si rese conto che guardava oltre la sua spalla; si voltò, Albert era dietro di lui, sorridente che guardava teneramente il figlio.

"Ciao Terence!" e prese il bambino in braccio dandogli un bacio.

Un tempo avrebbe voluto odiarlo, per quello che rappresentava, per quello che aveva avuto ma non ci era riuscito: non sarebbero più stati amici ma sapeva che lui era stato leale, che non c'erano stati inganni, era stata lei a scegliere, nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto mutare quella decisione. Gli faceva comunque ancora male: aveva ancora un pezzetto di cuore che, talvolta, si domandava come sarebbe stata la sua vita se Candy non se ne fosse andata. Non ci pensava quasi mai ma quelle poche volte che accadeva una malinconia dolce come l'autunno gli prendeva il cuore per un po'.

"Ti trovo molto bene", gli disse Terence.

"Anche tu sei in splendida forma", il piccolo non ne voleva sapere di stare fermo in braccio e lo mise giù.

"Sei qui per affari?"

"Come sempre…ormai sono condannato", gli rispose sorridendo a metà, "niente più vagabondaggi."

Ancora imbarazzo.

"Beh, è ora di andare, tra poco devo essere a teatro…", sorrise.

"Arrivederci Terence", gli disse Albert, dandogli la mano.

"Ciao", e un grande sorriso dolcissimo fu il saluto di Candy.

"Ciao."

Se ne andò guardando il cielo sopra di lui che diventava sempre più rosa, pensò ai suoi figli che l'attendevano a casa e sorrise, gli avrebbe portato una torta dopo lo spettacolo: l'avrebbero atteso ancora svegli, solo per farsi raccontare la fiaba della buonanotte da lui. Uscì fischiettando una canzone: anche se non aveva più usato l'armonica la ricordava ancora. Sorrise di nuovo guardando i propri passi lungo il marciapiede.

Candy lo seguì con lo sguardo velato finche poté, Albert le aveva circondato le spalle con un braccio e le aveva dato un bacio sulla tempia; sapeva che un pezzo del cuore di lei era andato via con Terence già molto tempo prima, sapeva che era ciò che accadeva ogni volta che qualcuno che si ama immensamente va via. Era accaduto anche a lui, con i suoi genitori, con la sorella, quando aveva capito l'inganno di Carol, quando era morto Anthony. Faceva parte della vita stessa. A Candy era accaduto con Anthony e con Terence, forse, era stato ancora più doloroso.

"Ho ricevuto il biglietto in albergo, come mai sei qui? Sarei tornato tra meno di una settimana", aveva lo sguardo attento, leggermente preoccupato.

"Beh, mancavi tanto a Rose che ho pensato di raggiungerti …"

Le diede un bacio lieve ma l'espressione indicava che era ben poco convinto e piuttosto ansioso.

"Poi Rose ti deve dire una cosa…"

"E cosa?"

Guardò prima la moglie poi si accucciò per guardare negli occhi la figlia, "Cosa mi devi dire di così urgente?"

Candy l'osservò attentamente, lui stava guardando Rose con occhi attenti, sorridente e radioso; si accorgeva che talvolta non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo, era un padre meraviglioso, i piccoli lo adoravano e lui era un compagno di giochi che non aveva eguali.

E lei si scopriva ad amarlo ogni giorno di più.

"Papà, lo sai che la mamma mi ha detto che avremo un fratellino nuovo?"

L'espressione che si dipingeva sul viso di Albert a quegli annunci era sempre la stessa: gioia, commozione, stupore, per lui ogni figlio era una scoperta, un miracolo. Si girò a guardarla con le lacrime negli occhi, perdeva sempre le parole in quei casi, era accaduto con Rose, con Anthony ed ora di nuovo.

Candy sorrise e si ritrovò tra le braccia di Albert che la stringeva piano: aveva paura di farle male, la trattava sempre come fosse di porcellana quando era in gravidanza.

I piccoli protestarono perché si erano sentiti esclusi ma quel momento fu soltanto loro, le teste che si toccavano, gli occhi incatenati. "Ti amo tanto principessa."

Poi Albert prese a cavalcioni Anthony, Rose dette la mano a Candy.

"Chi vuole un gelato?"

"Io papà!", disse Rose.

"Anche io, papà!", le fece il verso Candy, la figlia rispose con una linguaccia.

Si avviarono lungo il sentiero cosparso di ghiaia accanto al laghetto ridendo e giocando.

**Fine**

**_La storia di Candy ed Albert finisce qui...Spero vi sia piaciuto leggerla come a me è piaciuto scriverla...se poi voleste lasciare qualcosa di voi, delle vostre impressioni (può essere in inglese, in italiano o in spagnolo...) ne sarei felice..._**


End file.
